The Mission
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Se metieron con una de las personas mas importantes en su vida: su hermano menor Yugi, Yami iniciara un viaje para rescatarlo de una banda dedicada a la trata de personas
1. Entrenamiento

**The mission**

**Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento**

Era un lugar abierto rodeado de árboles, un chico de cabello tricolor y ojos violeta caminaba por aquel campo, de repente escucho un sonido el cual lo hizo alertarse y comenzó a caminar más rápido, una persona por detrás lo venía siguiendo, esta persona tenía una pistola 30mm la cual cargo para disparar, de un momento a otro aquel hombre perdió de vista al joven entre la maleza, camino un poco más para localizar a su blanco, cuando menos se lo espero recibió un golpe de parte del ojivioleta en la cara, aquel hombre soltó varios golpes pero el joven los esquivo sin problemas y le dio otros golpes en el rostro y estómago, de una forma rápida el joven le arrebato el arma al hombre y le dio un golpe más en el rostro derribándolo al piso, el joven le apunto con el arma y sin dudarlo le disparo, las balas eran de salva, en esos momentos una persona salió de entre los arboles aplaudiendo.

-Felicidades cadete Atem lograste superar esta prueba sin ningún problema, sin lugar a dudas eres un joven muy astuto con valiosas habilidades de combate.

-Muchas gracias por su alago comandante significa mucho para mi.- dijo mientras le ayudaba a su entrenador a levantarse.- me esforzare para superar los obstáculos que siguen.- fijándose en su reloj.- es mejor que me retire ya que tengo clases en unos minutos.

El joven cadete se retiró dejando al comandante y al entrenador solos.

-El cadete Atem es muy bueno en combate, sus golpes son muy duros.- dijo el entrenador al comandante mientras se sobaba la cara.

-Lo se estoy muy orgulloso de él, es un orgullo que él sea mi hijo.

-Eso lo se comandante solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué entrena a Atem de esta manera? O ¿Solo lo hace porque él es su hijo?

-Lo hago porque la profesión que él quiere seguir es de mucho riesgo, él quiere ser un agente del FBI, hacer misiones, ayudar a limpiar este mundo de la escoria que nos rodea, quiero que esté preparado para cuando le toque enfrentarse contra bandas de traficantes, mafias, sabes que ese mundo es de lo más peligroso y las habilidades que él está desarrollando le serán de utilidad, no quiero que entre a esa agencia policiaca sin un entrenamiento adecuado, más que nada lo hago para asegurar su supervivencia en este mundo frio y cruel.

Se quedaron platicando un poco más, mientras el cadete Atem estaba en su habitación arreglándose para sus clases, se ducho rápido y salió con su uniforme de cadete puesto el cual consistía en pantalón de vestir negro, camisa de vestir color blanco, corbata negra y el suéter con el logotipo de la escuela militarizada Fukushima, iba llegando a su salón cuando fue abordado por uno de sus compañeros que cuya diversión era fastidiarlo.

-Pero si es Atem, dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo? además de perder el tiempo por ahí.

-Nada que te importe Mike ahora si me permites debo entrar a clases.

-No me importa si te retrasas en tus clases niñito sabes que me encanta molestarte.

-No subestimes tu suerte Mike y no te metas conmigo o puedes terminar muy mal.- dijo Atem en un tono amanzánate.

-No me das miedo Atem.- Atem lo hizo a un lado y paso a su salón, odiaba a ese tipo pero por reglamento de la escuela militarizada se comportaba sino ya le hubiera dado una lección.

Pasaban las clases hasta que estas terminaron Atem salió de su salón para dirigirse a su habitación cuando fue abordado por Mike, Atem puso un gesto en fastidio al verlo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Mike?

-¿Tu qué crees? Fastidiarte, sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

-No sigas molestándome o terminaras lamentándolo.- Atem quiso pasarlo de largo pero Mike lo detuvo, Mike le soltó un golpe pero Atem lo esquivo con gran habilidad, soltó dos más pero Atem supo esquivarlos, después Atem le sonrió y le dio un golpe directo en el rostro y luego uno en el cuello el cual dejo a Mike ahogándose por la fuerza que Atem aplico.- te dije que no subestimaras tu suerte, sigue fastidiándome y la próxima vez te daré una paliza.

Después de esa amenaza se fue tranquilo a su habitación, le fastidiaba su compañero y si lo reprendían aceptaría el castigo que le impondrían ya que darle esos golpes lo lleno de satisfacción.

Entro a su habitación, en el escritorio vio un sobre, lo tomo y abrió su contenido, sabía que el único que tenía autorización de entrar a su habitación era su comandante así que supuso que él había dejado el sobre, tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

"_Hola mi querido Yami ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, ya tiene muchos años que no te veo desde la separación que hubo entre tu padre y yo, siempre te envió cartas pero nunca respondes, he sabido que pronto tendrás un periodo vacacional y me gustaría que me visitaras, por lo menos para saber que fue de ti y que has hecho de tu vida, cuídate mucho hijo mío siempre estás en mi corazón, con cariño tu madre Zora."_

-No sé cómo se enteró de mi periodo de licencia pero no perderé mi tiempo yendo a visitar a una civil, prefiero quedarme a entrenar.- Yami guardo la carta en su sobre y la puso en un cajón junto con muchas otras que tenía.

Yami parecía muy frio al expresarse así de su madre pero la realidad es que él no tenía el mas mínimo interés en visitarla, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que ocurrió el divorcio entre sus padres y fue separado de su madre y hermano menor, al educarse en un ambiente militarizado termino por desensibilizarse ahora lo más importante para él era su entrenamiento y su escuela, nada más.

Al quedarse viendo las cartas que le eran enviadas y que él nunca respondía comenzó a pensar en la que fue su niñez, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que tocaron la puerta, se levantó y abrió encontrándose con su oficial al mando.

-Comandante ¿En qué puedo servirle?- pregunto educadamente y con mucho respeto.

-Cadete vine para ver cómo es eso de que golpeo a un compañero.

-Ya se enteró, bueno ese compañero siempre se la pasa molestándome, el soltó un golpe y yo me defendí, que no crea que no me defenderé ante cualquier agresión.

-Me gusta que se sepa defender cadete para eso lo entreno pero infringió una de las reglas de esta escuela la cual castiga a aquellos que agreden a sus compañeros.

-Estoy dispuesto a asumir mi castigo comandante pero al menos me llevo la satisfacción de darle una lección, no me arrepiento de lo que hice señor.

-Eso veo, usted es un joven con determinación que no se echa para atrás en sus acciones y asume las consecuencias de sus actos, decidiré más tarde su castigo y su compañero también será disciplinado por incitarlo, Atem ¿Ya leíste la carta que te fue enviada?

-Acabo de leerla, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi madre, ella se enteró que tengo un periodo vacacional próximo, no sé cómo se enteró y me pide que la visite pero yo no tengo ese interés, prefiero pasar ese periodo aquí entrenando.

-¿No quieres verla? Ya han pasado 10 años desde el divorcio entre tu madre y yo, yo gane tu custodia y te he enseñado sobre el mundo y solo te aconsejo que reconsideres, ella anhela ver al hijo que no ha visto en 10 años, se enteró de tu periodo de licencia porque yo se lo dije.- Yami se sorprendió.- a pesar de que no nos llevamos bien mantiene contacto conmigo para saber de ti, esa es la razón por la que te llegan las cartas que nunca contestas solo que ella no sabe que asistes a un colegio militarizado, eso lo he mantenido confidencial.

-Lo pensare comandante volviendo al tema anterior ¿Cuál será mi castigo por golpear a un cretino?

-Eres impaciente pero está bien te diré cuál será tu castigo cadete, más tarea en todas sus materias, aseo general de la escuela y un toque de queda durante un mes cadete.

-Está bien.- en sus palabras parecía no darle importancia al castigo, de igual manera lo cumpliría.

El comandante salió de la habitación del cadete Atem para asumir con sus obligaciones, Mike también fue disciplinado con el mismo castigo que Atem.

Ese día Atem fue a cumplir con su castigo, terminando de asear la parte de la escuela que le correspondía ya que no aseo en la misma sección que Mike por lo mismo que no se llevaban bien y no se querían más altercados entre los dos, fue con su comandante para pedir un número de teléfono, una vez que su comandante le dio el número, pidió el teléfono de la escuela prestado y marco, una mujer le contesto.

-Residencia Moto ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Hola madre soy yo Yami Atem.

-Yami, ya tenía mucho que no sabía de ti mi pequeño ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ocupado con mis labores de la escuela, leí tu carta y he pensado visitarte cuando tenga mi periodo vacacional, después de todo han sido muchos años sin vernos.

-Qué bueno que decidieras visitarme.- dijo con alegría.

-Solo que lo hare con una condición.- ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué condición Yami?

-Que si voy iré con mi padre a visitarte y no quiero que pelees con él, sé que no se llevan bien pero por esta ocasión haz el intento, solo eso pido.

-De acuerdo, por verte hare lo que sea, te extraño demasiado hijo.

-Te dejo tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo de manera cortante.- cuídate mucho y nos veremos en un mes.- Yami colgó sin esperar respuesta de parte de su madre.- veré a mi madre y mi hermano menor después de tanto tiempo, ahora solo falta convencer al comandante.

Paso el tiempo llegándose la noche, Yami busco a su comandante y le comento que aceptaba ir a ver a su madre pero que le había puesto una condición.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo cadete? Petición denegada, sabes que no nos llevamos bien.

-Pero si se lleva lo suficientemente bien con ella como para permitirle que me envié cartas.

-Es diferente, no cruzo muchas palabras con ella solo me pregunta y le digo lo que quiere saber, nada más.

-¿Extraña a mi hermano comandante?

-Es mi hijo, por supuesto que lo extraño cadete.

-Entonces esta también sería una buena oportunidad para verlo, así como mi madre no me ha visto usted no ha visto a mi hermano en 10 años, por un tiempo es bueno que dejen el orgullo y el odio aun lado y se unan para ver a los hijos que no han visto en mucho tiempo, piénselo pero usted sabe que lo que le digo es cierto.- dio media vuelta para retirarse pero antes de irse el comandante hablo.

-Alto ahí cadete.- Yami volteo a ver al comandante.- me sorprende su poder de convencimiento, hecho, iremos a ver a su madre y hermano juntos solo espero que esto no termine en una guerra y que al final todos terminemos llevándonos bien, el periodo vacacional durara una semana y espero poder verle la cara a su madre y que ella me tolere, retírese cadete que ya es tarde y mañana tiene entrenamiento y muchas otras actividades, descanse.

-A la orden comandante.- llevando su mano derecha a su frente en forma de saludo.- usted también descanse.

Después de esas palabras Yami se retiró a descansar a su habitación, después de 10 años vería a su madre y su hermano menor, aun no se daba a la idea ya que para él era mejor quedarse a entrenar pero también pensaba que una semana de descanso no le vendrían mal y que mejor que ver a aquellas personas de las que fue separado cuando él tenía 7 años, así tendría la oportunidad de ver cómo era la vida de civil, comenzaba a emocionarse con la idea y pronto habría un reencuentro, solo esperaba que su madre y su padre se pudieran llevar bien durante esa semana y no terminaran odiándose más de lo que ya se odiaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí una nueva historia creada por mi loca imaginación ¿Cómo creen que será ese reencuentro entre Yami y su madre y hermano? Eso se dará a saber en el siguiente capítulo, espero que esta historia vaya siendo de su agrado n.n, mando un saludo a mis hermanas ya que ellas siempre me apoyan en todas mis historias y otro saludo a mis lindos lectores que me han seguido en cada una de mis historias, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el segundo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Reencuentro

**The mission**

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.**

Paso rápidamente el tiempo, Yami ya había terminado con su castigo entrando en su periodo vacacional, estaba en su habitación empacando para después dirigirse a hacer una visita a aquellas personas que no había visto en mucho tiempo, solo empacaba lo que necesitaría para una semana dejando sus demás pertenencias, salió de su habitación dejándola cerrada bajo llave y se dirigió al patio donde su comandante ya lo esperaba.

-¿Esta listo cadete?

-Listo comandante.

-Entonces vámonos, el viaje nos tomara alrededor de un día a Domino, mientras más pronto lleguemos será mejor.

-Entiendo comandante entonces vamos.

Ambos comenzaron el viaje a Domino, Yami esperaba llegar pronto mientras que el comandante esperaba que todo terminara lo más pronto posible, no quería ver a su ex esposa y sabía que ella tampoco, solo accedió a la petición porque Yami logro convencerlo además de la emoción de ver a su hijo menor.

Después de un largo viaje llegaron a la dirección que la señora Moto le había dado a Yami, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada, Yami toco a la puerta ya que el comandante no quería, Yami lo sabía muy bien pero no le importaba, en minutos abrió una mujer pelirroja, ella sonrió abiertamente al ver a Yami.

-Hijo me da tanto gusto verte, has crecido mucho.- Yami se mantenía con un semblante serio, era como si no le diera gusto ver a su madre, ella lo abrazo y ese abrazo fue correspondido por Yami, después ella volteo a ver al hombre detrás de Yami.- hola Alexander ¿Cómo has estado?- cuando saludo a su ex esposo se puso un poco seria, no le daba gusto verlo.

-Bien Zora, ya ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.- también estaba serio al ver a Zora ya que tampoco le daba gusto.

-Pasen los dos, son bienvenidos.

Ambos entraron, Yami examinaba con detenimiento aquella casa la cual no era muy grande pero se podía percibir un sentimiento cálido en ella, los dos se sentaron en los sillones mientras Zora preparaba unos bocadillos, minutos después apareció con una bandeja de sándwiches.

-Me imagino que por el largo viaje deben tener hambre, les prepare unos bocadillos.- los puso en la mesita de centro frente a ellos, Alexander tomo uno pero Yami no, solo los miraba sin decir nada.- toma uno cariño.

-No gracias no tengo hambre, madre ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-Pues trabajo para sacar a tu hermano adelante, vinimos a vivir aquí con mi padre en Domino después del divorcio, tu abuelo falleció hace 3 meses.

-Lamento escuchar esa noticia Zora, Solomon era un buen hombre.- dijo Alexander dando su más sincero pésame por la noticia de la muerte de Solomon.

-Gracias Alexander, llevamos una vida pacifica ya que Domino es un lugar muy tranquilo pero dime cariño ¿Qué ha sido de ti?- pregunto Zora a Yami.

-Yo vivo en Fukushima, ya llevo dos años de preparatoria y me falta uno más para terminar y empezar la universidad, me ha ido bien mi comandante me trata bien.

-Por tu comentario creo que tu padre sigue siendo militar.

-Así es Zora yo sigo con mi carrera como militar ¿Dónde está Yugi? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.

-Salió con sus amigos, él está en el último año de secundaria, para el próximo entrara a la preparatoria, Yugi ya tiene 15 años, Yami ya debes tener 17 años.

-Sí, son dos años de diferencia entre nosotros, me gustaría ver a mi hermano pero creo que debo esperar a que venga.

-Estas portándote muy serio hijo, me encantaría que te soltaras un poco y no te reservaras tanto como lo estás haciendo.

-Lo siento pero así es mi carácter, no vine a fingir algo que no soy, yo soy una persona muy seria, lamento que te incomode.

-Está bien hijo, me alegra verte.- a Zora no le gustaba la seriedad que Yami estaba mostrando.

Pasaron 10 minutos escuchándose la puerta abrirse, Zora se levantó y fue a recibir a Yugi.

-Hola hijo, chicos, Yugi ven te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es mamá?- pregunto Yugi, Zora lo dirigió a la sala donde se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Yami y su padre.- no puedo creerlo, papá, hermano ¿De verdad son ustedes?- dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ver a su padre y hermano había sido una de las mejores sorpresas.

-Así es campeón, ven y dale un abrazo a tu padre.- Yugi fue a darle un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su padre y luego a su hermano.

-Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía, desde el divorcio entre tú y mamá.- eso ultimo Yugi lo dijo con algo de nostalgia ya que a pesar de esa separación nunca dejo de pensar en su hermano y jamás dejo de querer a su padre.- papá, Yami ellos son mis amigos, Joey, Tea y Tristán.- dijo recuperando su alegría y volvió a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos.- dijo Alexander de manera cortes, Yami por su parte solo veía serio a los amigos de su hermano sin decir nada.

-El gusto es nuestro señor.- dijo Tea de forma educada.

-Vaya viejo tu hermano sí que se parece mucho a ti.- dijo Joey al notar el parecido que había entre Yami y Yugi.

-Si son parecidos pero al parecer tu hermano es muy serio.- dijo Tristán al notar la mirada seria de Yami.

-Hermano me gustaría mostrarte la cuidad, pasar tiempo contigo y conocerte mejor.- Yugi estaba muy ansioso de pasar tiempo con su hermano, Yami volteo a ver a su padre.

-Ve, yo me quedare aquí con tu madre, creo que también tenemos que hacer tiempo de convivencia, hablar de algunos asuntos.

-De acuerdo, a ver muéstrame esta ciudad.- dijo en un tono serio mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, Yugi se extrañó de eso pero no le dio importancia.

Los 5 chicos salieron para empezar un recorrido por la ciudad, Yugi le mostraba los alrededores de la cuidad a Yami.

-Hermano en verdad me da tanto gusto verte, ya han pasado 10 años desde que nos separaron, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Fue mucho tiempo.

-Órale ¿10 años? Sí que ha sido mucho tiempo el que no se veían.- dijo Joey.

-Nuestros padres se divorciaron hace 10 años, mi mamá se quedó con mi custodia y mi papá con la custodia de Yami.

-Vaya ¿En qué escuela estudias Yami?- pregunto Tristán.

-En una escuela de Fukushima, ahí es donde resido actualmente pero me dieron una semana de vacaciones y decidí venir a verlos.

-¿Estas en secundaria?- pregunto Joey.

-No, estoy en preparatoria en mi segundo año, uno más y terminare la preparatoria e iré a la universidad.

-Eso es grandioso ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser en el futuro?- pregunto Tea, Yami sonrió.

-Eso es confidencial.

-Vamos hermano dinos ¿A qué te quieres dedicar?- dijo Yugi insistente en saber a lo que Yami se quería dedicar.

-De acuerdo.- puso una sonrisa.- yo quiero ser un agente del FBI.- todos se sorprendieron.

-Wow ¿Un policía federal? Eso suena peligroso hermano.

-Lo es, es por eso que me estoy entrenando para obtener una mayor posibilidad de supervivencia, entreno en mi escuela: la preparatoria militarizada Fukushima.

-¿Militarizada? Papá te metió a los militares como el cierto.

-Toda mi educación ha sido con los militares y eso no tiene nada de malo, he formado mi carácter y conocido varias cosas al estar con ellos pero sobretodo he conocido parte del mundo al que estoy más que ansioso en combatir, quiero hacer una diferencia y ayudar a las personas erradicando plagas en este mundo y solo estando con una de las agencias más fuertes de la policía lo podre lograr.

-Eso es genial hermano y es muy sorprendente pero pienso que te arriesgas demasiado al ser un agente federal.

-Se los riesgos y estoy más que dispuestos a aceptarlos.

-Debo decir que eres muy valiente al elegir una profesión de mucho peligro.- dijo Tristán.- ¿Qué haces para divertirte? ¿Sales con tus amigos?

-Yo no tengo amigos.- todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Yami.- ni estoy interesado en hacerlos, eso para mí es una pérdida de tiempo, me dedico más a mis estudios y a mi entrenamiento.

-Pero ni un solo amigo ¿Siempre estás solo?- pregunto Tea.

-Ni uno solo, no tengo tiempo.

-Pues desde ahora nosotros seremos tus amigos, en este rato vamos a divertirnos juntos y veras de lo que te estás perdiendo.- dijo Joey con entusiasmo.

Fueron al cine, a la arcada y a otros lugares divertidos para cualquier joven excepto para Yami ya que aquellos sitios le parecían muy aburridos, en ningún momento mostraba una sonrisa, su semblante siempre era serio, terminaron yendo a una feria que se había puesto en la cuidad, todo parecía divertido, hasta que apareció una persona que solía molestar a Yugi y compañía.

-Pero si es el cuarteto de bobos y por lo que veo tienen a un nuevo integrante (refiriéndose a Yami)- Yami lo miro con molestia ya que ese tipo le recordaba a Mike.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ushio?- pregunto Joey con molestia.

-Molestarlos, ahora bobos denme el dinero que traigan o les va a ir mal.- los chicos iban a acceder para no tener problemas, a Yami le molesto eso así que decidió intervenir.

-No lo creo gran cretino, ahora es mejor que te pierdas.

-Yami no lo provoques, él es más grande y fuerte que tu- dijo Yugi con algo de temor ya que sabía a la perfección la fuerza que Ushio poseía, sabía que si se enojaba podría irles muy mal.

-Este gorila sobre alimentado no me asusta, no puedo creer que se dejen intimidar por él, deberían defenderse.

-Para ser nuevo en este grupo eres un hablador, te diré como son las cosas, yo soy el que manda aquí, si no haces lo que te digo te ira muy mal.

-Te diré lo que opino sobre tus reglas grandulón, no me importan, te crees muy valiente ya que te basas en la intimidación y que nadie se atreve a desafiarte por tu tamaño y fuerza pero en realidad eres un cobarde al atacar a personas más débiles que tú, así que metete con alguien de tu tamaño.- Yugi y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de las agallas que Yami tenía para hablarle así a Ushio.

-Te mostrare que tan cobarde soy, creo que me meteré contigo un rato.- dijo Ushio acercándose de una manera amenazadora a Yami.- te daré tu merecido, será divertido apalearte bobo.

Estando frente a Yami Ushio soltó un golpe con mucha fuerza pero Yami bloqueo ese golpe con su brazo izquierdo, luego Ushio soltó más golpes que Yami esquivaba con gran agilidad, Yami le dedico una sonrisa antes de soltar un golpe fuerte directo en el estómago con su codo, sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse ni defenderse soltó dos más directo al rostro, luego tomo a Ushio de un brazo haciéndolo girar aplicándole una perfecta llave y tirándolo al piso, Yami aplicaba mucha presión sobre el brazo de Ushio.

-Como te puedes dar cuenta no eres tan fuerte ahora que alguien tuvo las agallas de enfrentarte en tu propio juego.- aplicando más fuerza.- si aplico más fuerza tu brazo se romperá en varios pedazos, será divertido ver como se rompe.

-Ya suéltame, me rindo, me rindo.

-Típica cobardía, si vuelves a molestar a mi hermano o a cualquiera de sus amigos no voy a tener compasión contigo y terminare rompiéndote los huesos uno por uno.

-Yami ya suéltalo, ya se rindió, hermano suéltalo ya.- Yami soltó a Ushio quien salió corriendo de ahí.- eres muy violento no debiste hacer eso.

-¿Qué? No esperaba flores pero si un gracias por quitarte a ese grandulón de encima.- no esperaba que Yugi le dijera esas cosas.

-¿Siempre actúas de esa manera tan violenta Yami?- pregunto Yugi.

-Solo cuando es necesario.- dijo Yami de una manera severa y cruzando los brazos.

-Veo que te enseñaron a pelear y te comportas como un salvaje al actuar así, no debías hacerlo.- Yami se quedó perplejo al escuchar a Yugi hablarle así.

-¿Disculpa? Ese tipo de personas no entienden hablando, el único lenguaje que conocen es el de los puños, si le pides que te deje en paz solo se mofara y te dará una paliza, ese tal Ushio es de las personas que disfrutan controlando a otros mediante la fuerza bruta, sin son de esa manera entonces solo haciéndoles ver a la fuerza quien es el que manda se apaciguaran.

-La violencia solo genera más violencia, con puños o la fuerza bruta no solucionas nada, eso solo te traerá problemas.

-Me doy cuenta hermanito que eres una persona dejada, permites que los demás te pisoteen y no haces nada para defenderte, yo no soy así, si veo que quieren agredirme contesto de la misma manera y más rápido no dejando una oportunidad de un contraataque, abre los ojos este mundo no es de color de rosa.

-Pero tampoco es oscuro como tú lo crees, claramente estamos diferenciados en esto.

-Si tú eres un pacifista y yo soy un cadete, te criaste con una madre pacifista y yo con un padre militar, nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

-Creo que no, te recordaba siendo alguien amable y considerado, ahora estas tan desensibilizado que no te importa si alguien sufre.

-Eso no es verdad y no me conoces como para decir eso de mí.- aquella discusión entre los dos hermanos se estaba poniendo intensa.

-Ya chicos tranquilos, venimos a divertirnos no a pelear, ahora porque no se dan la mano.- dijo Joey, los dos lo reconsideraron y se dieron la mano en son de paz.- bien ahora a divertirnos.

-Ustedes hagan eso, yo no me divierto con estas cosas superficiales, regresare a donde está mi comandante y veré si ya nos podemos ir de esta aburrida cuidad, prefiero pasar mis vacaciones en un campo de entrenamiento que aquí.

Yami dio media vuelta y se fue, estar ahí le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, dejo a Yugi desconsolado por sus palabras.

-Órale Yugi tu hermano sí que tiene mucho carácter, fue genial como le dio una lección a Ushio, es el primero que se le enfrenta y sale ileso.- dijo Tristán.

-Él es una persona totalmente diferente a como yo lo recordaba, estar con los militares cambio la persona buena y bondadosa que solía ser, ahora él es muy frio y sin corazón hacia nadie.

-No digas eso Yugi, ten en cuenta que ha estado la mayoría de su vida con los militares, es difícil para el adecuarse a la vida civil, dale tiempo.- dijo Tea de una forma que le hizo entender a Yugi que Yami solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a otro estilo de vida.

Por su parte Yami llego a la casa de su madre, Zora se sorprendió al verlo llegar solo.

-Hijo ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Con sus amigos en una feria, me aburrí y regrese ¿Dónde está mi comandante?

-Tu padre se fue a un hotel pero dijo que te podías quedar aquí a pasar la noche y me pareció buena idea así convivirás mas con nosotros.

-¿En qué hotel se está hospedando? Quiero irme con mi comandante.

-Espera, Yami danos la oportunidad de convivir contigo, ha sido tanto tiempo en que no te veíamos, queremos conocerte y que tú nos conozcas a nosotros, ha sido demasiado tiempo estar sin ti.

-Ya conviví con mi hermano y me parece aburrida la vida de un civil, no me gusta.

-Hablas como si tu fueras un militar.- Zora se quedó pensando en algo.- no puede ser, hijo de pura casualidad ¿La vida que llevas con tu padre es una militarizada?- Yami asintió.- tu padre no pudo dejarte fuera de su estilo de vida violento ¿Cierto? Tuvo que mezclarte en eso.- Zora sentía molestia al enterarse de eso, no le agradaba que Yami llevara esa clase de vida.

-Me gusta mi estilo de vida militar y si no vas a aceptarlo entonces dime dónde está mi comandante y me iré con el de esta ciudad, no tengo porque quedarme a escuchar tonterías.- no le toleraría a nadie ni siquiera a su madre que dijera algo malo de la vida a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, ya que era un estilo de vida que a él le gustaba.

-Está bien no hagas eso, quiero que pasemos esta semana juntos, vamos te mostrare la habitación donde te quedaras, ya lleve tus cosas ahí.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso de la casa, Zora le mostro a Yami donde se iba a quedar, el no desempaco ni nada simplemente se encerró, después Yugi llego y le comento a su madre lo que había pasado, Zora no podía creer lo que Yami había hecho, no quería que su hijo llevara esa vida pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, lo dejaría descansar ya que después de todo el viaje a Domino fue largo, al día siguiente hablaría con Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que les guste, agradezco a todos los que me leen n.n en especial a Riux, 3lliza luniita y Alice2Nekoi, gracias por sus reviews, en los siguientes capítulos se verá un poco más de acción y más de las habilidades de pelea de Yami, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el tercer capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Practica y entrenamiento

**The mission**

**Capítulo 3: Practica y entrenamiento**

Era un nuevo día en Domino, eran las 9:00AM de sábado, Zora se acababa de levantar y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para ella y sus dos hijos, toda la casa se llenó con el olor a huevos, pan tostado, waffles entre otras cosas, Yugi despertó por el rico aroma de la comida y bajo a la cocina de la casa.

-Buenos días mamá, que rico huele.

-Espero que tengas hambre ¿Tu hermano aún no se levanta?

-Creo que no pero le voy a ir a hablar.

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la entrada dejando ver la figura de Yami.

-¿En dónde estabas? Pensé que seguías dormido.- pregunto Zora sorprendida al verlo entrar a la casa.

-¿Dormir? No lo creo, salí a hacer ejercicio y por lo que noto nadie en esta ciudad se levanta temprano.

-¿Desde a qué hora te levantaste hermano?

-Desde las 5 de la mañana.- tanto Yugi como Zora estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué tan temprano hermano?- estaba sorprendido.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a levantarme a esas horas, no debo de dejar hacer ejercicio.

-¿Saliste de la casa sin desayunar? Puede hacerte mucho daño.- dijo Zora.

-No salí de la casa en ayunas, me tome algo antes de salir, huele rico.- dijo Yami percibiendo el aroma del desayuno.

-Claro, prepare varias cosas y espero que después de hacer ejercicio estés de humor para un desayuno casero.

-De acuerdo, solo dame unos minutos para ir a arreglarme ya que no me sentare en la mesa después de hacer ejercicio, estoy todo sudoroso.- procedió a subir a su habitación y después de unos minutos ya estaba arreglado, tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul, una playera sin mangas color negro, tenis y una chaqueta azul, bajo y Zora comenzó a servir el desayuno, Yami estaba muy callado, no decía nada solo tomaba sus alimentos.

-Dime hijo ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-Bien.- dijo cortante mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

-Hermano ¿Cómo es la vida de un cadete?

-Es dura, cuando se está en una escuela militarizada se tiene que aprender disciplina y formar carácter, no hay tiempo para otras cosas más que responsabilidades.

-Entonces ¿No tienes tiempo para divertirte? ¿Tiempo para descansar y hacer otras cosas?- pregunto Yugi.

-Si quiero sobrevivir al mundo al que voy enfrentar en el futuro entonces no debo perder el tiempo en esas cosas, suena duro pero vale la pena, me siento satisfecho y no necesito nada mas.- decía con una sonrisa.- termine estuvo rico, felicidades madre cocinas muy bien.- se levantó llevándose su plato y vaso a la cocina para lavarlo, también se ofreció a lavar los trastes de los demás, mientras Yami se ocupaba en eso Yugi y Zora hablaban.

-No puedo creer que tu padre le arrebatara de esa manera la niñez a tu hermano, el debería hacer cosas que corresponden a un joven de su edad, divertirse y no preocuparse por entrenar y esas cosas que no le corresponden.

-Por lo que yo noto a Yami no le importa, voy a hacer que recorra la ciudad conmigo otra vez y procurare que esta vez no se vaya quiero platicar con él, conocerlo.

Una vez terminada la plática con su madre Yugi le propuso a Yami que salieran un rato a recorrer la ciudad solo ellos dos, al inicio Yami se negó pero después de que Yugi insistiera mucho finalmente acepto salir con Yugi a recorrer la ciudad, en el camino iban platicando.

-Hermano me da mucha curiosidad tu estilo de vida ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es el que realizas?

-Bueno como lo notaste me levanto desde muy temprano para ejercitarme, hago lagartijas, sentadillas, corro durante que serán unos 40 minutos en la mañana, también lo hago en la tarde y en la noche antes de dormir además de hacer entrenamiento de supervivencia.

-¿Cómo es el entrenamiento de supervivencia?- Yugi preguntaba con mucho interés.

-Es duro, tengo un entrenador que me pone en diversos escenarios donde tengo que ver la manera de sobrevivir o si no terminare muerto, es una manera de mostrarme lo que pasaría si cometo el más mínimo error en una verdadera misión, todo eso incluye manejo de armas pero con balas de salva y hay momentos en los que tengo que utilizar mis habilidades en combate, cuando hay que combatir de manera física hay golpes y esos si son reales.

-¿Te golpean? Eso debe doler.

-Solo al inicio por descuidado, ahora soy yo quien da los golpes, termino derribando a mi entrenador, a la única persona a la que no he podido vencer en combate ni que decir en manejo de armas es al comandante, siempre limpia el piso conmigo.

-¿El comandante? ¿Te refieres a papá?- Yami asintió.- ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices papá?

-Porque lo tengo prohibido.- Yugi no entendió a qué se refirió Yami con eso y lo dio a entender por el gesto de confusión que puso.- veras en la academia ninguno de los cadetes sabe que Alexander Moto es mi padre más que mi entrenador, el director del instituto y los demás oficiales de alto rango de la academia, nadie más lo sabe, prefiero evitar los escándalos ya que si los demás cadetes se enteran creerían algo que no es.

-Entiendo, si te mantienes en un perfil bajo por así decirlo ¿Cómo le haces para entrenar sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

-Mi entrenamiento lo hago en privado, siempre en una de las zonas aisladas que hay en el instituto, si ellos se enteraran que entreno mi comandante tendría problemas.

-¿Si se enteraran? ¿A quiénes te refieres?- Yugi seguía sin entender.

-Me refiero al general y otras personas de más alto rango, ellos no saben que me están entrenando, si se enteraran verían mal que un comandante le dé a su hijo un entrenamiento que va estrictamente dirigido a los soldados, creerían que me da privilegios especiales solo por ser su hijo cuando eso no es verdad ya que me trata como a cualquier cadete, yo debo de ver a Alexander como mi oficial al mando no como mi padre, no quiero que lo castiguen por mi culpa, el solo quiere que yo esté bien capacitado y que tenga una mayor posibilidad de supervivencia en el mundo al que quiero enfrentar.

-Entiendo porque siempre te diriges a él como comandante, ni siquiera aquí lo llamas papá, se ve que vives varias emociones ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste con ese entrenamiento?

-Desde los 10 años, siempre me he preparado y tengo que estar listo ante cualquier situación, pero basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame ¿Que ha sido de tu vida?

-Bueno.- Yugi se detuvo un momento recargándose en una pared.- yo asisto a la escuela secundaria Domino estoy en tercer grado, para el próximo año comenzare a asistir a la preparatoria, me gusta mucho salir con mis amigos y divertirme con ellos los fines de semana.- decía con una sonrisa.- aunque también de vez en cuando puedo llegar a tener uno que otro problema menor pero siempre he llevado una vida pacifica aquí en Domino.

-¿Problema menor? Siento que te refieres al tipo que se acercó ayer exigiéndoles que le dieran lo que tenian.

-Bueno…- Yami puso una mirada acusadora haciendo que Yugi comenzara a hablar sobre eso.- de acuerdo si me refiero a eso es solo que no podemos oponernos a el ya que es mucho más fuerte además ponernos a su mismo nivel solo traería más problemas.

-Entiendo, aunque no debería de ser así tú y tus amigos podrían oponérsele, hacerle saber que ustedes no son un blanco fácil, no busco una discusión contigo ya que conozco tu posición pacifista y la respeto, cada quien tiene su opinión.

-Gracias por respetar eso hermano.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, mientras ambos hermanos platicaban se acercaron 3 chicos por detrás de Yami, Yugi los vio y dio un paso atrás con temor, al ver esa actitud de parte de Yugi, Yami volteo a ver encontrándose con Ushio y dos de sus amigos.

-Hola tonto ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo Ushio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, recuerdo que ayer te deje mordiendo el polvo.- Yami se puso muy serio al ver que esos 3 se acercaban de una manera amenazante.

-Solo tuviste mucha suerte pero hoy no tendrás esa suerte, hoy pienso darte tu merecido junto con mis amigos.

-¿Piensan atacarme en grupo? Creo que es un acto cobarde pero está bien acepto, siempre me han gustado los retos.- decía Yami sin mostrar temor.

-Yami ¿No creo que sea buena idea?- decía Yugi estando temeroso de que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su hermano.

-No te preocupes hermanito todo va a salir bien.- decía Yami con mucha seguridad, costara lo que costara pelearía duro para protegerse a sí mismo pero más importante para el proteger a su hermanito para que no saliera lastimado.

Aquellos 3 se abalanzaron contra Yami al mismo tiempo, él ya se había puesto en guardia, uno de ellos soltó un golpe que Yami esquivo con facilidad, los otros dos también soltaron golpes que Yami pudo esquivar sin ningún problema ya que se movía con mucha agilidad, su entrenamiento le había dado la facilidad de moverse con rapidez ante cualquier situación y aunque era 3 contra 1 Yami no tenía problemas en esquivar los golpes que aquellos sujetos querían propinarle, de repente Yami soltó un golpe directo en el rostro de Ushio lo más fuerte que pudo derribándolo al piso, con los otros dos les dio un golpe en el estómago y en las piernas de manera rápida derribándolos también. Sin darles oportunidad de levantarse soltó más golpes a los 3 dejándolos totalmente inmóviles.

-¿Quieren seguir desafiándome?- dijo Yami de manera muy confiada, Ushio se levantó, todavía quería intentar darle una lección cuando vio que sus otros dos amigos emprendían la retirada.

-¿A dónde creen que van inútiles?- pregunto Ushio molesto.

-Olvídalo Ushio con la paliza que nos propino fue suficiente, si quieres golpearlo hazlo tú solo, te deseamos suerte en eso, la vas a necesitar.- los dos salieron corriendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Todavía quieres intentar golpearme?- Yami se iba acercando a Ushio poco a poco, Ushio se iba haciendo para atrás, supo que no tenía oportunidad contra las habilidades de pelea de Yami, cuando menos se lo espero Yami le soltó un derechazo fuerte contra su rostro dejándolo noqueado.- eso fue por ser un cretino.- tranquilamente se retiraba a donde estaba Yugi.

-Eso fue increíble, supiste defenderte ante 3 tú solo, se ve que te gusta ser violento.

-No es que me guste ser violento, si me vencían podrían irse contra ti y no me perdonaría si te lastimaran porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a mi hermano menor.

-Gracias por defenderme Yami aunque sigo sin aprobar tu método salvaje de pelea.

-No vamos a discutir por ello otra vez, lo último que necesito es un discurso de tu parte sobre cómo no te gusta mi forma de pelear.- dijo Yami con molestia.

-De acuerdo aunque deberías intentar dialogar y no irte directo a los golpes, la violencia no resuelve nada, solo trae más violencia.- Yami solo viro los ojos dando a entender que el discurso de Yugi le estaba aburriendo.

-Mira ya entendí tu eres un pacifista y yo un militar, tu prefieres el dialogo aunque eso no te sirva contra un golpeador y yo soy de armas tomar, solo dejémoslo así ya que si me aburres con tus discursos de niño bueno me iré.

-Está bien lo que menos quiero hacer es que te enojes mejor vamos a seguir recorriendo la ciudad.- Yami asintió.

Yugi le daba un tour a Yami por Domino, dándole a conocer el centro de la ciudad, los parques y otros lugares a los cuales los chicos iban para divertirse, Yami examinaba cada detalle de la ciudad aunque en el fondo no le interesara, después de un rato regresaron a casa, Yugi le comento a Zora lo que había ocurrido, a ella no le gustaba que Yami tuviera ese estilo de vida, Zora se acercó a Yami que en esos momentos tomaba un vaso con agua.

-Hijo ¿Crees que podamos hablar?- Yami asintió.- mira tu hermano me dijo lo que sucedió y bueno ¿Crees que sea correcto que resuelvas todo a base de golpes?

-No puede ser, mira madre ya lo explique antes pero lo volveré a hacer: yo soy así, ese es mi estilo de vida, es verdad que no todo se resuelve a base de golpes pero tampoco todo se resuelve dialogando.- en esos momentos sonó el teléfono y Zora se dirigió a contestar.

-Residencia Moto.- dijo Zora.

-Zora déjame hablar con Atem.

-Alexander que desagradable escucharte.- al escuchar eso Yami puso un gesto que denotaba molestia.- ¿Qué deseas?

-Ya te lo dije, hablar con Atem, después pelearemos tu y yo por ahora solo pásamelo.

-De acuerdo y créeme que tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar, cariño es tu padre quiere hablar contigo.- Zora le paso el teléfono a Yami.

-A sus órdenes comandante.

-Cadete quiero verte, ven al parque Domino en 10 minutos, te espero.- Alexander colgó.

-Si eso es todo de nuestra platica me retiro a buscar a mi comandante, quiere verme.

Sin esperar a una respuesta Yami salió de la casa de su madre para buscar a su comandante, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar ya que el parque estaba a menos de 15 minutos de la casa de los Moto, cuando llego Yami vio a su comandante sentado, Yami se acercó a su comandante.

-Hola comandante.- hizo una reverencia en muestra de respeto.- ¿Quería verme?

-Si cadete ¿Cómo se la ha pasado con su madre?- Yami se sentó junto a él.

-De lo más aburrido, entre ella y Yugi no dejan de desaprobar el hecho de que peleo para defenderme, respeto sus opiniones pacifistas pero ya están comenzando a hartarme ¿Por qué no pueden respetar mi estilo de vida militar si yo si respeto sus estilos de vida pacifistas?

-Tu madre no aprueba esto, fue una de las razones por la cual nos divorciamos ya que no toleraba que fuera a combatir y que no estuviera tanto tiempo como ella deseaba. Pero no lo llame para eso, quiero saber ¿Hizo sus respectivos ejercicios hoy en la mañana?

-Claro comandante eso es algo que no dejaría de hacer sin importar si lo aprueban o no.

-Excelente, por lo que veo este parque es muy extenso, en algunas partes parece un bosque lo que lo hace perfecto para un ejercicio.

-¿En qué consistirá el ejercicio?

-Tiene que pasar y atravesar ese parque pero tendrá a un perseguidor tras de usted, lo que debe de hacer es intentar que no lo capturen, del otro lado del parque coloque una bandera, debe tomarla, yo seré el perseguidor si lo atrapo tendrá que pelear y si lo derribo está muerto, le daré 30 segundos de ventaja, arréglesela como pueda e intente encontrar la bandera ¡Ahora!

Yami se levantó y comenzó a correr, Alexander miraba su reloj, pasando el tiempo dicho se levantó y comenzó a adentrarse al parque, Yami trataba de ser silencioso y no dejar rastro, iba con cautela entre los árboles, pensaba que estaba lográndolo, a lo lejos bajo uno de los tantos árboles del parque vio una bandera de color rojo, corrió hacia ella cuando Alexander le salió por delante soltándole un golpe que Yami pudo bloquear con su brazo derecho, Alexander soltaba más golpes que Yami bloqueaba a la perfección con los brazos, Yami contra ataco pero Alexander también bloqueaba cada uno de sus golpes con ambos brazos, Yami le dio un derechazo, Alexander atrapo el puño de Yami con la mano, tomo más fuerte el puño de Yami y lo giro haciéndole una llave.

-Mal cadete, en estos momentos acabo de someterlo.- hacia presión en el brazo de Yami.

-No lo creo.- con el brazo izquierdo Yami dio un codazo al estómago de Alexander lo más fuerte que pudo, ese golpe hizo que Alexander retrocediera, Yami asesto un derechazo en la cara de Alexander y luego otro golpe directo al estómago.

Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo para atrapar la bandera, estuvo a punto de tomarla cuando Alexander saco un arma y disparo, le dio en ambas piernas derribándolo al piso, el dolor en sus piernas era muy fuerte, pero no se rendía comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su objetivo pero Alexander se había acercado, tomo la bandera poniendo el pie sobre la espalda de Yami y así declaro su victoria sobre Yami.

-¿Le duelen las piernas cadete? Eso es lo que provocan las balas de plástico.- dijo descargando el arma mostrando las balas de plástico.- fallo cadete, si hubiera sido una verdadera misión ya estaría muerto.- le quito el pie de encima y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Falle, usted no me dijo que sacaría un arma y me dispararía para bloquearme.- ante esas palabras Alexander le dio un golpe en el estómago muy fuerte dejándolo arrodillado.- ¿Y eso porque fue?- dijo con esfuerzo sujetándose con ambos brazos.

-Por lo que me acaba de decir, creo que ya lo sabe cadete, debe esperar lo inesperado, en las misiones así será los criminales no le van a avisar que le dispararan, lo harán cuando menos se lo espere para terminar con usted, fue muy estúpido de su parte no prever algo como eso.- le ayudo a levantarse pero le soltó otro golpe que Yami bloqueo con el brazo derecho.- bien bloqueado.- le soltó otro golpe que volvió a bloquear con el brazo izquierdo.- muy bien cadete.- esta vez le metió el pie tirando a Yami al piso.- recuerde espere lo inesperado si olvida eso entonces en el verdadero campo de batalla terminara muerto, levántese y vaya a casa, lo veré mañana.

Alexander dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Yami en el piso, el solo se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-Como siempre trapeo el piso conmigo, soy un desastre sino mejoro no tendré oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Se quedó en el piso un rato pensando en el ejercicio que Alexander le había puesto, fallar no era algo que tolerara pero sabía que cuando le tocaba enfrentarse a Alexander siempre era derrotado, para el siguiente ejercicio tendría que ser más astuto y mejorar sus habilidades sino no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir en el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia ¿Qué tal el ejercicio de Alexander? Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer esta loca historia, en especial a Riux y 3lliza luniita, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Discusión entre hermanos

**The mission**

**Capítulo 4: Discusión entre hermanos**

Se había quedado un rato en el parque acostado en el suelo, pensaba en la prueba impuesta por su padre y la manera en que había fallado, su padre tenía razón debió haber previsto el arma ya que en cada entrenamiento Alexander siempre lo sorprendía con algo y así era como siempre terminaba venciéndolo, a pesar de que eso siempre pasaba parecía que no podía grabársele en la cabeza lo impredecible que resultaba ser Alexander.

-Que tonto, que tonto soy, si sigo así jamás podre vencerlo, mi comandante es muy bueno peleando y manejando toda clase de armas por eso es el mejor en la línea de combate si logro derrotarlo aunque sea una vez sé que ya estaré listo para el siguiente obstáculo.

Se sentó, luego se puso en posición y comenzó a hacer lagartijas debía ejercitarse y ponerse en una mejor condición física, luego de hacer 1000 lagartijas se levantó y comenzó a trotar por el parque, aunque sus piernas aun le dolían por los impactos de las balas de plástico no dejaría que esa pequeñez lo detuviera. A lo lejos fue visualizado por un castaño y un rubio que como siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa, al verlo adentrarse al parque decidieron ir a ver, cuando lo alcanzaron vieron a Yami que parecía que peleaba solo ya que daba golpes al aire, decidieron acercarse a él, grave error.

-Hola Yami ¿Cómo has…?- al escuchar la voz tan repentina del rubio Yami soltó una patada en la cara de Joey con fuerza derribándolo al piso.

-Lo siento en verdad lo siento, no era mi intensión golpearte.- fue hacia Joey y se colocó a su nivel revisándolo, de la nariz de Joey salió sangre.

-Si así recibes a quien te saluda recuérdame no acercarme a ti, auch eso me dolió, sí que golpeas fuerte.- dijo Joey sosteniéndose la cara.

-Espero que con ese golpe no te hayan dejado más tonto de lo que ya estas.- dijo Tristán con toda la intención de molestar.

-Tu mejor cállate cabeza de antena.- dijo Joey con una venita aun lado.- Tristán iba a contestar pero Yami los interrumpió.

-Ya dejen de pelearse.- saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo coloco en la nariz de Joey.- quédate inclinado un momento hacia atrás, no hay ruptura de nariz así que sangraras un poco y luego solo te quedara un moretón en la cara, en verdad lo siento por un momento pensé que eras mi comandante queriendo darme otra sorpresa para dejarme en el piso.

-Está bien te perdono pero enserio golpeas muy duro, ya veo porque pudiste vencer a Ushio.- pasaron unos minutos y Joey ya no sangraba pero si se quedó sentado en el suelo.- ¿Qué era lo que hacías antes de que casi me tiras los dientes con esa patada?

-Practicaba un poco mi forma de pelear, tengo que mejorar.

-¿Mejorar? Ya eres bastante bueno en eso y aun quieres mejorar.- dijo Tristán.

-Ni tanto, se pelear bien pero hay a alguien que me deja comiendo polvo y si no lo supero jamás podre con lo demás que se me venga.

-Vaya ¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunto Joey.

-Mi comandante.- los dos se quedaron sin entender.- me refiero a mi padre solo que jamás le digo padre siempre me refiero a él como comandante, hace rato me puso una prueba y falle si no mejoro jamás estaré listo para el mundo.

-Se ve que te tomas esto muy enserio, tranquilo y tomate las cosas con más calma.- comento Tristán.

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme si estoy fallando en las pruebas?- Yami se puso de pie, Joey y Tristán solo lo vieron con una gotita aun lado de sus cabezas.

-No lo dije para que te enojes, no vayas a golpearme.

-No te preocupes, no haría algo como eso a un civil a menos que me provoque pero sé que tu comentario fue sin mala intención.- tanto el rubio como el castaño dieron un suspiro de alivio.- bueno chicos debo seguir, cuídense y en verdad discúlpame… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler y solo por si también se te olvido el nombre de este cabeza de antena es Tristán Taylor.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste monigote sin cerebro?- dijo Tristán tomando al Joey del cuello para ahorcarlo.

-De acuerdo ¿Ustedes siempre se llevan así?- Tristán paro de ahorcar a Joey y ambos asintieron.- entiendo pero mejor me reservo mi opinión, nos veremos (pensando: que tontos)

Yami se dirigió a casa de su madre para descansar un rato, al llegar vio que ella también iba llegando cargada de bolsas de mandado, al ver que se le dificultaba cargar varias bolsas a la vez decidió ir a donde estaba.

-Madre déjame ayudarte es mucho como para que lo cargues tu sola.- dijo mientras tomaba varias bolsas.

-Muchas gracias cariño es muy considerado de tu parte.- Zora puso las otras bolsas restantes en el piso y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y colocaron las compras en la mesa.- nuevamente gracias Yami, comenzare a guardar el mandado.

-Nuevamente déjame ayudarte, si estaré aquí será un gusto poder ayudar en las labores de tu casa.- dijo Yami de una manera muy cortes.

-Vaya eso en verdad es muy amable de tu parte, pensé que no te gustaban hacer este tipo de cosas como a Yugi, te lo agradezco hijo.

-¿Yugi no te ayuda con esto?- Zora negó.- que mal de su parte, mi comandante me enseño que siempre hay que ayudar a otros, poner de nuestra parte en cualquier labor.- dijo mientras comenzaba a guardar todo en la alacena.

-¿Eso te enseño?- Yami asintió.- es lo único bueno que te enseño.- eso ultimo lo dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto ya que no alcanzo a escuchar.

-Dije que bueno que te enseño esas cosas cariño.- no le diría la verdad ya que seguramente se enojaría, Yami termino de guardar las compras que su madre había hecho.

-Listo ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?- pregunto Yami, Zora negó.- bien entonces iré a mi habitación correspondiente ya que hare algo mas.- hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró, Zora se le quedo viendo.

-Hijo mío ¿Cómo es posible que no disfrutes de tu juventud y te preocupes por cosas sin sentido como llevar un entrenamiento como militar? Tu padre fue un irresponsable al ponerte en ese tipo de posición, hablare con el.- tomo el teléfono y marco el número del hotel donde Alexander se estaba hospedando, Alexander se lo había dado para que cualquier cosa se comunicara con él, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, en unos instantes la voz de un hombre contesto.

-Buenos días ¿Quién es?

-Soy Zora tenemos que hablar seriamente Alexander ¿Puedes en 1 hora en la fuente de sodas de Domino?

-Claro Zora, ahí nos veremos.- sin decir más palabras colgó el teléfono.

-Ahí nos veremos.

Zora comenzó con todo lo que tenía que hacer, pasada la hora salió hacia la fuente de sodas, al llegar Alexander ya estaba ahí, sin decir palabras solo se sentó frente a él, en su mirada se notaba su enfado, Alexander lo noto y supo que lo que se le venía era una discusión.

-Sin rodeos Zora dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- dijo de una manera muy directa.

-Es sobre Yami.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-En si el problema no es con el sino contigo, me molesta que le impusieras tu forma de vida tan salvaje, él tendría que ser un chico que debería de disfrutar de las diversiones de los chicos de su edad, ser alguien alegre, salir y tener amigos pero al contrario solo se preocupa por entrenar para ser el mejor ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Es solo un niño.

-Atem no es un niño y desde hace mucho dejo de serlo, el problema es que no toleras que él sea diferente a ti, quieres que se rija por las leyes en las cuales tu te basas, en este mundo Zora esas leyes no son muy aplicables, Atem eligió ese camino y tu deberías de apoyarlo en lugar de criticarlo constantemente.

-Yo no critico a Yami.

-Si lo haces y el me lo dijo, si el respeta tu posición ¿Por qué no puedes respetar la suya?

-Lo que yo quiero es que se comporte como un adolecente normal no como un soldado que ira a la guerra, en vez de ser alegre y siempre sonreír solo se queda serio sin mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Eso ya es cosa de él, yo no le prohibí sonreír y si él no quiere entonces déjalo ya que si terminas por hartarlo el querrá irse y no dudes que me buscara para que nos vayamos, Atem es un joven muy especial que ya formo su carácter.- Alexander lo decía de una manera muy seria.- ya sea que te guste o no Atem es así ¿Si eso es todo lo que me tenías que reclamar entonces me retiro ya que le impondré una prueba para esta tarde?

-¿Vez? A eso me refiero no lo tratas como a un joven sino como si fuera un soldado que ira a la guerra, si tiene esas ideas es porque le lavaste la cabeza a mi hijo y le arrebataste su niñez.

-¿Lavarle la cabeza? ¿De qué rayos hablas Zora? Yo no hice esa tontería que dices lo que pasa es que se dio cuenta de la realidad del mundo en el que vivimos y no quiere vivir encerrado en la misma burbuja en la que tú vives, si eso es todo me retiro.- se levantó y se fue sin esperar a que Zora le diera una respuesta.

Alexander se dirigió a un teléfono público y marco a la casa de Zora, en esos momentos Yami se encontraba solo ya que Yugi había salido con Tea, estaba en la sala leyendo cuando escucho el teléfono, tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-Residencia Moto ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto amablemente.

-Cadete, lo veré en una hora nuevamente en el parque.

-¿Una hora? Creí que lo vería hasta mañana comandante.

-Cambio de planes, en una hora y vaya preparado porque en cuanto vea que llega comenzara la prueba.

-¿Prueba? Muy bien ¿En qué consistirá?

-Cacería, en cuanto llegue será mi presa así que venga preparado.- en esos momentos Alexander colgó el teléfono.

-De acuerdo.- dejo el teléfono en su lugar.- esta vez seré yo quien venza en esta prueba, si fallo solo quiere decir que soy un fracaso.

Se levantó y fue a su habitación para guardar su libro, se puso ropa más adecuada para su entrenamiento, su vestimenta consistía en un pants color azul, playera color negro sin mangas, tenis, preparándose mentalmente espero a que se cumpliera el tiempo que su comandante le había dado, cumpliéndose el tiempo salió de la casa Moto dejando una nota avisando su ausencia y se dirigió al parque, cuando llego no vio a su comandante en ningún lado.

-(Pensando: justo como esperaba no lo veo en ninguna parte pero no me dejare engañar por lo que me muestran mis ojos, tal como el cazador y la presa, el cazador se mantiene escondido en el ambiente hasta el momento de atacar y matar a su presa, esta vez no me matara como ya lo ha hecho antes, estoy preparado y peleare con todo lo que tengo)

Comenzó a adentrarse al parque abriendo todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, caminaba adentrándose más y más, en un momento escucho un ruido que lo hizo alertarse más y ponerse en guardia, escucho el sonido de un disparo pero de inmediato se refugió en uno de los árboles del parque, el disparo reboto en el árbol en el que se refugió, se escuchó una voz.

-Muy bien previsto cadete pero esconderse no le servirá de nada ¿Quién será la presa y quien el cazador en esta prueba? Manténgase en guardia ya que no sabe que es lo que va a pasarle.

-Lo sé pero esta vez no me vencerá tan fácilmente, yo terminare siendo el cazador y no la presa.

-Esas son solo palabras yo quiero ver acciones que lo demuestren.

-Ya las vera eso téngalo por seguro.- el comandante volvió a esconder, Yami sabía muy bien que eso era para tenderle una emboscada.

Mientras tanto Yugi ya había llegado a su hogar junto con Tea, ambos se encontraban platicando en la sala cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta, Yugi se dirigió a abrir encontrándose con sus amigos Joey y Tristán.

-Hola chicos es un gusto verlos.- saludo con su habitual tono entusiasta.- Joey ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- pregunto al ver un moretón junto a su nariz.

-No es nada Yugi no te preocupes, fue un accidente.

-Si un accidente con la fuerte patada de Yami.- dijo Tristán.

-Te puedes callar.- dijo Joey con una venita aun lado.

-¿Qué dijeron? La fuerte patada de Yami ¿Él fue quien te hizo eso?- dijo Yugi sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

-Si pero fue un accidente Yugi.

-¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?- dijo en un tono de reproche.

-Porque sabía que te ibas a molestar pero el boca floja tenía que hablar.

Yugi no dijo nada y solo salió de la casa, se dirigió a buscar a Yami, sabia en donde estaba ya que cuando llego encontró la nota que Yami había dejado diciendo que saldría al parque, en esos momentos se encontraba molesto, sus amigos lo siguieron para ver a donde se dirigía con tanta prisa.

No tardo mucho en llegar al parque, busco a su hermano por todos lados ya que quería pedirle una explicación a lo que había hecho a su amigo Joey, de lejos lo visualizo, parecía que se escondía de alguien por la manera en que se comportaba.

-¡Yami!- al escuchar su nombre volteo y vio a Yugi aproximarse a él, Yugi se colocó frente a Yami para encararlo.

-Yugi ahora no es un buen momento.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo de una manera seria.

-Después ahora no puedo.- dijo estando algo nervioso ya que estaba en pleno entrenamiento.

-Claro que será ahora.- Yugi lo jalo de un brazo.- ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi amigo Joey?

-¿Quién? Ah si el rubio, Yugi en enserio ya después hablaremos de eso créeme ahora no es un buen momento.

-No, quiero que me lo digas ahora.- se estaba poniendo muy necio.

-Fue un accidente, después te lo…- no continuo ya que sintió varios disparos en espalda y piernas, Yami cayo al piso, Yugi se asusto al escuchar el sonido de los impactos, afortunadamente no fueron balas de verdad sino de plástico, Alexander salió de su escondite acercándose a Yami.

-¿Qué fue eso cadete? Un descuido así en el verdadero campo de batalla y ya estaría muerto, no puedo creer que cometiera un error tan estúpido como ese, me dijo que usted seria el cazador pero fue al contrario termino siendo la presa, fallo.

Yami solo se quedo en el piso apretando sus puños, las palabras fallo resonaban en su mente no quería creer que nuevamente había fallado, solo se quedo en el piso sin decir nada, en esos momentos no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

-Si se va a quedar en el piso lamentándose como un perdedor entonces me retiro, no quiero verlo en esa posición tan lastimera, fue un gusto verte Yugi.- Yugi estaba impresionado por lo que había pasado, sin decir más Alexander guardo su arma y dio media vuelta.- lo veré después cadete ahora tenga algo de dignidad y póngase de pie, no de lastima.

Sin decir más simplemente se retiró, Yugi se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Yami y toco su hombro aunque al sentir el contacto de inmediato retiro la mano de Yugi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No estoy bien, por tu culpa acabo de fallar en este entrenamiento, lo más seguro el comandante piensa que soy todo un idiota por distraerme de esa manera tan estúpida ¿Qué quieres?- dijo poniéndose de pie, los amigos de Yugi se acercaron a donde estaban ambos hermanos.

-Quiero saber ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi amigo?

-Lo de tu amigo fue un accidente, me hablo cuando no debió hacerlo.- subió su mirada la cual mostraba reproche.

-Te hablo cuando no debió hacerlo, hablando así suena a que fue intencional y no un accidente como dices.

-¿Qué? No le des otro significado a…

-¿Por qué te gusta ser tan violento?

-No es que me guste lo que estoy tratando de decirte…

-No deberías de ser así, deberías de ser de manera diferente.- Yugi no le daba oportunidad a Yami de hablar, Yami se hartó de que Yugi lo estuviera interrumpiendo y no le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

-¿Te puedes callar por un momento y dejarme hablar? Si no cierras la boca por las buenas entonces te la cerrare de un golpe.- hablo en un tono muy severo.

-¿Vez? A eso me refiero ya estas amenazándome con golpearme.- a Yami le salió una venita aun lado por el enojo que sentía.

-Es que no te callas y no quieres escucharme, lo de tu amigo fue un accidente, estaba practicando mi forma de pelear cuando llego, me hablo de una forma repentina y yo creí que era el comandante queriendo ponerme otra prueba y solté la patada dándole en la cara, en ningún momento quise lastimarlo, si el entiende que fue un accidente ¿Por qué tú no puedes entenderlo? Él fue el afectado y ni siquiera me reclama ¿Por qué tu si?

-Si lo entendí y sé que no fue tu intención golpearme, porque mejor no dejan de pelearse de esa manera.- Joey toco el hombro de Yami quien de inmediato soltó una mirada asesina llena de furia, Joey lo soltó.- solo decía.- dijo con una gotita aun lado de su cabeza.

-Lo siento Yami es que tu forma de vida es algo que no…

-No empieces con eso.- esta vez fue Yami el que interrumpió.- no quiero tus sermones, yo acepto y respeto tu vida aburrida y patética y no te estoy juzgando por ello como tu constantemente juzgas mi forma de vida.- esas palabras hirieron a Yugi.- venir aquí fue el peor de los errores, jamás debí haber aceptado la invitación de nuestra madre y debí haberme quedado en mi mundo, ahora si me permites me iré ya que no quiero verte y debo agradecerte que arruinaras mi entrenamiento, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad me iré de esta odiosa ciudad.

Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia rumbo desconocido, Yugi había quedado muy herido por sus palabras, Joey, Tea y Tristán se acercaron a Yugi, habían escuchado todo lo que Yami le había dicho.

-Wow sí que estaba furioso por un momento creí que te iba a golpear.- dijo Joey.- y créeme que si golpea duro.- se sobo la cara ya que solo de recordar la patada le dolía la cara.

-No debí interrumpirlo es muy obvio que su tonto entrenamiento es lo más importante para él.

-Yugi solo te dijo esas cosas porque está molesto, dale un tiempo para calmarse y arreglar las cosas, estoy segura de que no fue intencional.

-No lo sé Tea sonó que hablaba muy enserio, mi hermano me considera patético.- dijo Yugi con la mirada baja, todo eso le había dolido mucho.

-Tea tiene razón Yugi, dale tiempo a que se calme y ya hablaras con él para arreglar las cosas.- dijo Tristán, también quería hacer entender a Yugi que lo que le había dicho Yami no era verdad y solo lo dijo porque estaba molesto.

Yugi se quedó en compañía de sus amigos mientras Yami se había detenido en una parte sola del parque, respiraba agitado, se sentía arrepentido por lo que le dijo a Yugi pero también estaba molesto con él.

-¿Por qué no puede entenderlo?- dejo de pensar en Yugi y comenzó a pensar en su entrenamiento.- en verdad que soy un idiota, jamás lograre progresar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle? ¿Qué hago mal?

Se quedó con esos pensamientos, se sentó bajo un árbol para descansar, en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie, poco a poco se fue calmando, en esos momentos Yugi llego a sus pensamientos, esperaba hablar con él para arreglar las cosas ya que no quería estar peleado con su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un capítulo más de esta loca historia ¿Qué tal la pelea entre los dos hermanos? A ver cómo acaban las cosas entre Yami y Yugi, agradezco a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer y dejar un review en especial a Chiyo Asakura, Miley Atem, 3liiza luniita, Alice2Nekoi, Riux y Bastet Yugi Motou, gracias por sus reviews ya que me inspiran a seguir, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Arreglando desacuerdos

**The mission**

**Capítulo 5: Arreglando desacuerdos**

Se arrepentía de haberle hablado así a su hermano menor pero también sentía que si se quedaba ahí un momento mas no dudaría y lo agarraría a golpes, Yami ya se había puesto de pie y en esos momentos tenía la cabeza recargada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados ya que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, la prueba fallida y la manera en que le hablo a Yugi aún se sentía enojado y siendo así a la menor provocación explotaría como una bomba descargando toda su ira contra cualquiera que se atreviera a fastidiarlo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había una persona detrás de él, esta persona le tapó la boca y lo tomo con fuerza de la cintura pero Yami no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente así que soltó un codazo dando justo en el estómago y luego una patada en el rostro de esa persona derribándola al piso, cuando iba a soltar más golpes se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Entrenador Andrew? Discúlpeme pero pensé que era alguien que quería hacerme algo.- se agacho para ayudarle a levantarse.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno como son vacaciones y no tenía nada que hacer decidí venir a visitarte Atem, te vi y quise tomarte por sorpresa y ver cuál era tu reacción, como siempre golpeas muy duro.- el golpe que Yami le dio había sido tan fuerte que le sangro la nariz, se limpiaba esa sangre con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Gracias por su comentario entrenador y en verdad discúlpeme, me da mucho gusto verlo.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué te molesta Atem?- Yami no entendió a qué se refirió.- te conozco demasiado bien y se cuándo estás enojado.

-Es solo que me pelee con mi hermano y dije cosas que no debí haber dicho, me interrumpió en pleno entrenamiento y bueno a causa de eso falle, comenzó a reclamarme por golpear a su amigo y aunque trate de explicarle que eso fue un accidente no me escuchaba y me enoje tanto que le dije que su vida me parecía patética y aburrida y ahora no me siento bien con ello.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo.- puso sus manos en los hombros de Yami.- te siento muy tenso, pareciera que no estas disfrutando tus vacaciones, debes relajarte en estos momentos no estamos en la escuela y ni siquiera allá estas tan tenso como ahora.

-Mi madre y mi hermano no aprueban lo que hago, para el colmo me peleo con mi hermano y fallo las pruebas que el comandante me impone, no me puedo relajar.

-Creo que ya veo el problema real acompáñame.- comenzaron a caminar por el parque se detuvieron en donde había varios niños jugando con sus padres.- mira hacia allá y dime que vez.

-Veo a los niños jugar.- dijo de una manera seria.

-¿Qué mas vez?

-A sus padres jugar con ellos.

-Bien ahora te preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué vez allá?

-¿Tiene algún sentido esa pregunta? Ya dije lo que veo, niños jugando con sus padres.

-Bien te diré lo que yo veo, veo a varias familias jugando en paz, tranquilidad y armonía, todos juntos atesoran estos momentos y siempre están felices ya que no dejan que sus diferencias intervengan ¿No es así como deberías de llevarte con tu hermano y madre después de no verlos durante 10 años? Estar en paz y armonía con ellos a pesar de las diferencias que puedan tener.- Yami entendió a lo que quería llegar.

-Eso creo pero es todo lo contrario.- Yami observo más a los niños jugar con sus padres y por un momento se vio a si mismo jugando con Yugi cuando eran unos niños pequeños en compañía de sus padres, antes de que se divorciaran.- pero esos momentos ya se terminaron ahora ya no queda nada de esos momentos felices.

-Esos momentos pueden existir nuevamente solo si quieres, sabes no creo que te haya molestado tanto discutir con tu hermano, tu enfado se debe más a que fallaste en la prueba impuesta por Alexander y de tu frustración de que jamás has podido ganarle.- Yami desvió la mirada.- vamos a la fuente de sodas de esta ciudad te invito algo.

Salieron del parque y fueron a la fuente de sodas, Andrew pidió un helado de vainilla pero Yami no quiso nada así que Andrew pidió uno para él de fresa con chocolate.

-Dígame entrenador ¿A qué se refiere que me molesta más fallar que la pelea que tuve con mi hermano menor?

-Como no tienes un vínculo afectuoso entonces pelearte con él no te molesta tanto sin embargo fallar en lo que siempre te esfuerzas por pasar te enoja, Atem ¿Sabes porque fallas constantemente cuando Alexander te pone alguna prueba?

-Si, es porque no estoy lo suficientemente preparado para ganarle.

-No Atem te equivocas en eso, ya estás preparado pero hay algo que falla cuando estas con Alexander, algo que no has podido ver.

-No entiendo ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Pensé que te darías cuenta pero ya vi que no, tu técnica de pelea es muy buena pero cuando se trata de Alexander haces ataques por impulso, Alexander lee a la perfección todos tus movimientos y puede derribarte con facilidad además de que siempre usas las mismas tácticas contra él, más que nada vez a Alexander como alguien invencible cuando no lo es tienes que verlo como una simple persona no como un súper soldado, si logras verlo como a alguien que no es invencible que también tiene sus debilidades entonces tienes la oportunidad de ganarle, recuerda que tus primeras lecciones fueron sobre los puntos vitales del cuerpo sé que eso no lo usas pero recuérdalo y habrá una oportunidad, ataca con tranquilidad y hazte impredecible y solo así lograras la victoria sobre él.- Yami se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Andrew.- ahora con lo de tu hermano dime ¿Tienes valor?

-¿A qué se refiere con que si tengo valor? Usted sabe perfectamente que sí.

-No me refiero al valor que demuestras al tomar un reto sino al valor de admitir que te equivocaste y dijiste algo que no debió salir de tu boca, admitir los errores y aprender de ellos requiere mucho más valor que enfrentar un reto, tu hermano no sabía que estabas entrenando sino creo que te hubiera esperado, se equivocó pero tú también te equivocaste y ahora lo más sensato que puedes hacer es ofrecerle una disculpa porque así como los golpes dañan el cuerpo las palabras dañan el alma y ese daño es muy difícil que se borre.- Andrew se levantó de su asiento.- piénsalo campeón y lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte y disfrutar de las diversiones que te ofrece esta linda ciudad, por hoy olvida que eres un cadete y actúa como el joven que eres, veré a Alexander en la plaza nos vemos.

Andrew se despidió de Yami, dejo dinero por los helados y tranquilamente se retiró, Yami sabía que a pesar de ser un entrenador militar Andrew era una persona que nunca perdía la calma aun en el campo siempre se mostraba tranquilo, Yami admiraba mucho eso y por esa misma razón Andrew era su entrenador.

Se quedó pensando un poco más, comenzó a comer el helado que su entrenador le había invitado, hacia tanto que no probaba un helado y no porque no tuviera la posibilidad sino simplemente porque no quería, a su mente llego Yugi y se preguntaba ¿El helado de chocolate seguiría siendo su favorito? Comenzó a recordar que de niños cuando compraban helados Yugi siempre pedía de ese sabor y muchas veces su carita terminaba embarrada de ese frio postre.

**-RECUERDO-**

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Tokio dos niños casi idénticos jugaban en el patio de su casa a la pelota cuando escucharon un sonido ya bien conocido para ellos: la camioneta de los helados, el más pequeño puso una gran sonrisa al escucharlo y comenzó a llamar a sus padres.

-¡Mami, papi los helados, los helados!- de inmediato los padres de ambos niños salieron de la casa.

-Tranquilo mi amor, les compraremos uno.- dijo la señora Moto.

El padre de los niños paro al señor que se encargaba de vender ese rico y frio postre.

-Bien niños ¿De que los quieren?- pregunto el padre.

-Yo quiero de limón y tu Yugi.- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-Chocolate, chocolate.- decía el más pequeño brincando de alegría haciendo reír a sus padres y a su hermano mayor.

-Ya lo escucho señor uno de limón y uno de chocolate.

El señor despacho los helados y después de que el padre de los niños pagara lo que le pedía se retiró dejando a dos pequeños muy contentos, el menor comía el suyo con rapidez.

-No te lo comas tan rápido hermanito o si no te dolerá la cabeza.

-Pero me gusta Yami.- dijo Yugi con un puchero en su carita, después de comer un poco más un pequeño dolor se le vino a la cabeza.- mi cabeza.

-Te dije que no te lo comieras rápido.- dijo dándole un abrazo a su hermanito.

-Bueno.- puso una sonrisa aún más grande.- no importa me gusta.- siguió comiendo su helado, para cuando se lo acabo tenía la cara llena de helado.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Yami comenzó a reírse de ese pequeño recuerdo, había tantos recuerdos de su hermanito en su mente solamente que estos estaban sellados, decidió comprar un helado de ese sabor para Yugi y esperaba que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

Pago el precio de los helados y se dirigió a casa, cuando llego vio que Yugi estaba sentado en la sala jugando con su videojuego portátil, Yugi volteo a verlo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse pero luego regreso la mirada a su juego, Yami se colocó detrás de el pero no se sentía con el valor de hablarle.

-(Pensando: vamos Yami no seas cobarde y solo dile que lo sientes, ten el valor de disculparte ¿Cómo es posible que tenga el valor de enfrentarme a los que me agreden pero no tengo el valor de decir un simple lo siento?)- dio un suspiro pero luego decidió hablar.- Yugi ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Hablar? ¿No preferirías simplemente golpearme? Ya sabes después de todo soy aburrido y patético, alguien como yo no tendría oportunidad de defenderse contra un guerrero como tú.- dijo duramente, no quería mirar a Yami en esos momentos solo se concentraba en su videojuego.

-Hablar, por lo que veo no quieres verme y no te culpo así que hablare ya depende de ti si quieres escucharme.- dio otro suspiro.- lo siento.- Yugi se sorprendió ante lo que escucho.- no debí decirte lo que te dije y no debí dejarme llevar por el enojo eso solo hizo que te lastimara sin que te lo merecieras, me enfado que interrumpieras mi entrenamiento pero pensándolo bien tu no sabías que yo entrenaba en esos momentos.- a pesar de sus palabras Yugi no lo volteo a ver.- te compre esto, recordé lo mucho que te gustaba el helado de chocolate y que cada vez que lo comprábamos siempre terminabas con la cara llena de chocolate, espero que ese siga siendo tu sabor favorito.- dijo poniéndoselo a un lado.- nos vemos.

Dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación correspondiente, Yugi observo esa copa de helado con chispas de chocolate, sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar eso.

-Yami.- al escuchar a Yugi se detuvo y volteo a verlo.- ¿De verdad recuerdas eso? ¿De verdad recuerdas esos momentos?

-Sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer, siempre te quejabas de que te dolía la cabeza por comerte el helado tan rápido y siempre al final decías no importa y seguías hasta acabártelo, una vez terminaste por embarrarme a mí también.- esbozo una sonrisa.- en verdad lo siento.

-Yami yo también lo siento al inicio no quise escucharte porque estaba enfadado de que golpeaste a Joey y después de que te fuiste Joey me explico cómo fueron las cosas además de que lamento haberte interrumpido, tu entrenamiento es importante para ti y…- un sollozo escapo de su boca, al escucharlo Yami se acercó y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Yugi.

-No digas más creo que ambos nos equivocamos y nos comportamos de una manera que termino por lastimarnos, yo no pienso que seas aburrido y patético solo lo dije porque me molesta que siempre estés criticando mi manera de ser.

También lamento siempre estar diciéndote esas cosas es solo que siempre te he recordado como alguien gentil y noble y verte así soltando golpes ante cualquiera que se te oponga en verdad me desconcierta, no me acostumbro.- Yami se sentó junto a Yugi.

-Ni yo me acostumbro a toda esta paz, nuestros mundos son muy diferentes y si no encontramos la manera de congeniar terminaremos por odiarnos, después del divorcio de nuestros padres quedamos separados y ahora aunque nos reencontramos y ya estamos juntos entre nosotros estamos separándonos aún más porque nuestras ideas no concuerdan.

-Tienes razón y no quiero eso, no quiero separarme más de ti otra vez.- en esos momentos Yugi se recargo en Yami.- espero que encontremos la manera de llevarnos bien.

-Solo tú tienes que aceptar mi entorno militar y yo debo aceptar tu entorno pacifico, si aprendemos a hacer eso entonces nos llevaremos bien.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Yami asintió.- ¿Qué te hizo disculparte? Creí que eras muy orgulloso y que no te disculparías.

-Si soy muy orgulloso y por lo general no me habría molestado en darte una disculpa, lo que me hizo tragarme mi orgullo fue el consejo de un gran amigo.

-¿Amigo? Creí que habías dicho que tú no tenías amigos y que no te importaba tenerlos.

-Es mi entrenador a pesar de ser una persona que también vive para la batalla tiene su lado tranquilo, lo admiro porque a pesar de que puede estar presionado nunca pierde la calma, me dijo esto: admitir los errores y aprender de ellos requiere mucho más valor que enfrentar un reto, me sentía mal por lo que te dije pero no quería admitir que me equivoque al decirte esas cosas debido a mi orgullo, si no lo hubiera aceptado no estaríamos hablando, es mi entrenador pero creo que también puedo denominarlo amigo.

-Me alegra mucho hermano muchas veces el orgullo no sirve de nada si eso te alejara de quienes más quieres, sabes me encantaría conocer a tu entrenador.

-Vino de visita pero no sé en donde se hospedara supongo que cuando vea a mi comandante le preguntare, ahora me retiro hermanito me dio mucho gusto haber platicado contigo y haber resulto este problema también espero no volver a pelearme contigo, come tu helado o se derretirá.- Yami se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Gracias por el helado, el chocolate sigue siendo mi sabor favorito.- dijo mientras agarraba la copa que traía ese rico postre que siempre le había gustado.- ¿Vez como todo se arregla si se dialoga?

-Ya lo veo pero lamentablemente no todo se resuelve así.- se retiró de ahí dejando a Yugi en la sala quien comenzó a comerse su helado, en su rostro puso una gran sonrisa.

Se sentía feliz de haber resuelto ese problema con Yugi ahora ya se sentía en paz, ahora podía pensar más claramente, se recostó en su cama pensando en su entrenamiento, en cómo podría vencer a Alexander, ya había fallado demasiado y ya no se podía permitir una falla más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ganarle? Prácticamente parece que es invencible.- en esos momentos recordó las palabras de su entrenador.

**-RECUERDO-**

-Pensé que te darías cuenta pero ya vi que no, tu técnica de pelea es muy buena pero cuando se trata de Alexander haces ataques por impulso, Alexander lee a la perfección todos tus movimientos y puede derribarte con facilidad además de que siempre usas las mismas tácticas contra él, más que nada vez a Alexander como alguien invencible cuando no lo es tienes que verlo como una simple persona no como un súper soldado, si logras verlo como a alguien que no es invencible que también tiene sus debilidades entonces tienes la oportunidad de ganarle, recuerda que tus primeras lecciones fueron sobre los puntos vitales del cuerpo sé que eso no lo usas pero recuérdalo y habrá una oportunidad, ataca con tranquilidad y hazte impredecible y solo así lograras la victoria sobre él.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-Siempre ataco por impulso, es verdad cuando mis oponentes me atacan siempre contraataco y me defiendo con la calma que se requiere en la batalla pero cuando me enfrento a mi comandante lo veo como si fuera la persona más fuerte del mundo y solo ataco por atacar, no planeo mis movimientos contra mi comandante como con mis otros oponentes, es verdad tengo que meterme en la cabeza que Alexander solo es una persona no un súper soldado.

Se quedó meditando en todo lo que le dijo Andrew y comenzó a planificar una forma para poder vencer a Alexander, comenzó a recordar las cosas básicas que le había enseñado su entrenador, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar golpes al aire como si estuviera peleando contra alguien.

-Tengo que vencer a mi comandante, si no lo hago jamás podre progresar en los siguientes obstáculos que se vengan en mi camino, sé que puedo hacerlo, en la siguiente prueba seré yo quien salga victorioso.

Estaba determinado a vencer, sabía que Alexander era un combatiente muy fuerte y hábil tanto con armas como con los puños pero sin importar que tanto tiempo le llevara conseguiría vencerlo, Alexander representaba el obstáculo para pasar al siguiente nivel, después de practicar sus movimientos se sentó y comenzó a recordar todas las pruebas y las batallas que habían sido impuestas por Alexander y en todas veía que efectivamente lo atacaba con impulso y al hacer eso le permitía al comandante Alexander contraatacar y vencer.

-Debo cambiar eso, ya no debo ser tan predecible debo atacar con la misma calma con la que ataco a mis demás rivales, sé que puedo solo debo dejar de ver a mi comandante como una persona invencible.

Se volvió a recostar pensando en las estrategias que utilizaría, ahora más que nunca estaba determinado a vencer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que fue un poco tranquilo, que bien que las cosas entre Yami y Yugi se hayan arreglado pero ¿realmente podrán respetarse en sus opiniones e ideas? Eso averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos, mando un gran saludo a mis hermanas y un agradecimiento a 3lliza luniita, Alice2Nekoi, Miley Atem (ten paciencia primita linda aun eres nueva en esta página deja que pase un poco más el tiempo y ya verás cómo comenzaran a leerte tkm) y Bastet Yugi Motou que ha escrito reviews en mis otras historias, gracias por sus comentarios, hago la recomendación de la historia de Miley Atem llamada operación x es una historia realmente buena, pasen a su página y léanla créanme no se arrepentirán n.n sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Formando vínculos

**The mission**

**Capítulo 6: Formando vínculos**

En la plaza Domino se reunieron dos hombres que no solo eran los mejores combatientes sino también los mejores amigos, al verse se dieron un cordial saludo.

-Mi gran amigo Andrew Nakamura ¿Cómo has estado?

-Creo que igual que tu Alexander viejo tigre de batalla.

El apodo "tigre" Alexander se lo había ganado porque sus habilidades en batalla eran similares a las de un tigre en cacería, rápido, muy ágil y cuando se requería mortal.

-Me sorprendió cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que vendrías a Domino.

-Bueno no tenía caso que me quedara en Fukushima si me iba a aburrir tu mejor que nadie sabe que cuando son vacaciones la escuela se queda sola excepto por los cadetes indisciplinados, no me quise a quedar a cuidar a un montón de jóvenes que no saben lo que es el compromiso y la disciplina así que hice mis maletas y aquí me tienes.

-Me alegra verte viejo dragón así no me aburriré pensando en que debería ir a Fukushima.

El apodo "dragón" era de Andrew ya que a pesar de que a veces mostraba una personalidad que parecía pacifica para la batalla era tan feroz como un dragón furioso.

-No me digas problemas con tu ex esposa.

-Brujo.- dijo Alexander con algo de gracia en su voz.- además Atem, bueno en el último entrenamiento mostro un error que sería fatal si estuviera en una verdadera misión.

-Vi a Atem y sí que parecía molesto por eso, Alex ¿Por qué no lo dejas descansar en estas vacaciones? Que se relaje, ya tendrá más oportunidades de entrenar cuando se regrese a la escuela, creo que le hace falta relajarse y ver el otro lado de nuestro mundo.

-¿Crees que quiera? Ese muchacho es muy obstinado y cabeza dura, también es mi idea dejarlo descansar pero en el camino hacia acá me dijo que aunque fueran vacaciones él quería seguir con el entrenamiento, está obsesionado con ello.

-Más que obsesionado con entrenar está obsesionado con vencerte para el tu representas su obstáculo, ese chico se comporta más serio que un soldado a prueba, creo que unos días de descanso no le vendrían mal así aprendería lo que es disfrutar la vida fuera del campo de batalla, sigue siendo joven y es más comprometido que un general de 40 años.

-Bueno sé que algún día lograra vencerme pero ahora eso es muy difícil si sigue peleando de la manera en que lo hace ¿Cómo es posible que derribe a muchos incluyéndote y conmigo no pueda? Espero que en estos días aprenda a tomarse las cosas con calma.- Ambos amigos comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad platicando de diversos temas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de Domino un par de hermanos estaban conviviendo… bueno más o menos.

-Yami exactamente ¿Para qué estás haciendo esto?- pregunto Yugi mientras veía como Yami hacia lagartijas.

-Ya te lo he dicho necesito mantenerme en forma.

-Ya se eso pero ¿Por qué tengo que estar arriba de ti mientras lo haces? Siento como si estuviera en un sube y baja.

-Si ya te incomodo entonces ya bájate de mi espalda.- Yugi se levantó y Yami se sentó en el piso.- quería algo de peso para que fuera más difícil y déjame decirte no pesas nada.- Yugi solo hizo un puchero por ese comentario.- no lo dije para que te enojaras.

-Está bien pero deberías de relajarte un poco mas además son tus vacaciones no crees que deberías portarte ya sabes menos militarizado y más como alguien de tu edad.

-No puede ser ¿Qué dijimos hace rato?- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Ya se pero yo solo quiero que disfrutes este lado del mundo ya después podrás hacer lo que siempre haces, vamos solo por lo que queda en esta semana olvida que eres un cadete por favor.

-De acuerdo creo que puedo probar un estilo de vida diferente al mío pero será solo por esta semana después no me lo vuelvas a pedir ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho.- se abalanzo y lo abrazo.- te enseñare mi hermano militar lo que es la vida de… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes a las personas que no son militares?

-Civil, me enseñaras lo que es la vida de un civil.

-Eso, conmigo aprenderás a relajarte un poco más empezando por las diversiones que tenemos aquí en Domino, más tarde vendrán mis amigos e iremos a uno de nuestros sitios favoritos: la arcada ya verás que ahí te divertirás.- Yugi estaba emocionado con la idea.

-Que emoción.- dijo Yami de manera sarcástica.

-Y de paso veré si tienes algo de lo que se llama emociones humanas o si careces de ellas.

-Si tengo eso solo que no lo demuestro, deja me arreglo y me pongo algo más presentable.

Yami se levantó y fue a su habitación, a los pocos minutos ya estaba cambiado y arreglado, traía un juego de chaqueta y pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera azul que hacia combinación con sus tenis. En 20 minutos sonó el timbre de la entrada, Yugi abrió la puerta encontrándose con los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos.

-Hola amigos ¿Qué creen? Yami nos acompañara a la arcada.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto un rubio incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.- eso es una buena noticia.- dijo acercándose a Yami pasando su mano por detrás de su espalda tocando el hombro de Yami.- ya verás que te divertirás.

-Estas demasiado cerca.- en esos momentos Joey lo soltó.

-Esto sí que será difícil pero mi misión es hacer que este cadete aparentemente sin sentimientos se divierta.- dijo Yugi en un tono juguetón.

-¿Cadete sin sentimientos? Para tu información hermanito que no demuestre mis sentimientos y emociones no significa que no tenga.

-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que este par comiencen a pelear.- dijo Tristán mientras se llevaba a Yugi y Joey a Yami.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la arcada, al entrar Yami examinaba con la mirada cada centímetro del lugar rodeado por todo tipo de videojuegos.

-Con que esta es la arcada.- dijo Yami.- se ve entretenido.

-Es más que entretenido, es uno de los mejores lugares hermano ¿Qué jugaremos primero?

-Ya se uno de carreras.- dijo Joey entusiasmado.

-Te reto Wheeler a que no puedes ganarme en una carrera.

-Eso es lo que tú crees cabeza de antena.

-Ya lo veremos cara de plátano aplastado.- como locos se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el juego de carreras.

Los dos comenzaron a jugar, Yugi y los demás se acercaron a ver, después de una reñida carrera el ganador fue Joey.

-Sí, esta victoria es para Joey Wheeler, en tu cara bobo, danza de la victoria.- comenzó a moverse de manera extraña ya que según él estaba haciendo su danza de la victoria.- Yugi y Tea estaban riéndose, Tristán haciendo berrinche y Yami solo miraba con una gota aun lado de su cabeza.

-Vamos hermano ríete un poco con las locuras que hace Joey.

-¿Siempre hace eso?- pregunto Yami en susurro a Yugi.

-Siempre, ya te acostumbraras a su actitud de loco.- Yugi trataba de contenerse la risa, en minutos Joey dejo de hacer su danza de la victoria.

-¿Ahora a que jugamos?- pregunto Tea, al voltear a su lado derecho vio la máquina de danza.- ya se vamos a ese.- señalando la máquina, se acercaron a la máquina, Tea subió a la pista de baile.- ¿Quién quiere retarme a una batalla de baile?

-Yami quiere.- dijo Yugi levantándole la mano a Yami.

-Yugi hazme un favor y no opines por mí además no se bailar.

-Vamos solo sube ahí y comienza a mover ese cuerpo.- Yugi comenzó a empujar a Yami para tratar de hacer que subiera pero por más que lo intento no logro moverlo ni un centímetro.

-Mejor sube tú y baila.- Yami agarro a Yugi de un brazo y lo empujo haciendo que subiera.

-De acuerdo don amargado.- entre Yugi y Tea comenzaron la competencia, ambos eran muy buenos en el juego pero al final Tea termino siendo mejor cosa que en realidad a Yugi no le importaba ya que para él lo importante era divertirse, ambos bajaron riéndose.- Ya viste como se juega ahora sube y baila.

-No lo creo.- dio media vuelta y comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

-Hacer que se divierta sí que será una misión imposible.- comento Tristán.

-Sí que lo será pero yo seguiré tratando, vamos a alcanzarlo antes de que decida irse.

Los 4 fueron a donde estaba Yami que seguía recorriendo el lugar viendo los tipos de videojuegos que había ahí, en uno escucho un sonido similar al de un arma dispararse solo que con menos intensidad, se acercó para ver y era un videojuego de guerra y misiones, se quedó hipnotizado al ver como un chico estaba jugando.

-Yami…- Yugi detuvo sus palabras al ver lo que Yami observaba con mucha atención.- debí suponer que si un juego le llamaba la atención sería un juego de guerra.- Yami veía con atención ya que en el juego consistía en atravesar un campo y dispararle a diferentes objetivos y enemigos para ir recorriendo los niveles para completar las misiones.

En un descuido el chico termino perdiendo el juego en el nivel 2, el chico se retiró y Yami se acercó tomando el arma que estaba conectada al juego con la cual simularía un arma verdad, dejo que ese juego terminara y después puso una moneda dando comienzo a un nuevo juego, apunto el arma y comenzó la misión, se veía que era bueno en ese juego ya que estaba pasando todos los obstáculos en el juego sin ningún problema, estaba absorto en eso, Yugi y los demás estaban sorprendidos por ello.

-Vaya ese es uno de los juegos más difíciles y lo está pasando como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.- comento el rubio.

-Miren la forma en que toma el arma, me pregunto si realmente ha manejado armas como para sostener esa así.- pregunto el castaño.

-Creo que eso es obvio pero parece que no se divierte esta absorto como si realmente estuviera en una misión, creo que será difícil que por esta semana mi hermano deje esas tendencias militares.

En un rato Yami logro acabar el juego con una puntuación alta, simplemente dejo el arma de juguete en su lugar y salió corriendo de ahí, Yugi y los demás lo siguieron, vieron que se dirigió a la salida de la arcada, cuando salieron vieron que estaba sentado junto a la entrada.

-Fue un excelente juego, nadie había podido pasarlo de esa manera con una sola moneda, eres muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos.- dijo Tea sentándose a un lado de Yami seguida de los demás.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre? Mientras jugabas parecía que no te divertías más bien lo tomaste como si fuera una verdadera misión.

-Ojala las misiones fueran así de fáciles ni siquiera las de simulación son así, discúlpame Yugi pero la verdad no soy nada divertido y ver en esa pantalla como iba el juego me recordó tantas cosas.

-¿Cómo que cosas hermano?

-Como veía los entrenamientos de mi comandante que eran a campo abierto, después de que tu y yo nos separamos siempre veía la forma de entrenamiento que mi comandante daba en el colegio militarizado a los que serían los futuros soldados muchas veces ese entrenamiento no parecía eso más bien parecía que se desarrollaba una mini guerra.

-Supongo que ver todo eso hizo que desearas entrenar para ser un agente federal.- dijo Yugi.

-No fue eso, lo que hizo que me decidiera a ser un agente es que cuando tenia 8 años yo sufrí un atentado de parte de un asesino.- todos se sorprendieron ya que no se imaginaron algo así.

-¿Atentaron contra tu vida?- Yami asintió, Yugi en verdad estaba sorprendido.- ¿Cómo fue eso Yami? ¿Nos podrías contar hermano?

-No es algo que me guste decir ya que fue el peor susto que me he llevado pero está bien tal vez así me entiendas, antes los federales reclutaban a mi padre por lo mismo que él es un excelente combatiente, debido a sus habilidades le apodan el tigre.

-¿Tigre? Qué apodo más raro ¿Por qué le dicen así?- pregunto el rubio con mucha curiosidad.

-Porque es sigiloso en su cacería, rápido en sus reflejos y letal al atacar tal como lo es un tigre cuando está cazando y acechando a su presa antes de matarla, cuando era reclutado se ausentaba bastante tiempo y yo me quedaba con el que ahora es mi entrenador Andrew Nakamura, a veces lo extrañaba ya que se ausentaba por mucho tiempo pero Andrew me explicaba que no podía llevarme con él por lo peligroso que resultaban ser sus misiones encubiertas, cuando termino su misión más larga quiso compensarme llevándome a todos lados pero ese día un asesino contratado por el jefe de una organización terrorista que mi comandante arruino, ese tipo me embosco y tomo como rehén, mi comandante se dio cuenta y fue a mi rescate, tenía el arma del tipo aquí.- señalando su frente.- cuando iba a jalar el gatillo mi comandante lo tomo de la cabeza y le rompió el cuello, quede muy asustado ya que pensé que iba a morir, ese día yo le pregunte ¿Por qué se arriesgaba de esa manera? Y su respuesta fue porque alguien debe hacerlo, si las personas buenas no hacen algo entonces las personas malas siempre ganaran y el mundo estaría en más caos de lo que ya está, después de eso yo quise hacer una diferencia, tener un entrenamiento y poder luchar tal y como el comandante lo hace.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada solo se quedaron callados, ahora entendían el porqué de su actitud seria y porque siempre se dedicaba a los entrenamientos sin preocuparse de otra cosa, esa experiencia lo había hecho cambiar a tal grado que parecía que no tenía sentimientos, ahora Yugi entendía más porque su hermano se había obsesionado con el entrenamiento militar.

-Entonces quieres evitar que esas cosas le pasen a otras personas, creo que ahora puedo entender porque nunca muestras tus sentimientos y emociones.

-Creo que muchas veces has visto por la televisión que hubo un atentado contra cierta persona o lugar y te preguntas ¿Por qué hacen eso? Y aunque la policía busque a los responsables jamás dan con ellos y si logran ubicarlos hay enfrentamientos muy sanguinarios, esas personas no entienden con palabras y esto es algo que siempre escuche al comandante decir: esas personas son terroristas porque atentan contra la vida de gente inocente sin remordimiento, no les importa quien pueda morir, no se puede razonar con ellos y solo eliminándolos se les puede detener, son palabras crueles pero muy ciertas.

-Puede que sí, yo jamás he experimentado eso y si esa es tu razón de luchar y convertirte en un agente entonces te apoyo, sé que serás de los mejores agentes que puedan existir.

-¿En verdad crees que puedo llegar a ser de los mejores agentes Yugi?

-Claro que sí, eres muy bueno luchando, en estrategias y por lo que se vio en ese juego eres bueno manejando las armas, serás de los mejores.

-Gracias hermano, ahora tengo un obstáculo que superar y ese es el comandante ya que jamás he podido vencerlo, él es muy fuerte todo un experto en combate, no sé cómo podría vencerlo.

-Ya hallaras la forma.- dijo Joey repentinamente.- como dijo Yugi eres bueno en tu forma de pelear y si sigues insistiendo lograras derrotarlo, será muy fuerte pero no es invencible.

-Es cierto.- esta vez fue Tea la que hablo.- debes luchar como hasta ahora lo has hecho y si sigues perseverando lo lograras.

-No solo tienes el apoyo de tu hermano sino también el nuestro, somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos hasta el final en tus sueños, superaras ese obstáculo.- dijo Tristán.

-Jamás te rindas Yami, si nadie ha derribado a nuestro padre entonces tú serás el primero en hacerlo, siempre lucha por lo que deseas y si perseveras mas ya verás que lo lograras.- Yami no se esperaba esas palabras de Yugi y los demás.

-Yo no sé qué decir es muy lindo de su parte alentarme para seguir luchando, me siento con más fuerzas, gracias chicos.

-Vamos viejo para eso son los amigos para apoyarse en todo momento y luchar juntos hasta el final.- dijo Joey.

-Vaya es la primera cosa inteligente que ha dicho en todo el día.- dijo el castaño con toda la intención de molestar al rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste cabeza de antena?

-Lo que escuchaste cara de mono.- entre los dos comenzaron a pelearse (n/a: cuando no)

-Ya comenzaron ese par a pelearse.- dijo Tea con fastidio.

En esos momentos se escuchó una risa era Yami que se estaba riendo por la pelea de Joey y Tristán.

-Se está riendo, al fin el cadete Yami Atem Moto se está riendo.- Yami volteo a ver a Yugi con esa sonrisa adornando sus labios pero al voltear vio un flash que lo cegó, Yami comenzó a quejarse por eso.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso? ¿Qué me quede ciego?- decía mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Lo siento hermano es que quiero tener siempre presente esa sonrisa de tu parte.- mirando la foto que le tomo con su celular.- mira que bien saliste.- Yugi le mostro la foto a Yami, en verdad había salido muy bien.

-Tienes razón salí muy bien pero la próxima vez avísame para no quedar ciego.

-Lo siento hermano.- dijo con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo y sacando la lengua de manera muy inocente, en esos momentos Yami se levantó.- ¿Qué harás?

-Me siento animado ¿Qué les parece si regresamos adentro a seguir jugando?

-Si.- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo quiero jugar más carreras.- de pronto Joey comenzó a correr de vuelta a la arcada.

-Yo también y esta vez te venceré.- Tristán también comenzó a correr.

-Eso quisieras.- entre los dos se comenzaron a pelear, sin decir nada Tea comenzó a caminar hacia la arcada dejando a Yami y Yugi solos.

-Tus amigos son personas únicas.- comento Yami.

-Sí que lo son y por lo que se ve te apoyan, puedes considerarlos también tus amigos, no estás solo hermano.- dijo sonriente.

-Gracias, sabes muchas veces estuve solo y jamás me había importado tener compañía porque creí que no la necesitaba pero ahora tus amigos me han hecho sentir bien con sus palabras, su carisma y su forma loca de actuar, creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto, si antes creía que mi sueño era lejano ellos me han hecho sentir que muy pronto podré cumplirlo (pensando: esto me da una razón más para luchar por mis objetivos, protegeré a la gente inocente como lo son mis amigos y mi hermano menor) vamos adentro.- Yugi asintió feliz, ambos se adentraron a la arcada.

Sin que se dieran cuenta en una esquina de la calle dos hombres miraban a Yami y Yugi, uno de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por lo que veo en esa sonrisa estas satisfecho ¿Verdad tigre?

-Así es, ese brillo jamás lo había visto en la mirada de Atem, siempre estuvo solo pero ahora por lo que veo eso cambio, dejare que se divierta en esta semana ya después reiniciara con su entrenamiento, vámonos Andrew.

Andrew asintió y ambos se retiraron, los dos estaban satisfechos de que Yami comenzara a formar lazos afectivos con otras personas pero sobretodo que ya no se sintiera solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaran las partes que ya tendrán acción en esta historia y todo comenzara a cambiar tanto para Yami y los demás, ya lo verán n.n mando agradecimientos a 3liiza luniita (ya me di cuenta que si se te antojo el helado del capítulo anterior, mi sabor favorito es de chocolate), Riux, Alice2Nekoi, Ayumi Yami Motou (te quiero hermana) y Miley Atem gracias por su apoyo, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. El viaje

**The mission**

**Capítulo 7: El viaje**

Ya habían pasado dos días, el vínculo que había estado marchito por tanto tiempo entre Yami y Yugi había renacido fortaleciéndose de gran manera, también había formado un nuevo vínculo con Joey, Tea y Tristán, esos días los disfrutaba al máximo así cuando regresara a la rutina militarizada tendría esos momentos guardados en su corazón que le darían aún más fortaleza para seguir adelante.

En esos días Alexander había decidido dejar descansar a Yami solo le pedía que cumpliera con el ejercicio matutino y el nocturno y de ahí Yami podría hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo, a Zora le daba gusto verlo relajado y no tan tenso como el primer día que llego, le parecía que poco a poco recuperaba su gentileza y nobleza.

En un día soleado Yami salió junto con Yugi a un día de campo en una de las áreas del parque de Domino junto con sus amigos, entre todos platicaban alegremente sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Yami volteo a ver a un área donde había un par de niños jugando en los columpios, se concentró en esa escena.

-Saben ver este parque y todo lo que muestra me hace recordar tantas cosas de mi infancia antes de que nuestros padres se divorciaran, Yugi ¿Recuerdas que antes jugábamos mucho en los columpios? Como esos niños.- Yugi volteo a ver a donde estaban los niños.

-Si lo recuerdo, me encantaba cuando me empujabas para tener cada vez más altura, recuerdo que una vez golpeaste muy fuerte con el columpio.

-Jajajaja si, solo de recordarlo me duele la frente.- sobándose donde fue el impacto hace mucho tiempo.- esta ciudad es tan tranquila, disfrutare lo que me queda de tiempo aquí ya que una vez que regrese a la escuela no tendré paz en un buen tiempo.

-Hermano me gustaría que fueras a la escuela con nosotros.- dijo Yugi.

-Tú eres de secundaria y yo soy de preparatoria, no estaríamos juntos.

-Lo sé pero qué tal si haces un cambio de escuela y ya sé que aunque no estaríamos en la misma escuela pero si estaríamos en la misma ciudad, nos veríamos siempre.

-No se puede.- dijo de una manera seria.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno ya estoy en mi último grado de escuela así que no tiene ningún chiste que haga un cambio además de que el comandante no lo permitiría ya que cuando cumpla los 18 hare el servicio militar y hare una carrera.

-Entiendo aunque habría sido bueno.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

-Ahora no me quiero preocupar por el regreso a Fukushima ahora solo quiero disfrutar este tiempo a lado de mi hermano menor y mis amigos.

-Así se habla viejo por ahora no te preocupes por regresar ahora solo disfruta de la vida y déjate llevar.- Yami sonrió con esas palabras de Joey, una voz hablo detrás de ellos.

-Así se habla jovencito, yo no habría podido decirlo mejor.- todos voltearon hacia atrás, Yami esbozo una sonrisa al ver a esa persona, se levantó para recibirlo.

-Entrenador.- le dio la mano en saludo.- ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaba con el comandante.

-Estaba pero ya no, Alexander salió a arreglar un asunto pendiente además me gusta pasear por este lindo parque, te vi aquí sentado y decidí pasar a saludar ¿Me presentas a tus nuevos amigos?

-Claro entrenador él es mi hermano menor Yugi.- señalando a Yugi.- y ellos son Joey, Tea y Tristán, son mis amigos.- señalo a cada uno para identificarlos.- chicos él es mi entrenador y un gran amigo que siempre estuvo conmigo Andrew Nakamura.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Nakamura.- al igual que Yami, Yugi se levantó y le dio la mano, los otros hicieron lo mismo.

-El gusto es mío chicos, no sé cómo le hicieron para que este cadete cabeza dura se tomara las cosas con calma, por lo general eso es una misión imposible.- todos se rieron menos Yami.

-No le encuentro la gracia.- dijo Yami con molestia.

-No fue fácil pero mi hermano aún conserva su carácter fuerte a pesar de que ya se relaja.

-Si Yami aún es un chico de gran voluntad pero no importa es bueno que tenga un carácter fuerte.- dijo Joey.

-Así es Yami es como es y nosotros respetamos el carácter de nuestro amigo.- dijo Tea, Yami solo se limitó a poner una sonrisa al escuchar a sus amigos decir eso.

-Bueno que les parece si jugamos un rato un partido de futbol.- dijo el castaño.

-Eso quería escuchar, vamos.- expreso Joey con alegría, tomo el balón que había dejado junto al árbol y se dirigieron a una zona del parque ideal para practicar un deporte.- yo quiero a Yami en mi equipo.

-Eres un aprovechado.- dijo Tristán ya que también quería que Yami estuviera en su equipo. Mientras Yami se quedó con Andrew.

-Se ve que tus amigos son personas muy especiales.- dijo Andrew mostrando una sonrisa muy pacífica.

-Sí que lo son, ellos cubrieron la soledad que sentía hace tiempo, pronto deberé de regresar a Fukushima a la rutina militar pero mientras eso sucede quiero disfrutar el tiempo que me queda a lado de mis amigos.- dijo mientras los veía jugar.

-Te hare la misma pregunta que te hice la primera vez ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Antes habría contestado veo a personas jugando pero ahora digo veo a mis amigos jugar en gran armonía, atesorando estos momentos y seguramente guardándolos en su corazón.

-Exacto, has aprendido a ver más allá de lo que simplemente se ve, tu corazón es noble Atem.- en esos momentos Yugi grito llamando a Yami para que fuera a jugar.- te dejo cadete, tus amigos te esperan, diviértete.

-Claro entrenador.

Yami salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos uniéndose al juego, Andrew solo veía a Yami sonreír, después él se retiró. Yami pasaba un buen rato en compañía de sus amigos, después de comer y platicar otro rato cada uno se retiró a su hogar dejando a Yami y Yugi solos en el parque.

-Fue un día maravilloso ¿No lo crees así Yami?

-Si lo creo, fue un día estupendo, es un día que guardare en mi corazón.

-Sí, hermano es mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya que se está haciendo tarde.

-Claro, Yugi adelántate a la casa yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer, te veré allá.

-Está bien hermano te veré más tarde.

Yugi se retiró dejando a Yami solo en el parque, Yami comenzó a correr a través del parque, cuando se encontraba en un lugar alejado de la gente comenzó a dar golpes como si peleara con alguien, había comenzado con su entrenamiento, pensaba en varias cosas.

-(Pensando: mis amigos y mi hermano son personas especiales, yo defenderé a personas como ellos y luchare por cumplir mi sueño, gracias chicos por animarme)

Después de un rato concluyo con su entrenamiento y se dirigió a su hogar donde su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, después de cenar y convivir más con Yugi se fue a su habitación a descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una tarde en la ciudad de Domino dos chicos paseaban por el centro y como siempre se peleaban por cualquier pequeñez, pasaban por uno de los tantos puestos que había en el centro de la ciudad, al rubio le llamo la atención ya que este era para entrar a una rifa para ganar un viaje.

-Yo voy a entrar y ganar ese viaje.

-Conociendo lo salado que estas lo más seguro no ganaras.- dijo el castaño.

-Que gran apoyo Tristán pero ya lo veras, ganare.

Joey compro uno de los boletos para entrar al concurso, después de un rato comenzó la rifa, el organizador saco el numero ganador y ese número era el de Joey.

-¡SI! La victoria es para Joey Wheeler ¿Qué dices ahora cabeza de antena?

-Que siempre hay una primera vez cara de mono.- Joey iba a contestarle pero la persona que organizo la rifa los interrumpió.

-Felicidades joven aquí tiene sus boletos para viajar a Nueva York, es un viaje todo pagado para usted y 4 amigos ida y vuelta durante 4 días y 3 noches.

-Órale que bien así podremos ir todos juntos, vamos a avisarles a los demás.- dijo Joey mientras se retiraba feliz con Tristán, aquel hombre se les quedo viendo de una manera maliciosa.

Citaron a sus amigos en la fuente de sodas y después de un rato de esperar llegaron Yami, Yugi y Tea, Joey no contenía su emoción.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se comporta extra raro el día de hoy?- dijo Tea la ver que Joey casi se pone a bailar.

-Mira esto y veras porque estoy feliz.- a cada uno les entrego un boleto, los 3 quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Un viaje a Nueva York? ¿Dónde los conseguiste?- pregunto Yugi, estaba sorprendido.

-Íbamos caminando por el centro y en uno de los puestos estaban rifando este viaje, participe, gane y ahora todos iremos a Nueva York, es un viaje todo pagado de 4 días y 3 noches.- sentía que el corazón se le salía de la felicidad. Todos estaban felices por esa noticia excepto Yami que estaba muy serio.

-¿En una rifa? No lo sé ¿No crees que es algo sospechoso? Son boletos de primera clase y ese tipo de viaje no es nada barato.

-Vamos Yami no todo es malo, te vas a divertir.- dijo Joey muy entusiasta.

-Lo siento Joey pero yo no podré ir.

-¿Por qué no Yami?- pregunto el castaño.- vamos aun te falta aprender a relajarte.

-No es eso, no es que no quiera sino que no puedo, recuerden que mi estadía en esta ciudad es de una semana y ya llevo 5 días, me faltan dos días más y luego me iré además de que mi comandante no lo permitiría, conociéndolo diría para eso tuviste 1 semana de descanso, él es muy estricto en ese aspecto.

-Entendemos amigo que mal que no puedas acompañarnos a este viaje seria genial tenerte ahí con nosotros, bueno menos platica y más acción iré a preparar mis maletas.- Joey se fue corriendo, él era el más emocionado.

-Yo también iré a preparar mis maletas, ir a Norteamérica siempre ha sido mi sueño.- dijo Tea que también se levantó y se fue.

-Yo igual nos veremos mañana.- Tristán también se fue dejando solos a los hermanos Moto.

-Es mejor que vayamos a casa intentare conseguir el permiso de mamá, espero que me deje.- Yami no comento nada.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron y se retiraron, Yami iba muy serio y pensativo ya que para el este tipo de viajes y gratis no podían ser posibles, sentía que había algo detrás de eso; llegaron a casa y fueron a buscar a su madre que en esos momentos estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, Yugi se le acercó y le comento lo que había pasado.

-¿Un viaje? No lo sé tesoro no es como decir que iras a la esquina, iras a otro país.

-Lo se mamá pero en verdad quiero ir además no iría yo solo, iría con todos mis amigos.

-¿Tu hermano te acompañaría?

-No se puede y eso Yugi ya lo sabe.- dijo Yami recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.- mi estadía aquí ya casi termina y el comandante no permitiría que me ausentara más tiempo.

-Bueno déjame pensarlo y más tarde te diré mi decisión.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina y se sentaron en los sillones, Yugi jugaba con su videojuego portátil mientras Yami leía un libro, después de un rato Zora los llamo a comer, en la comida todo era silencio hasta que Zora decidió romperlo.

-Cariño lo he pensado y está bien podrás ir de viaje con tus amigos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así es mi vida diviértete.

-Gracias mamá eres la mejor.- estaba muy feliz de poder ir.

Siguieron comiendo, Yami estaba convencido de que esa decisión que había tomado su madre no había sido la correcta, después de comer Yugi fue a su habitación a empacar, escucho que alguien toco a su puerta y se dirigió a abrir topándose con su hermano mayor.

-Hola Yugi veo que ya estas empacando.

-Sí, es muy emocionante ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Yugi asintió y le permitió pasar a su habitación, Yami se sentó en la cama.- ¿Estás seguro de querer ir? No es como decir que iras al parque o al centro de la ciudad, viajaras a otro país y Estados Unidos es muy diferente que aquí, allá son otras costumbres, otra forma de hablar y de pensar.

-Lo se hermano pero no te preocupes me sabré manejar bien, se el idioma por si eso es lo que te preocupa además iré acompañado de los demás.

-Es que no puede dejar de pensar que esto es una especie de trampa, créeme he visto el otro lado del mundo y no es nada lindo, no vayas Yugi.

-Yami ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa? Porque bueno parece que te opones a este viaje en su totalidad.

-Me preocupa que algo malo te llegue a pasar, creo que desobedeceré al comandante e iré contigo, no importa si me castiga después.

-No Yami no quiero que nuestro padre te castigue, supongo que sería un castigo severo en términos militares y no quiero eso, despreocúpate estaré bien.

-No me importaría recibir un mes o dos de castigos severos si con ello te mantengo a salvo.

-No quiero eso para ti Yami, no quiero que seas castigado por mi culpa hermano.- lo tomo de los hombros.- tranquilízate voy a estar bien.

-De acuerdo al menos déjame enseñarte una manera de pelar antes de que te vayas.

-Yami sabes que eso no me gusta, no me gustan las peleas y no me gusta aprender esas cosas, vamos hermano estas demasiado inquieto.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si me dejaras enseñarte.- por la mirada que puso Yugi, Yami supo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.- de acuerdo solo cuídate mucho y espero que regreses con bien a Japón.- Yami salió de la habitación de Yugi, no se sentía a gusto con la idea de que Yugi viajara así que busco a su madre para que anulara el permiso de Yugi.

-Yami ya le dije a tu hermano que podía ir, se pondría muy triste si ahora le digo que al final no lo dejare ir.

-Es preferible eso que a que le pase algo, madre ¿Acaso no crees que este viajecito es algo sospechoso? Nadie regala boletos así en una rifa, esto no me gusta, por favor anula el permiso de Yugi, no permitas que vaya.

-Yami no seas paranoico como tu padre.

-Mi comandante no es paranoico es realista ya que él ya ha vivido en el mundo, madre te lo pido por favor.

-¡Yami ya basta! Le dije a Yugi que podría ir, fin de la discusión.- con pesar Yami vio que no pudo conseguir nada.

-De acuerdo pero sigo pensando que tomaste una mala decisión, esperemos que al final no tengamos nada que lamentar.

Yami se retiró a su habitación, su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien y esperaba que al final solo fueran ideas suyas, esperaba con el alma que Yugi regresara con bien a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia ¿Qué será el presentimiento que Yami tiene con respecto a este viaje? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, ya sé que les dije que en este capítulo habría acción y no fue así (no me asesinen ya que si lo hacen no habrá quien siga con esta historia) pero en el siguiente si les prometo acción, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, 3liiza luniita, Riux, Alice2Nekoi, Bastet Yugi Motou, Ayumi Yami Motou y Larry, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.

Nuevamente hago la recomendación de los fanfics de Divine Hathor (juego criminal, lazos del destino y sueños de un vals) y Miley Atem (operación x y retorno de las sombras) que simplemente son muy buenos y geniales n.n, para mí no hay palabras que describen estas obras maestras, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. Un sueño convertido en pesadilla

**The mission**

**Capítulo 8: Un sueño convertido en pesadilla**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Domino, Yugi ya estaba en el aeropuerto junto con su madre y su hermano mayor, minutos después llegaron Joey, Tea y Tristán, solo esperaban que se anunciara el vuelo que los llevaría a Nueva York.

-Yugi ¿Estas totalmente seguro de querer ir?- pregunto Yami ya que seguía sin estar convencido del viaje.

-Yami ya lo discutimos voy a estar bien, te preocupas demasiado.

-Vamos amigo nada malo pasara ya que yo me encargare de cuidar bien de Yugi.- dijo Joey pasando su brazo por detrás de Yugi para abrazarlo.- lo más seguro cuando regresemos ya no te veamos, eres un gran amigo.

-Gracias chicos solo cuídense, espero volver a verlos pronto.

-Yugi cariño una cosa antes de que te vayas.- dijo Zora.- cuando llegues al hotel quiero que me llames, cuando te vayas a dormir y cada mañana, solo quiero eso.

-Claro mamá en cuanto llegue te llamare.

-Cierto con todo esto se me había olvidado.- dijo Yami, de su bolsa saco un celular.- mamá me dijo esta mañana eso de las llamadas así que te daré esto.- le dio el celular.- es mi teléfono tiene un plan que te permitirá hacer llamadas a cualquier país del mundo así que cuando llegues llamas desde aquí así no gastaras en la llamada.

-Hermano, gracias y te prometo que cuidare bien tu teléfono.- le dio un abrazo a Yami.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 216 con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar el avión.- se anunció.

-Ese es nuestro vuelo, nos veremos después mamá, Yami.- dijo Yugi tomando sus cosas y con sus amigos se dirigieron al avión.

Yami y Zora se despidieron de Yugi y los demás, estuvieron en el aeropuerto hasta que el avión despego llevándose a Yugi y los demás, después de eso tomaron un taxi para regresar a casa, en todo el camino Yami estuvo callado ya que seguía pensando que Yugi jamás debió irse, en poco tiempo llegaron a casa.

-Cariño te preocupas demasiado, tu hermano estará bien.

-Y tú no te preocupas nada, tomaste esto muy a la ligera sin ponerte a pensar las cosas, madre saldré un rato.- salió de la casa sin decir nada mas.- iré al centro e investigare ese supuesto concurso.

Se dirigió al centro, no estaría tranquilo hasta ver de donde provenían esos boletos, en poco tiempo llego al centro, investigaba cada puesto pero ninguno se le hacía sospechoso.

-Que tonto fui al no preguntarle a Joey la apariencia del sujeto que le dio los boletos, así será más difícil.

Caminaba por el centro y paso por un lugar donde había dos sujetos que se le quedaron viendo, Yami se percató de sus miradas, cuando volteo a verlos noto que murmuraban algo entre ellos mientras lo miraban con mucho detenimiento.

-Esos tipos ¿Qué tanto me ven?- decidió seguir su camino hasta que vio que aquellos sujetos se le iban acercando, se puso en guardia.

-Pero que joven tan tierno, no deberías estar solo.- dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Bueno es que yo soy alguien solo, soy nuevo en esta ciudad y no conozco a nadie.- al escuchar eso ambos hombres se vieron entre sí.- (Pensando: ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este sujeto al decirme que soy tierno?).- pensó, observo que ambos sujetos tenian tatuajes de dragones negros en el brazo derecho, para Yami esos tipos eran criminales así que decidió seguirles el juego haciéndose pasar por alguien inocente.

-Ya verás que esta ciudad te gustara amiguito, dime ¿Te gustaría participar en un concurso?

-¿Un concurso? (pensando: creo que acabo de encontrar lo que buscaba)

-Es una rifa para ganar un viaje.

-Mejor no señores es que yo nunca he tenido suerte en esos concursos, aunque si me gustaría pero de todas maneras gracias.- decidió hacer como si se fuera a retirar solo para ver que hacían cuando uno de los dos hombres se puso frente a el para impedirle el paso, el hombre puso sus manos en los hombros de Yami.- ¿Qué hace?

-Bueno jovencito como nos caíste muy bien dejemos a un lado el concurso, te regalaremos el boleto.- de su bolsillo saco un boleto y se lo entrego a Yami, era como el que Joey había recibido.

-(Pensando: por lo que veo di con los organizadores del supuesto concurso) gracias señores.- dijo en un tono fingido de inocencia.

-Solo te lo damos porque nos caíste de maravilla, alguien como tu debería de conocer Nueva York, en esto te ofrecemos un viaje de 4 días y 3 noches todo pagado.

-¿Enserio? Vaya aquí en Domino todos son muy buenos, que suerte tengo.- dijo fingiendo estar feliz por ello.- pero no tengo mucho dinero como para viajar y según el boleto es para mañana.

-Este boleto es especial amiguito podrás usarlo cuando quieras y si quieres lleva a tus amigos o hermanos.

-No tengo hermanos ni amigos como dije soy solo.

-Entonces serás solo tú, ya verás que te vas a divertir.- el hombre paso su mano del hombro de Yami a su rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo, Yami sintió repulsión y ganas de golpearlo solo que se aguantaba ya que había hecho creer a los dos hombres que era un chico inocente e ingenuo.- tienes un rostro muy suave y terso como la seda.- dijo mientras seguía acariciándolo.

-Gracias (pensando: si no quitas tu asquerosa mano de mi cara te juro que te la arrancare y te dejare sin un rostro que mostrar en público).- en esos momentos el hombre retiro su mano.

-Nos veremos muchachito lindo.- ambos hombres se retiraron, Yami se dirigió a una esquina de la calle que había ahí.

-Qué asco, que asco, que asco.- dijo mientras se frotaba la manga de su chaqueta contra la mejilla que aquel hombre había tocado, quería quitarse los rastros de sudor que había dejado.- un poco más y lo hubiera agarrado a golpes además ¿Muchachito lindo? ¿Qué rayos le ocurre? Yo no soy lindo, esos tipos son criminales de eso no me cabe la menor duda, es probable que esto sea una trampa, debo ir a casa y esperar la llamada de Yugi.- salió corriendo de ahí para ir a casa a esperar la llamada de Yugi ahora más que nunca tenía un mal presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un largo viaje al fin habían llegado al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy en Nueva York, una vez que el avión aterrizo bajaron y se dieron cuenta que ese aeropuerto era enorme, estaban emocionados de estar ahí.

-¡Al fin llegamos a Nueva York!- exclamo Joey con alegría por estar ahí.

-Se ve que es una ciudad muy grande.- dijo Tristán.

-¿Qué es lo primero que haremos chicos?- pregunto Tea.

-Creo que primero deberán hospedarse.- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear se encontraron con un hombre de aspecto joven con un traje blanco y cabello verde.- déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Noah Kaiba y yo seré quien se encargara de llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedaran.

-Órale un comité de bienvenida, se ve que saben organizarse.- dijo el rubio.

-Muchas gracias mi nombre es Yugi Motou y ellos son mis amigos Joey, Tea y Tristán, no sabíamos que nos darían este recibimiento.

-Es lo que siempre hacemos con todos nuestros ganadores, síganme por favor.

Los 4 siguieron a Noah hasta la salida del aeropuerto y tomaron uno de los tantos taxis que había en el lugar, en poco tiempo llegaron a un edificio grande, se veía lujoso, todos sacaron su equipaje y se adentraron, se veía que el hotel era muy lujoso, después de registrarse Noah los llevo a sus habitaciones.

-Esperemos que su estadía en Nueva York sea gratificante para ustedes.- Noah se retiró, al doblar una esquina saco su teléfono y marco a un número.- ya están aquí, vengan y muéstrenles el verdadero motivo por el cual vinieron.- colgó y puso una sonrisa para después retirarse.

Mientras Yugi y compañía entraban a la habitación que era enorme, con una mesita en el centro, se veía que esa habitación tenía otras dos.

-Es enorme.- dijo Tristán.

-Nunca me imaginé que las habitaciones de los hoteles de lujo fueran tan bonitas.- dijo Tea.

-¿Qué es lo primero que haremos en esta ciudad?

-Yo digo que recorramos la ciudad y visitemos los centros de entretenimiento.- sugirió Tea.

-Buena idea pero primero dejen llamo a mi casa, recuerden que mi mamá me dijo que llamara en cuanto llegáramos al hotel.

-Adelante Yugi.- dijo Joey, Yugi saco el celular que Yami le había dado y marco al teléfono de su casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, como Yami estaba junto al teléfono contesto.

-Hola ¿Yugi eres tú?

-Claro hermano ¿Quién esperabas que fuera?

-Qué bueno que llamas Yugi.- Zora escucho eso y se acercó a donde estaba Yami.

-¿Es tu hermano? Yami asintió.- pon el altavoz.- Yami hizo lo dicho y puso el altavoz.- hola mi cielo ¿Llegaron bien al hotel? ¿Sin ningún problema?

-Si mamá llegamos bien, una persona nos recibió y nos trajo al hotel.- a Yami le pareció muy raro así que decidió investigar un poco.

-Yugi dime ¿Cómo era el aspecto de esa persona?

-¿Por qué Yami?- a Yugi le pareció extraño que Yami preguntara algo así.

-Tengo curiosidad, dime ¿Cómo es esa persona?

-Es un hombre joven, estaba vestido de traje blanco, cabello verde, fue muy amable con nosotros parecía que nos esperaba, se ve que en ese concurso si se supieron organizar.

-Qué bueno cariño espero que te diviertas mucho.- dijo Zora pero Yami se puso mas serio.

-Si mamá.- en esos momentos se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta, Tea fue a abrir.- Yami te siento muy serio no te preocupes.- en esos momentos se escuchó como Tea grito.

-¿Qué fue eso Yugi?- al escuchar eso tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Había 3 hombres en la puerta, uno tenía del cuello a Tea.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Suéltenla malditos.- dijo Joey.

-Pero que chicos tan lindos tenemos aquí, llévate a la chica nosotros nos encargamos de estos.

Los otros dos se abalanzaron contra Joey y Tristán y aunque se resistieron al final fueron golpeados, los dos sujetos los dejaron inconscientes, Yugi solo veía aterrado.

-Llévatelos ahora te toca a ti pequeño.- sin pensarlo dos veces Yugi salió corriendo a una de las dos habitaciones de ese lugar, cerró la puerta y se recargaba en ella para evitar que entrara.

-Yugi ¿Qué está pasando?- era evidente la preocupación de Yami.

-Se llevaron a mis amigos.- se escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta insistentemente para entrar.- hermano tengo mucho miedo.- tanto Yami como Zora escuchaban impotentes ya que no podían hacer nada.

-Yugi rápido ¿Cómo son esos sujetos? Dime cuál es su aspecto físico.

-Son 3 personas, uno rubio, uno castaño y uno pelirrojo, los 3 tienen tatuajes de dragones negros en el brazo derecho.- Yami se sorprendió con eso, en esos momentos el rubio abrió la puerta tomando a Yugi de las muñecas, Yugi forcejeaba mucho.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!- se escuchó como el teléfono cayó al piso.

-¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! ¡Respóndeme!- se escuchó una respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea.

-Despídanse del niño ahora nos pertenece.- hablo la voz de un hombre maduro.

-No sé quién eres y tampoco me interesa pero es mejor que sueltes a mi hermano menor, sino lo haces te prometo que iré a buscarte, te cazare como a un animal y luego te matare.

-Buena suerte en eso.- colgaron el teléfono.

-¡No mi pequeño! ¡Mi pequeño Yugi!- Zora cayo de rodillas llorando no podía creer lo que había pasado, Yami se sentía impotente.

-(Pensando: lo sabía, sabía que esto era una trampa).- en esos momentos sonó el teléfono de la casa, Yami contesto rápido.- ¿Diga?

-Cadete soy Alexander, prepare sus cosas que esta misma tarde regresamos a Fukushima.

-Comandante ahora no es momento para preocuparnos por eso, tiene que venir a la casa de mi madre enseguida.

-Cadete ¿Qué ocurrió? Lo escucho angustiado.

-Solo venga para acá y se lo explico.- Yami colgó el teléfono dejando a Alexander con muchas dudas.

-¿Qué ocurrió Alexander?- pregunto Andrew que en esos momentos acompañaba a Alexander.

-No lo sé Andrew pero debió ser algo grave como para angustiarlo de esa manera, acompáñame.

Los dos se pusieron en camino a la residencia Moto, en 20 minutos llegaron a la casa, Yami les abrió la puerta, le daba gusto verlos.

-Ahora si cadete dígame ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Pasen y les explicaré.- ambos entraron y Yami los dirigió a la sala, ahí les explico lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar la sorpresa y preocupación que sentían en especial Alexander ya que se sentía molesto.

-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió darle permiso para algo así Zora? ¿Acaso no pensaste que esto era una trampa? ¡Nadie regala nada a menos que tenga una intensión entre manos! ¿Ya viste lo que paso por este descuido tuyo?- estaba molesto.

-Ya vi lo que paso Alexander no necesito que me lo reproches y me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento.

-Ahora nuestro hijo fue raptado por unos tipejos que te aseguro que… mejor no lo digo o te angustiaras más ¡Ya deja de vivir en tu mundo de fantasía! ¡El mundo real es muy diferente!

-Comandante este no es el momento de ver quien tiene la culpa debemos hacer algo.- dijo Yami ya que para él no era el momento de buscar culpables sino buscar soluciones.

-Todo esto me molesta demasiado pero tiene razón cadete no es momentos de ver quién es el culpable ¿Cómo serán esos sujetos?

-Yugi dijo que eran 3, uno pelirrojo, uno castaño y uno rubio, dijo que los 3 tenian tatuajes de dragones en el brazo derecho.- al escuchar eso Andrew puso una expresión de sorpresa.- cuando dijo eso confirme que todo había sido una trampa puesta por los tipos del centro ya que ellos tenian los mismos tatuajes de dragones en los brazos, ellos me dieron este boleto e insistieron mucho para que fuera.- les mostro el boleto.

-Atem ¿Los dragones de esos sujetos eran de color negro?

-Si entrenador ¿Por qué?- Andrew saco de la mochila que traía su laptop, la prendió y después abrió una imagen que le mostro a Yami.- ese es el dragón.- reconoció la imagen de un dragón de color negro con las alas extendidas.

-Esos desgraciados al fin volvieron a atacar.- exclamo con enojo.

-¡Habla Andrew! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunto Alexander impaciente.

-Este tatuaje de dragón negro es el símbolo de una banda de traficantes llamada ghost shadow, por lo general los dragones son usados en las bandas chinas pero ghost shadow es de origen japonés, estuvieron inactivos por un tiempo pero por lo que veo ya volvieron a atacar, estos malditos se dedican a traficar personas vendiéndolas como esclavos, su líder es un bastardo sin sentimientos ni consideración a la vida de otro ser humano: Gozaburo Kaiba.- todos se quedaron helados al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué más sabe sobre ghost shadow entrenador? ¿Cómo operan?- pregunto Yami.

-Como dije se dedican a la trata de personas, sus víctimas: jóvenes entre 15 y 30 años de edad, eligen a los jóvenes porque son más fáciles de engañar como tus amigos, antes los secuestraban pero por lo que veo ahora los engañan con viajes como este, lejos de familiares y amigos son una presa fácil, los capturan y los tratan como esclavos, tu amigo no gano ese viaje por "suerte" fue elegido, los que son capturados por ghost shadow jamás regresan y si lo hacen es dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres.

-Dios mío entonces ¿Convertirán a mi bebe en un esclavo? ¿Lo obligaran a trabajar?

-Señora la trata de personas no solo se refiere a la explotación laboral y trabajos forzados también se refiere al comercio sexual como prostitución y ser el esclavo sexual de algún degenerado, también se refiere a la venta de órganos, que mejor que Estados Unidos para ello ya que en ese país además de tráfico de drogas y venta de armas la trata de personas es el tercer negocio más lucrativo con ganancias de 12 millones de dólares al año, 4 millones de personas son víctimas de bandas como esta.

-Andrew ¿Cómo rayos sabes todo esto? No me refiero a las cifras sino ¿Cómo sabes sobre ghost shadow?

-Yo mismo los he investigado porque el FBI me lo pidió.- Alexander se sorprendió, no sabía que el FBI le había pedido eso a Andrew aunque no era para menos Andrew era de los mejores.- el FBI y la INTERPOOL han estado buscando a Gozaburo durante mucho tiempo sin éxito como dije hubo un tiempo de inactividad hasta ahora; yo también tengo interés en detenerlos porque creo que ya fue suficiente de que no respeten la vida de otro ser humano.

-Supe desde el inicio que esto era una trampa, debí acompañar a Yugi y los demás así hubiera podido detener a esos tipos y ya veríamos la manera de regresar todos juntos.

-O también te hubieran capturado Atem.- dijo Andrew de una manera muy seria.- no dudo de tus habilidades de pelea y tampoco te subestimo pero con este tipo de organizaciones jamás se sabe, Alexander me molesta decírtelo pero tu hijo cayo en las manos de una de las organizaciones delictivas más peligrosas y crueles que puede existir.

-¡Basta de eso Andrew no quiero escucharlo! Si esos idiotas creen que harán con mi hijo lo que les venga en gana entonces se equivocan, yo mismo iré y traeré a Yugi de regreso.

-No comandante quiero ser yo quien lo traiga de regreso.- dijo Yami, su mirada estaba siendo oculta por sus mechones rubios.

-No diga tonterías cadete ¿Cree que esto es un juego o un entrenamiento más? ¿Que aquí no pasara nada si falla? Puede perder la vida ¡Esto no es un juego! Usted seria como un soldado que va a la guerra sin armas, no tiene lo que se necesita en una misión como esta- dijo Alexander, estaba realmente furioso.

-Yo sé que no es un juego, las vidas de mi hermano y mis amigos están en un verdadero peligro pero yo le prometí a ese sujeto que si no dejaba a Yugi yo mismo iría a cazarlo, además ¿Cómo sabe que no tengo lo necesario para cumplir con una misión? Créame sé que puedo hacer esto, quiero ser yo quien los traiga de vuelta a casa.

-¿Puede? ¿Realmente puede? Si es así entonces tendrá que demostrármelo, tiene que vencerme en una pelea.

-¿Vencerlo? Pero nunca he podido hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? Teme no poder derribarme nuevamente.- dijo de una manera desafiante.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Yami pelee contra ti?- dijo Zora ya que esa propuesta no le había gustado.

-Tranquila señora Alexander está contando con que Atem no podrá, antes ya han peleado y Atem nunca ha sido capaz de derribarlo.

-Muy bien peleemos y esta vez yo seré el vencedor.

-Deje de hablar y demuéstremelo, muéstreme de que esta hecho cadete.

-(Pensando: nunca he podido vencerlo pero ahora debo hacerlo, antes derrotar a mi comandante era solo por querer la victoria sobre el pero ahora eso es un objetivo vacío, esta vez lo hare por mis amigos y mi hermano.- cerro los ojos y visualizo sus rostros.- ellos me dieron la fuerza necesaria para creer en mí, seguir adelante y cumplir mi sueño.- abrió los ojos.- Alexander Moto ya no te veo como a un súper hombre sino como a la siguiente persona que dejare mordiendo el polvo, no te interpondrás en mi camino)

Yami apretó sus puños y corrió hacia Alexander para comenzar con sus ataques, soltó un puñetazo que Alexander fácilmente bloqueo, así continuo con sus ataques, después Alexander contraataco con fuertes golpes que Yami también bloqueaba con facilidad, Yami logro darle un puñetazo en la cara a Alexander con mucha fuerza pero Alexander se lo regreso aún más fuerte haciéndolo retroceder.

-Si piensa pelear así entonces será hombre muerto, quiero que venga a mí con todo lo que tenga cadete.

-Solo estoy calentando créame tengo mucho más que dar (pensando: sé que es difícil derribarlo pero yo peleare, peleare con todo lo que tengo, protegeré los vínculos que tengo con mis amigos)

Volvía a atacar soltando golpes aunque lo hacía de manera impulsiva, cuando soltó un puñetazo más Alexander aprovecho para tomarlo de ambos brazos, le dio la vuelta inmovilizándolo y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda con la rodilla con mucha fuerza, también ejercía tanta presión en ambos brazos que parecía que terminaría por rompérselos.

-Lo ve cadete no tiene lo necesario para una misión de rescate, usted no lograría salvar a nadie así que mejor resígnese.

Yami había cerrado los ojos pero al escuchar eso sintió que la furia le recorría el cuerpo y los abrió mostrando fuego en ellos, así que aunque estuviera bien agarrado dio un salto hacia atrás logrando darle un cabezazo en la cara a Alexander que de inmediato lo soltó, Yami aprovecho para soltarle más golpes en el rostro, le dio uno en la zona del hígado que dejo a Alexander adolorido y lo hizo escupir sangre debido a la fuerza con la que se lo dio.

-Yo peleare por mis amigos.- dio un puñetazo directo en el costado de Alexander.- peleare para proteger los vínculos tan valiosos que tengo con ellos.- le dio otro golpe en el cuello dejándolo sin aire.- y no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino.- tomo impulso para darle una patada voladora en el rostro, esa última logro derribar a Alexander pero antes de que cayera al piso Yami tomo el arma que Alexander traía en la cintura y sin dudarlo le disparo en el pecho.- si siquiera usted.- Yami lo observaba de una manera muy fría.- ¿Le duelen las costillas? Ese es el efecto que tienen las balas de plástico.- tiro el arma.

Zora se había cubierto los ojos al ver que Yami iba a disparar y Andrew veía asombrado lo que acababa de suceder sin poder creerlo.

-No puedo creerlo Atem lo logro, al fin logro derribar a Alexander.- estaba tan asombrado que ni siquiera parpadeaba Yami ayudo a Alexander a levantarse.

-Me disparo sin pensarlo cadete si hubiera sido mi arma de verdad me habría matado.- tosió un par de veces debido al golpe recibido en el cuello.

-Le dispare porque sabía que era un arma falsa, se la diferencia entre las armas de entrenamiento y las de verdad aunque si se hubiera seguido metiendo en mi camino no dude que le hubiera disparado con una de verdad.- Alexander solo guardo silencio poniendo su semblante serio luego decidió hablar.

-Al fin pudo derrotarme como tanto había deseado cadete, felicidades.

-Siempre había peleado porque solo deseaba la victoria sobre usted pero eso ya no me importaba en estos momentos porque mi objetivo en esta pelea era uno muy diferente: peleaba para poder proteger los vínculos con mis amigos, comandante sé que piensa que no tengo lo que se necesita pero realmente deseo ser yo quien traiga a Yugi y los demás de vuelta.

-¿Por qué quiere tomar tal riesgo e ir a un lugar que no conoce?

-Porque ellos son personas importantes para mí, ellos cubrieron la soledad que siempre sentía en mi corazón al no tener a alguien que pudiera llamar un verdadero amigo, sé que siempre tuve la compañía del entrenador y que él es un verdadero amigo pero aun así me sentía solo, también me sentía así al no tenerlo a usted cerca por sus misiones, ellos son especiales para mí y me han dado un verdadero motivo para pelear hasta que ya no pueda más, en pocas palabras ellos me salvaron.- volvió a cerrar sus ojos y recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho días atrás.- _"__sé que serás de los mejores agentes que puedan existir" "Ya hallaras la forma, como dijo Yugi eres bueno en tu forma de pelear y si sigues insistiendo lograras derrotarlo, será muy fuerte pero no es invencible" "debes luchar como hasta ahora lo has hecho y si sigues perseverando lo lograras" "No solo tienes el apoyo de tu hermano sino también el nuestro, somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos hasta el final en tus sueños, superaras ese obstáculo" "jamás te rindas"_ por eso quiero ser yo quien lo haga, peleare por defender a quienes son realmente importantes para mí, jamás me rendiré.– abrió los ojos mostrando fuego en ellos.- ahora puedo pelear con un verdadero fervor, pasión y fuego en mi corazón.

-(Pensando: Atem jamás pensé que te sintieras de esa manera aun cuando yo siempre te acompañe cuando Alexander se ausentaba nunca me mostraste que te sentías solo, por eso siempre te concentrabas en los entrenamientos y solo eso te llego a importar porque era tu manera de alejar la soledad en tu corazón).- pensó Andrew.

Andrew y Zora se habían impresionado por lo que Yami había dicho pero Alexander no ya que solo se mostraba serio sin decir una palabra al escuchar lo que motivaba a Yami para ir a arriesgarse en una misión como esa. Alexander vio directo a los ojos a Yami viendo fuego y pasión en ellos, aparto su mirada de la de Yami para finalmente hablar.

-Cadete vaya y prepare sus maletas que ira a su primera misión.- Yami sonrió abiertamente al escuchar a Alexander decir eso.- empaque solo lo necesario.

-Si señor.- salió corriendo hacia su habitación a preparar lo que necesitaba.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Yami vaya a algo así? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo Alexander? Que te haya vencido no significa que esté preparado para ir a enfrentarse a asesinos.

-Cierra la boca Zora yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Alexander ¿Estás seguro? Atem no tiene la experiencia necesaria para algo como esto.- dijo Andrew preocupado.

-Tu no viste ese fuego en sus ojos Andrew, esa pasión por ir y pelear para defender a quienes considera lo más valioso de su vida, ese fuego que viene de su corazón nadie va a extinguirlo.- esbozo una sonrisa.- soy un tigre que ha perdido su territorio por un tigre más joven y fuerte, sabía que esto tenía que pasar algún día.- volteo a ver a Andrew.- Atem lo lograra tengo toda mi fe puesta en él.

Mientras arriba Yami preparaba lo necesario, se sentía emocionado no solo por haber derrotado a Alexander sino también porque iría a su primera misión.

-Amigos al fin he derrotado a mi comandante pero ahora empezara una prueba más difícil, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristán sean fuertes y esperen un poco más que iré por ustedes y regresaremos todos juntos a casa.- saco el boleto de su bolsillo y lo miraba fijamente.- se los prometo le hare lamentar a ghost shadow el haberse metido con ustedes.

Siguió empacando sus cosas, tenía razón ahora comenzaría una prueba aún más difícil pero no importaba, sin importar lo difícil que fuera lograría superarla ya que pelearía hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más, comenzaría con una verdadera misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado como les prometí ya hubo algo de acción en este capítulo, agradezco a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer cada capítulo de esta historia, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, 3lliza luniita, Riux y Alice2Nekoi (si amiga va a arder Troya de una manera que no te imaginas), hago nuevamente la recomendación del fanfic juego criminal de Divine Hathor y operación x de Miley Atem, créanme vale mucho la pena leer esas dos geniales obras maestras n.n sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	9. Inicio de una misión

**The mission**

**Capitulo 9: Inicio de una misión**

Iban camino al aeropuerto de Domino donde sería el inicio de un viaje lleno de peligros para un joven cadete, estaba siendo escoltado por sus dos oficiales al mando, Andrew solo veía a Yami por el espejo retrovisor del auto, entre todos era silencio hasta que Alexander hablo.

-Cadete quiero que esté consciente que esto no será fácil, si falla las vidas de personas inocentes se perderán incluyendo su propia vida.

-Lo se eso mismo me dijo en casa de mi madre.

-Escuche con atención: cuando llegue a Nueva York habrá alguien esperándolo y lo llevara al hotel, deberá sacarle la información que necesitara para llegar a Yugi y los demás luego deberá silenciarlo, después irán las personas encargadas de capturarlo, no lo permita ya que si lo capturan se acabó, usted ira sin armas ya que en el aeropuerto no lo permiten pero deberá hacer uso de toda su habilidad de combate, pelear como lo hizo conmigo, odiaría averiguar que me venció solo por un golpe de suerte, los mismos miembros de ghost shadow deberán guiarlo a su hermano y sus amigos, Andrew.

-Lo se.- saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo entrego a Yami.- Atem este es un sobre que contiene 30.000 dólares americanos, no es mucho pero deberás saber administrarlos, la misión que tienes por delante será muy difícil por lo que tendrás que utilizar todas tus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales, no vayas a actuar por impulso ya que eso significaría tu muerte, ten mucho cuidado Atem ya que esto es peligroso.

-No se preocupen no fallare, traeré a Yugi y mis amigos de vuelta, regresaremos todos juntos a Japón.

-Una cosa más Atem.- dijo Alexander de una manera seria.- prepárese para la posibilidad de no encontrar a alguno de sus amigos con vida, esto es guerra y siempre habrá bajas tanto de civiles inocentes como de criminales, quiero que esté consciente que puede llegar a perder a alguno de sus amigos, sé que luchara para que eso no pase pero aun así tenga en mente que eso puede llegar a pasar.

-Entiendo comandante y lo tendré en cuenta pero tratare de que todos regresemos a casa ya que no estoy dispuesto a perder a ninguno de ellos.

-Eso espero cadete.- volteo a ver a Yami.- sé que protegerá sus valiosos vínculos, luche con todas sus fuerzas pero más que nada luche con el fuego que existe en su corazón y le aseguro que saldrá triunfante.- Yami asintió, después de esas palabras hubo silencio nuevamente.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y solo esperaban que se anunciara el vuelo que llevaría a Yami a su destino, Alexander daba unas últimas instrucciones a Yami, después se hizo el tan esperado anuncio.

-Pasajeros de vuelo 216 con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar el avión.

-Ese es mi vuelo, confíen en mí no voy a fallar.

-Cadete quiero decirle una última cosa antes de que se vaya.- Yami escuchaba con atención.- descanse lo más que pueda en el avión ya que cuando llegue descansar será un lujo que no se podrá dar, adelante cadete sé que usted puede.

Alexander puso su mano en su frente en forma del típico saludo de los militares, Yami hizo lo mismo correspondiendo ese gesto, después tomo su maleta y se dirigió al avión, Alexander y Andrew se quedaron hasta que el avión inicio su marcha y se fue, minutos después el avión ya no era visible así que ambos soldados caminaron para salir del aeropuerto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Alexander? ¿Realmente crees que Atem podrá con esta misión? Prácticamente enviaste a un niño en una misión para un hombre.

-¿Un niño Andrew? Puede ser pero es un niño al cual no se le debe de subestimar, es un niño que sabe pelear, es un niño que posee el alma de un verdadero guerrero, yo tengo toda mi fe puesta en el ¿Por qué tu no? Después de todo fuimos tú y yo quienes lo entrenamos así que no deberías de desconfiar tanto.

-Muy bien Alexander también pondré toda mi fe en que Atem lo lograra y realmente espero que lo logre sino te quedaras sin tus dos hijos.

-Estoy consciente de eso Andrew y espero que eso no ocurra, ahora no hay tiempo que perder Atem tiene una misión y nosotros tenemos otra.

-¿Una misión? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Iremos al centro de Domino a detener a aquellos que están repartiendo esos boletos, dudo que haya solo dos miembros de ghost shadow en esta ciudad así que nosotros nos encargaremos de los que reparten los boletos y buscaremos a los demás miembros, vamos a aniquilarlos.

-Ya entiendo el tigre quiere cazar pero veo en ti una intención mas ¿Cuál es?- Alexander sonrió.

-Bueno además de querer detenerlos para que no sigan convirtiendo en mercancía a más jóvenes solo diré que nadie toca la cara de mi cadete y se sale con la suya.- Yami les había comentado lo que había pasado en el centro con aquel tipo, al escuchar que su rostro había sido tocado por un delincuente Alexander tuvo unas enormes ganas de ir y meterles un tiro en la cabeza.- ese tipo de hombres son pervertidos de haber estado solo en esa calle no dudo que hubieran abusado de Atem.

-Eso si Atem fuera alguien frágil e indefenso pero como no lo es seguramente esos tipos hubieran terminado sin un rostro que mostrar antes de poder tocarlo, lo que quieres venganza.- Alexander sonrió confirmando las palabras de Andrew.

-De todas maneras terminaran sin un rostro ya que yo me encargare de arrancárselos, vamos dragón es hora de la cacería.- Andrew puso una sonrisa y ambos salieron del aeropuerto, iban a prepararse para tener su propia misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami observaba por la ventana del avión el paisaje aéreo que este le mostraba, Alexander tenía razón cuando llegara descansar sería un lujo que no se podría dar así que descansaría todo el viaje ya que estando en Estados Unidos era probable que no durmiera, mientras veía por la ventana comenzó a pensar en Yugi.

-(Pensando: Mi hermano menor Yugi y mis amigos cayeron en la trampa de esos tipos sin corazón, no pensé que en mi primera misión salvaría a mi propio hermano, ahora que estoy aquí pienso tantas cosas de nuestra niñez, en todo lo que hacíamos pero sobre todo como fueron los días antes del divorcio.- tomo su cartera y saco una fotografía que se había tomado junto con Yugi días atrás, Yugi sonreía con los ojos cerrados y Yami sonreía pero sin cerrar los ojos, con los dedos hacían una v.- ahora que recuerdo te hice una promesa)

**-RECUERDO-**

Era una linda tarde de sábado en una de las casas de Tokio una pareja sostenía una acalorada discusión, el motivo: el no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con su familia como ella quería por las difíciles misiones en las que era reclutado, en una habitación no muy lejana había dos niños de 5 y 7 años que solo escuchaban, no les gustaba escuchar como sus padres discutían.

-¿Por qué mami y papi siempre pelean?- pregunto el más pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojitos, abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano mayor ya que esas peleas lo asustaban y solo en los brazos de su hermano se sentía seguro.

-No lo sé hermanito.- el mayor tampoco entendía porque las cosas eran así.

-El otro día escuche a mami decir que se iban a divorciar ¿Qué es eso Yami?- Yami se quedó frio al escuchar esas palabras, sabía lo que significaba pero no quería entristecer más a su hermano diciéndole lo que significaban.

-Cuando llegue el momento mamá y papá nos lo explicaran Yugi ahora no temas todo estará bien.- abrazo más fuerte a Yugi.

Pasaron dos días, Alexander y Zora decidieron hablar con sus hijos, les explicaron que ya no podían vivir en armonía como antes y que se separarían, como era de esperarse los dos hermanos no tomaron bien esa noticia ya que no querían que sus padres se separaran.

Se inició el proceso de divorcio que no tardo mucho, un juez dictamino que el mayor de los hermanos quedara bajo la custodia del padre y el menor en custodia de la madre, Yami y Yugi no querían ser separados; al recibir esa noticia el pequeño Yugi corrió y se escondió solo Yami conocía sus escondites y fue a buscarlo.

-Yugi sé que estás ahí puedo escucharte.- Yugi se había escondido en el armario, Yami abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado llorando.- hermanito.- se sentó junto a él.

-No quiero.- dijo estando en un mar de lágrimas.- no quiero que te vayas.- Alexander había dicho que se iría de aquella casa llevándose a Yami con él, Yugi se aferró fuertemente a Yami.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, yo quiero estar contigo.- le limpio las lágrimas a Yugi.- pero papá dice que me llevara con él.- Yami también estaba triste porque tampoco quería ser separado de su hermano menor, quería llorar pero no lo hacía porque debía mostrar fortaleza y darle esa fortaleza a Yugi.

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero.- dijo haciendo berrinche

-Tranquilo hermanito, mírame.- Yugi levanto su mirada llorosa encarando a Yami.- aunque estemos separados yo siempre te voy a cuidar, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

-¿Enserio?- Yami asintió.- ¿Me lo prometes Yami?- levanto su dedo meñique.

-Te lo prometo.- junto su meñique con el de su hermano sellando su promesa.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-(Pensando: ese día te prometí que siempre te cuidaría y no fui capaz de cumplir esa promesa.- pensaba mientras miraba la foto.- después de sepáranos comencé a ver el mundo que el comandante siempre ha visto, después de que casi me matan solo me centre en los entrenamientos para olvidar la soledad que sentí después de separarme de ti y solo eso me llego a importar olvidando lo que realmente es importante, Yugi tú me recordaste las cosas importantes con tu forma de ser amable y bondadosa, despertaste ese lado que había quedado dormido hace muchos años, esta vez cumpliré mi promesa, te salvare Yugi y sin importar los peligros que deba enfrentar te rescatare de ghost shadow, peleare con todas mis fuerzas y si es necesario daré mi vida por ti, regresaremos juntos a casa te lo prometo.)

Yami guardo la fotografía y se acomodó para dormir, esperaba llegar pronto, haría lamentar a ghost shadow el haberse metido con su hermano menor y sus amigos, en esta misión olvidaría la bondad que Yugi había despertado en él y actuaría como un soldado en la guerra, rescataría a Yugi y lo llevaría de regreso a casa, se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, en esos momentos se disponía a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido un largo viaje pero estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, la aeromoza hizo un anuncio.

-A todos los pasajeros favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, en menos de 15 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de Nueva York, esperamos que hayan disfrutado su vuelo.

-(Pensando: al fin estoy a punto de llegar, resistan un poco más Yugi, amigos iré por ustedes y no importa si debo poner todo Estados Unidos de cabeza, los encontrare)

Pasado dicho tiempo el avión aterrizo, todos bajaban del avión, al bajar Yami comenzó a examinar con mucho detenimiento el aeropuerto buscando a la persona que lo llevaría, esa persona ya lo observaba ya que tenía una foto de el en su celular, con malicia sonrió y se acercó a Yami.

-Bienvenido orgulloso ganador.- Yami volteo al escuchar esa voz, vio a un hombre joven de traje, lo reconoció ya que su aspecto era exacto al que Yugi le había dado por teléfono.

-Muchas gracias no pensé que tendría este recibimiento mi nombre es Alex Takahashi.

-Mi nombre es Noah Kaiba y soy el encargado de llevarte al hotel donde te hospedaras.

-Eso es genial, gracias (pensando: Noah Kaiba, debe ser hijo de Gozaburo aún mejor le sacare la información que necesito)

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi, en poco tiempo llegaron al hotel, al llegar Yami se registró bajo en nombre de Alex Takahashi, el recepcionista se quitó su chaqueta y Yami noto el tatuaje de dragón negro luego Noah lo llevo a la habitación correspondiente, sin que Noah lo notara Yami se iba colocando unos guantes de color negro.

-Aquí es tu habitación espero que disfrutes tu estadía.

-Claro, muchas gracias.- Noah se retiró de ahí, doblo una esquina y saco su teléfono.- el nuevo ya está aquí, vengan por el.- colgó el teléfono.

-Disculpa.- Yami llamo.- la puerta no se abre ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Noah no tuvo de otra más que regresar.

-¿Cómo que no se abre?- giro la llave y la puerta se abrió sin problemas.- se abrió.- en esos momentos recibió una patada en la espalda con fuerza haciendo que entrara a la habitación, por el impacto cayó al piso.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Cierra la boca.- Yami cerró la puerta.- escúchame bien basura tú me dirás lo que quiero saber.

-Maldito ¿Eres un policía?

-¿Policía? No necesito serlo para fastidiar a ghost shadow, soy más un mercenario ya que solo sigo una ley: la mía así que ahora escucha con atención.- de su bolsillo saco su fotografía.- él es mi hermano menor y ustedes lo capturaron ahora quiero que me digas ¿Dónde está?

-No voy a decir nada.- Noah saco una navaja y se abalanzo contra Yami que bloqueo con facilidad, lo tomo del brazo y lo torció haciéndole una llave, le quito la navaja.- no sabes con quien te metes tal vez me venzas pero en menos de 15 minutos vendrán 3 más por ti y ellos están armados, no tienes oportunidad.

-No me importa así que si no me dices nada habrá otros 3 a los que les sacare lo que necesito saber, tú y tu organización se metieron con mi hermano y mis amigos y yo les hare pagar, el sufrimiento de mis seres queridos me lo cobrare con la sangre de cada uno de ustedes, una cosa más: quiero que recuerdes en el infierno el nombre de la persona que te mato, mi nombre real es Yami.- después de eso le dio un rodillazo en el estómago con mucha fuerza para después tomarlo de la cabeza y romperle el cuello matándolo al instante.- nunca había matado a nadie y no me siento bien por ello pero ahora no es momento de sentir arrepentimiento ni remordimiento ya que ellos matan personas sin consideración así que debo hacerles lo mismo.- dijo mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de Noah.

Yami comenzó a revisar a Noah encontrando cartera esperaba encontrar alguna identificación pero solo había dinero el cual tomo ya que le serviría, luego tomo el celular de Noah y lo reviso, se sorprendió ya que vio su fotografía en él, siguió revisando encontrándose con fotografías de otros jóvenes probablemente de otras víctimas, termino encontrando la imagen de sus amigos Joey y Tristán.

-Con que así es como saben la apariencia de sus víctimas, cuando les dan los boletos sin que se den cuenta les toman una fotografía, estas ratas sí que son astutas pero no más, como diría el comandante voy a aniquilarlos, ahora debo encargarme del recepcionista ya que él también es miembro de ghost shadow.- tomo a Noah y lo metió en un armario luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió a recepción donde el hombre estaba leyendo una revista, así que fingiendo inocencia llamo al recepcionista.- disculpe ¿Me puede ayudar?- con fastidio el recepcionista se levantó.

-¿Qué quieres niño? ¿Cuál es tu problema?- se puso frente a él.

-Que tu estés con vida es mi problema.- esas palabras sorprendieron al recepcionista pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Yami lo tomo de la cabeza y tal como hizo con Noah le rompió el cuello.- por lo que debo matarte, tú sabes mi apariencia y no puedo dejar que me delates así que tuve que matarte.- tomo el cuerpo y lo arrastro a otra habitación.- tengo menos de 15 minutos para prepararme.

Subió nuevamente a la habitación sabia en menos de 15 minutos llegarían sus captores para llevarlo a su destino, comenzó a ver la habitación del hotel para ver cómo podría moverse, sabía que si lo vencían jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver su hermano y sus amigos de nuevo, comenzó a practicar y después de unos minutos solo quedo esperando.

Afuera una camioneta se estaciono, bajaron 3 personas, al entrar al hotel vieron que el recepcionista no estaba cosa que no les importo así que se dirigieron a la habitación, cuando llegaron abruptamente abrieron la puerta, Yami estaba viendo la ventana en esos momentos así que había visto cuando llegaron, cuando se abrió la puerta fingió sorpresa.

-Pero miren lo que nos llegó un lindo jovencito.- dijo el rubio con mucha malicia, Yami reconoció la voz.

-(Pensando: es el, el tipo que hablo por teléfono conmigo) ¿Quién… quienes son ustedes?- fingió temor aunque lo que en realidad quería era destrozarlos.

-No te incumbe así que no te resistas y no tendremos que lastimarte… mucho.

Yami corrió hacia una de las habitaciones extras, aquellos sujetos creyeron que quería esconderse.

-Solo es uno así que no hay necesidad de que vayamos los 3, yo iré por el así que aquí espérenme.- comento el rubio.- ven acá no podrás escapar.- fue tras Yami.

-Ese Rafael es un loco.- comento el pelirrojo.- Rafael creyó ser el victimario sin saber que se convertiría en victima.- es inútil que te escondas.- de una fuerte patada abrió la puerta y al entrar Yami lo recibió con una fuerte patada voladora en la cara dejándolo aturdido.

-Creo que ya no te acuerdas de mí así que te lo recordare repitiendo lo que te dije por teléfono antes de que te llevaras a mi hermano menor: te dije que te buscaría, te cazaría como a un animal y luego te mataría, no tuve que buscarte ya que tu viniste a mi así que llego el momento de cumplir mi promesa.

-Eras tú, desgraciado vivirás el mismo destino que tu hermano.- se abalanzo contra Yami intentando golpearlo pero ninguno de sus ataques daban en el blanco ya que Yami los esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

-Eres muy lento, esos grandes músculos no te sirven de nada así que déjame enseñarte como debes atacar.

De un movimiento rápido le asesto un golpe en el cuello dejándolo sin aire, de ahí aprovecho para darle una golpiza, de lejos sus compañeros escuchaban quejidos pero pensaron que Rafael golpeaba a Yami sin saber que era al revés.

-Muy bien Rafael ya te divertiste sabes que no debemos maltratar la mercancía.- comento el pelirrojo.

-Mejor vamos por el Alister se ve que la emoción se le subió en la cabeza.- ambos fueron a la habitación, de pronto escucharon un disparo.- ¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué…?- pero antes de poder terminar la frase recibió un tiro en la cabeza.

-¡Valón!- dijo Alister, observo con gran sorpresa a Rafael en el piso muerto y Yami de pie junto al.- eres un desgraciado.

-Le dije a tu compañero que lo mataría y cumplí, tu otro compañero también cayó muerto y tú eres el que sigue.- Alister sacó su arma pero antes de dispararle Yami fue más rápido disparándole en la mano para desarmarlo, Alister cayó al piso de rodillas sujetando su mano que sangraba mucho.- eres un maldito policía.

-Se lo dije a Noah y te lo diré a ti yo no soy un policía soy un mercenario ya que sigo mis reglas así que como eres el único que respira tú me dirás lo que quiero saber ¿Dónde está mi hermano y mis amigos?

-No lo sé.

-No me mientas, si lo sabes habla o te matare.- le apunto con el arma, Alister se quedó callado.- ya mate a tres de tus compañeros y créeme que no me molestara dispararte así que habla.

-Nosotros llevamos a esos chicos a unas bodegas en Manhattan y ahí los dejamos, ahí es donde se decide que es lo que será cada uno de ellos, si son seleccionados se los llevan de ese lugar.

-¿Seleccionados? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Dónde los llevan si los seleccionan?

-Seleccionados para venta ya sea para trabajar en alguna fábrica o un burdel o para vender a personas de otros países ¿Dónde los llevan después de eso? No lo sé.

-No omitas nada créeme que no estoy jugando.- Yami se acercó y le puso el arma en la frente.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé ya que nuestra organización esta dividida por niveles y grupos, cada grupo de los miembros hace una cosa distinta a otro y por lo general nadie sabe que es lo que hacen, se hace de esta manera para evitar que alguien hable, en mi grupo solo sabemos que se selecciona la mercancía después de la entrega pero no sabemos que pasa después de la selección.- soltó un puñetazo a Yami pero el atrapo el puño de Alister, Yami le regreso el puñetazo derribando a Alister al piso.

-¿Mercancía? ¡Son seres humanos no objetos!- dio un suspiro para mantener la calma ya que al escuchar como consideraban a sus seres queridos le dieron ganas de golpearlo.- Muy bien una última cosa: ¿En qué parte de Manhattan están esas bodegas?- Alister se rehusó a seguir hablando.- de acuerdo ya lo averiguare y como ya me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber ahora te toca morir.

-Aguarda ese no fue el trato.

-Que yo recuerde no hice ningún trato contigo además ya que me dijiste lo que quería así que solo te matare.- sin decir nada mas solo jalo el gatillo y disparo en la cabeza de Alister.- estos tipos debieron tener a alguien que los trajo así que tendré que buscar al chofer.- registro a los 3 y después de despojarlos de sus armas y dinero tomo su equipaje y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

Al salir del hotel Yami observo con detenimiento la calle, en la esquina estaba la camioneta con alguien esperando así que con sigilo se acercó, al observar al conductor vio que este tenía el tatuaje del dragón en su brazo derecho así que sin pensarlo se subió del lado del pasajero.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para…?- Antes de terminar de hablar Yami le puso una navaja en el cuello, era la misma navaja con la cual Noah lo había amenazado.

-Disculpa mis modales pero soy la nueva mercancía de tu grupo y si lo preguntas tus 3 amigos están muertos en la habitación de ese hotel.- el conductor se sorprendió e iba a tomar su arma pero Yami presiono más fuerte la navaja contra el cuello del sujeto.- ni siquiera lo pienses.- tomo el arma del sujeto y lo registro encontrando su identificación.- con que te llamas Mako Tsunami, muy bien Mako ¿En qué parte de Manhattan llevas a tus víctimas? Si no hablas te matare.

-Yo jamás hablaría ya que si lo hago Gozaburo me mataría de una manera cruel, no me pidas que cometa tal suicidio.

-No me interesa lo que te haga Gozaburo así que dime lo que quiero saber.

-Tendrás que matarme porque yo no hablare.- Yami vio los ojos de Mako notando que no iba a hablar sin importar que tanto lo amenazara.

-Si morir es tu deseo entonces lo cumpliré.- paso la navaja por el cuello de Mako degollándolo pero como veía que no se moría entonces opto por meterle un tiro en la cabeza.- bien acabo de matar a mi única pista, en esta chatarra debe haber algo que me ayude.- comenzó a revisar lo que había en la camioneta, encontró unos recibos de gasolina todos de la misma gasolinera proveniente de Manhattan.- creo que acabo de encontrar lo que necesitaba saber, necesito una forma de moverme así que comprare una motocicleta.

Tal y como hizo con los otros lo despojo de su dinero y salió de ahí, buscaría un lugar para poder comprar un transporte rápido y que mejor que una motocicleta, había pasado con éxito el primer obstáculo y sabía que se le vendrían mas pero sin importar que tan difíciles fueran lograría superarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como ven Yami ha comenzado con su misión ¿Lo lograra? Averigüen en los próximos capítulos que obstáculos tendrá que superar, mando una agradecimiento a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para leer cada capítulo de mi historia n.n, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Laura Andara (nena ya te extrañaba por aquí), Ayumi Yami Motou, 3liiza luniita, Riux y Alice2Nekoi, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Nuevamente hago las recomendaciones de las historias de Divine Hathor y Miley Atem, en verdad adoro sus historias y espero sus continuaciones n.n, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo con más acción y más locura. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	10. El primer rescate

**The mission**

**Capítulo 10: El primer rescate**

Estaban en el centro de la ciudad de Domino, de lejos veían como dos sujetos estaban anunciándole a la gente su concurso para que se acercaran y entraran, muchas personas estaban interesadas y entraban a concursar, se notaba que la gran mayoría sobrepasaba los 30 años de edad, entre esas personas entraron un grupo de 3 chicas adolescentes, Alexander y Andrew se mantenían muy vigilantes ante lo que ocurría.

-Apuesto a que esas jovencitas serán las que ganaran su concurso ¿No lo crees así Alexander?- pregunto Andrew pero Alexander no le respondió al contrario tenía la mirada fija en lo que estaba ocurriendo.- (pensando: el tigre está vigilando a su presa antes de atacarla, veo en sus ojos unos enormes deseos de cazar)

Seguían vigilantes, el concurso dio inicio y efectivamente como había dicho Andrew ese grupo de 3 chicas habían sido las ganadoras.

-Felicidades jovencitas ganaron un viaje todo pagado a Nueva York, es un viaje de 4 días y 3 noches en un hotel de lujo, aquí tienen sus boletos y nuevamente felicidades.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas y se retiraron de ahí hablando de lo que harían cuando estuvieran en Nueva York, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta les habían tomado una fotografía, Alexander supo que era el momento de actuar.

-Andrew sigue a esas niñas y quítales los boletos, es el momento de frustrarles sus planes, no victimizaran a más personas.

Andrew asintió y fue a seguir a aquellas chicas que estaban más que felices, cuando estuvo detrás de ellas las llamo.

-Jovencitas.- llamo cortésmente haciendo que ellas voltearan.- no pude evitar notar que ganaron un viaje a Nueva York.

-Si señor viajaremos mañana, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado.- contesto una de ellas.

-Es mejor que olviden ese viaje y se queden en casa.- las chicas se impresionaron.- si viajan estarán cayendo en las manos de tratantes de personas, todo este viaje es una manera de secuestrar jovencitos como ustedes.- como noto que no le creían saco una placa policial, esta era la que el FBI le había dado cuando lo reclutaron en su primera misión.- mi compañero y yo estamos investigando a esos tipos ya que su hijo fue víctima de ellos así que mejor entréguenme esos boletos y vayan a casa donde estarán seguras.

Sin dudar de la palabra de Andrew las chicas le entregaron los boletos y salieron corriendo de ahí, pensaban que habían tenido suerte en que un policía las abordara sino hubieran tenido un destino muy cruel, Andrew rompió aquellos boletos.

Sin que se diera cuenta Andrew había sido visto por una persona desde una casa de color rojo, esta le apunto con un arma directo a la cabeza, pensaba que nadie vería de donde había sido disparada un arma, esta persona no había visto que Alexander se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que rápidamente Alexander saco un arma y apunto con sigilo y disparo dándole en la cabeza a aquel sujeto.

-Andrew te han visto, prepárate y ve a la casa de color rojo que está en la esquina, ahí están los demás miembros de ghost shadow.- dijo con un comunicador que tenía en la manga de su chaqueta.

-Muy bien tigre iré a hacerles una visita, cambio y fuera.

Andrew se dirigió a la casa dicha por Alexander, observo por un momento la casa y trepo una barda introduciéndose en aquel lugar, después tomo su arma en sus manos y se dirigió a la entrada y de una patada derribo la puerta, fue recibido por una ráfaga de balas pero ninguna le había dado.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía la acción de una misión, es momento de que sepan porque soy el dragón del ejército.

Cubriéndose comenzó a disparar, su puntería era muy certera y le dio a varios miembros en la cabeza, afuera mucha gente corría al escuchar los disparos, los que estaban haciendo su concurso escucharon y decidieron ir a ver que estaba pasando pero antes de poder ir fueron interceptados por Alexander.

-Lo siento pero ustedes se quedan aquí y mientras mi compañero se encarga de las ratas que hay en esa casa yo me encargare de ustedes ya que uno de ustedes se atrevió a tocar la cara de mi cadete y eso no lo perdonare.

-Maldito.- dijo uno de ellos y se abalanzo contra Alexander intentando golpearlo pero Alexander era demasiado rápido y no lograba darle.

El otro decidió ayudarle y entre los dos intentaban golpear al Alexander pero el bloqueaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de los dos sujetos con sus brazos y piernas, Alexander decidió contra atacar y le asesto un golpe en la cara a uno de los tipos aturdiéndolo, el otro se enfureció y tomo su arma que traía en la cintura, apunto a Alexander y disparo, pero Alexander fue más rápido y tomo al otro sujeto de escudo y ese fue quien recibió los impactos, el sujeto estaba impactado, en esos momentos Alexander aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en la cara, otro en el estómago y finalmente una patada voladora en el rostro para finalmente tomar su arma y llenar de balas al tipo, había eliminado a ambos.

-Eso les pasa a los tipos que se sobrepasan con jóvenes y los convierten en víctimas, en especial si uno de esos jóvenes es mi hijo.- guardo su arma.- es mejor que ayude a Andrew.- dijo ya que los disparos aún se escuchaban.

Se dirigió a la casa y trepo por la barda, en esos momentos los disparos se dejaron de escuchar, Alexander se apresuró para ver qué había pasado, entro a la casa y vio muchos cuerpos tirados en el piso, todos pertenecientes a ghost shadow.

-¡Andrew! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí tigre.- dijo Andrew saliendo de la habitación contigua a la sala.

-Desgraciado se ve que te divertiste.- dijo al ver a todos en el piso muertos.

-Bastante pero ven tengo que mostrarte algo.- Andrew dirigió a Alexander a la habitación donde estaba.- mira esto y dime ¿Qué opinas?

En una computadora portátil había varias fotografías de varios jóvenes, entre esas imágenes estaban las de Joey y Tristán, había varios archivos de puntos clave donde operaba ghost shadow en Japón, Alexander no reacciono al contrario no le sorprendía algo así.

-Desde aquí dirigían su operación ¿Dónde envían todas las imágenes?

-A una dirección de correo en Estados Unidos pero aparte mira esto.- apretando un botón se mostraron imágenes de cámaras de vigilancia dentro y fuera de la casa.

-Tenian todo muy bien vigilado, destrocemos las cámaras y revisemos si hay algún video, si nos grabaron no nos podemos dar el lujo de que nos descubran, toma esa computadora y cuídala, tiene información de vital importancia.- Andrew tomo la computadora.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar las cámaras y de una en una les disparaban destrozándolas, buscaron por toda la casa y vieron que en un mueble había una videograbadora junto con unos videocasetes y sin pensarlo sacaron la cinta que había dentro, tomaron una bolsa de las que había ahí y guardaron los videos así no dejaban rastro de quienes eran, destrozaron todas las cámaras tanto dentro como fuera de la casa; se escuchó el sonido de las patrullas acercándose al lugar, esa era la señal para salir de ahí y sin ser vistos salieron de la casa, podría decirse que en esos momentos cumplieron con éxito una parte de su misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte del mundo la policía también se estaba haciendo presente en un hotel ya que ese lugar se había convertido en una escena del crimen, la encargada de la limpieza había entrado a la habitación para hacer su trabajo encontrándose con una horrible sorpresa: en el suelo yacían los cuerpos de 3 hombres sin vida así que sin dudarlo llamo a la policía, unidad de escena del crimen se hizo presente al igual que el forense, oficiales de policía y un detective alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules fríos y penetrantes.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto el detective en un tono serio.

-Tres cuerpos.- dijo el forense.- uno tiene múltiples golpes en cuerpo y rostro, le rompieron el cuello, los otros dos fueron ultimados a balazos, los cuerpos aun no entran en rigor así que llevan muertos menos de una hora, sabré más después de la autopsia.

-¿Han encontrado algo más?- pregunto el detective.

-Un cuerpo mas.- contesto uno de los detectives de escena del crimen.- hombre joven caucásico, fue metido en este armario, al parecer le rompieron el cuello, no presenta heridas aparentes.

El detective se acercó para ver el cuerpo, reconoció al joven que había sido metido en el armario aunque en su rostro no se dibujó ninguna expresión.

-(Pensando: Noah, esto no está bien cuando Gozaburo se entere de que Noah fue asesinado querrá tomar represalias)

-Detective Seto encontramos dos cuerpos mas.- llamo un oficial, al escucharlo fue a seguirlo.- en la habitación que esta junto a recepción encontramos a este hombre, al parecer le rompieron el cuello y otro más afuera dentro de una camioneta color negro, le cortaron el cuello y después le dispararon en la cabeza.

-Seis sujetos fueron asesinados 3 con el cuello roto y los otros 3 fueron ultimados con arma de fuego, no tiene sentido asesinar de esa manera si tenía un arma y para encargarse de 6 sujetos debieron ser más de uno; revisen todo el edificio, busquen huellas o cualquier pista que ayude a identificar a los responsables.

Seto creía que eran al menos 2 sujetos los que habían asesinados a los otros 6, el sabia mejor que nadie que esos 6 pertenecían a ghost shadow, también sabía que Gozaburo no se quedaría tranquilo en especial porque uno de los asesinados había sido su hijo. La unidad de escena de crimen buscaba por todo el lugar alguna huella, cabello o cualquier pista que llevara a la identidad de los asesinos pero no había nada, los perpetradores habían sido muy listos y no habían dejado una sola pista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Nueva York un joven admiraba las motocicletas que vendían en una tienda, pensaba en cual podía ser la mejor, le llamo la atención una que era de color azul plateada, el vendedor se acercó.

-¿Está interesado en esta motocicleta joven?- pregunto amablemente.

-Así es ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-$15.000 dólares.- a Yami le pareció razonable el precio y sin dudarlo decidió comprarla.

Con mucha discreción saco el dinero del sobre que Alexander y Andrew le habían dado y pago lo que le pedían, después se subió a la motocicleta pero antes de marcharse saco un mapa de la zona de Manhattan y comenzó a revisarlo para saber cuál sería la mejor ruta para llegar a donde deseaba guiándose por la dirección de los recibos encontrados en aquella camioneta donde había asesinado a uno de los miembros de ghost shadow, al ver cuál sería la mejor ruta se colocó el casco y arranco la motocicleta poniéndose en camino.

Sabía que probablemente ese lugar no estaba solo así que se bastaría con las armas que le había quitado a esos sujetos, guiándose por el mapa y la dirección de los recibos de gasolina llego a Manhattan, en el camino se detuvo un momento y pregunto a una mujer si había una bodega cerca de alguna gasolinera, la mujer lo ubico mejor, y en poco tiempo llego a donde deseaba.

Al llegar observo que había mucha actividad así que decidió acercarse sigilosamente, de su maleta saco unos binoculares para ver mejor y noto a varios hombres, al fijarse en los brazos de aquellos sujetos noto los tatuajes de dragón que tenian y supo que había llegado al lugar correcto.

-Excelente es hora de actuar.

Guardo los binoculares, arranco el motor de la motocicleta y se abalanzo contra los que estaban en la puerta de la bodega, al ver como se acercaba sacaron sus armas pero Yami fue más rápido y saco la suya disparándoles justo en el pecho, luego en un lugar de la bodega escondió la motocicleta y sin quitarse el casco de la cabeza entro.

Con sigilo recorría la bodega, a lo lejos vio a varios hombres platicando así que desde donde estaba apunto y le disparo al primero dándole en la cabeza, los demás vieron eso y desenfundaron sus armas, uno de ellos fue a investigar pero solo se escuchó un disparo, los demás fueron a ver pero recibieron disparos en el pecho o cabeza, Yami vio que uno de esos tipos tenía algo muy interesante: bombas de gas así que las tomo.

Continúo recorriendo la bodega hasta que de lejos se escuchó un grito, la voz de la persona que había gritado se le hizo muy conocida así que se dirigió a ver de dónde provenía llegando al fondo de la bodega donde vio que 2 sujetos tenian bien agarrado a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos café, este batallaba para liberarse.

-Deja de pelear, en poco tiempo tendrás el mismo destino que tu amigo.

-¡Suéltenme!- seguía peleando, uno de los sujetos le dio un golpe en el estómago para apaciguarlo, grave error ya que al hacer eso recibió un disparo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que…?- dijo uno de los maleantes pero antes de terminar su pregunta recibió un tiro en la cabeza, el rubio estaba asombrado ya que los dos que lo tenian capturado habían muerto frente a sus ojos.

De entre las cajas que había en el lugar salió una persona que traía un casco azul en la cabeza y se acercó al chico rubio, este lo miraba con temor.

-Oye no se quien seas pero por favor no me hagas nada.- dijo haciéndose hacia atrás.

-Joey.- llamo esta persona.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Oye soy yo.- se quitó el casco mostrando su rostro.- soy Atem.

-¿Yami? ¿Eres tú?- aún estaba incrédulo.- ¡Si eres tú! ¡Que alegría verte!- de la emoción abrazo a Yami quien trataba de liberarse de ese abrazo tan cariñoso.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…?

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero ahora no hay tiempo, hazme un favor y ya suéltame.- Joey lo soltó.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-A Tristán lo metieron en algún lado de este lugar, me dijeron que como nos resistimos no servíamos para venta y que nos tocaría un destino muy diferente que a los demás, había más personas pero se las llevaron a algún lado y solo quedamos Tristán y yo en este lugar ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Es una larga historia pero eso te lo contare después ahora lo importante es encontrar a Tristán y salir de aquí.

Comenzaron a recorrer dándose cuenta que aquella bodega era más grande de lo que aparentaba, llegaron a una puerta, Yami iba a abrirla pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre grande y musculoso, al ver a Yami le apunto con su arma.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto.

-Alguien que no te importa.- dijo Yami sin miedo al arma que apuntaba a su cabeza.

-Mocoso impertinente.- aquel hombre soltó un golpe a Yami pero el bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y contraataco en un golpe directo en el cuello, se lo dio tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aire.

-Adiós.- sin pensarlo Yami tomo su arma y le disparo.

-Órale le disparaste sin pensarlo.- dijo Joey sorprendido.

-No tengo nada que pensar vamos.

Se adentraron a donde había salido aquel hombre, bajaron por unas escaleras y abrieron la puerta adentrándose a una sala de color blanco, ahí estaba un hombre vestido de blanco que se impresiono al verlos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?- con una seña Yami le dijo a Joey que se quedara en el marco de la puerta.

-Vengo a saber que es este lugar y por tu aspecto creo que eres un doctor ¿Cuál es tu función en ghost shadow?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- en respuesta a eso Yami le apunto con su arma.

-Sino me lo dices te disparare.- le disparo en una pierna derribándolo al piso, el doctor se sujetaba la pierna debido al dolor producido por el disparo.- en la cabeza, ese tiro solo fue una advertencia.

-Yo me encargo de sacarle los órganos a aquellos que se oponen cuando son capturados, acabo de hacerlo con un joven castaño.- al escuchar eso Yami abrió los ojos en impresión y sentía que la furia se apoderaba de él.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo de ese chico?- el doctor señalo detrás suyo, debajo de una manta blanca que se había teñido de rojo en el piso, Yami fue a revisar destapando el cuerpo encontrándose con algo que le dio horror y a la vez tristeza.

-Tristán lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarte, perdóname.- dijo en susurro al ver que Tristán ya no tenía órganos.- di tus últimas palabras.- volvió a apuntar a aquel hombre.

-Aguarda ese no fue el trato.- contesto el hombre estando muy temeroso.

-El trato se terminó, este chico era mi amigo y tú lo mataste y eso no te lo perdonare.- descargo todo el cartucho de su arma sobre aquel hombre, cuando su arma se quedó sin balas cayo de rodillas junto al cuerpo.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Joey, en respuesta Yami solo negó con su cabeza, tenía la mirada baja en señal de que sentía mucho dolor al ver a su amigo así, vio que Joey se acercaba y cubrió el cuerpo para que no lo viera.- ¿Ese es Tristán?- Yami asintió, Joey iba a destapar el cuerpo para ver pero Yami se lo impidió.

-No necesitas tener la imagen de Tristán en estas condiciones en tu cabeza, créeme ver el cuerpo solo te traería un dolor insoportable a tu corazón, vámonos Joey.

Se levantó, en esos momentos quería llorar debido al dolor de haber perdido a un gran amigo como Tristán pero no lo haría, recordaba que Alexander le había dicho que se preparara para encontrar a alguno de sus amigos sin vida pero ¿Cómo podría prepararse para una pérdida así? No lo aceptaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro amigo.

Buscaban la manera de salir de ahí cuando se escucharon varias patrullas, al parecer por el alboroto que armo alguna persona llamo a la policía.

-Yami es la policía, ahora nos ayudaran.- dijo Joey.

-Esto no es bueno.- se colocó el casco nuevamente.- vamos Joey.- le pasó una gorra y unas gafas negras.- colócate eso y vámonos de aquí, no deben encontrarnos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio no entendiendo el motivo de Yami.

-Nos harían perder el tiempo y ahora no podemos perderlo tenemos que encontrar a Tea y Yugi, vámonos.

Corrían hacia una de las salidas de la bodega, en esa salida es en donde Yami había dejado su motocicleta, antes de poder salir dos uniformados les interceptaron el camino.

-¡Policía alto!- dijeron apuntando con sus armas.- ¡No lo repetiré! ¡Alto ahí!

Joey se detuvo pero Yami no haría caso así que corrió más rápido y cuando estuvo frente a uno de los oficiales lo golpeo en rostro y estómago derribándolo al piso, al otro le dio una patada en el rostro y 2 puñetazos en cara y estomago dejándolo noqueado, Joey se había impresionado al ver la facilidad con la que derribaba a quien se le ponía enfrente.

-No te quedes ahí parado ¡Corre Joey!- Joey había quedado paralizado al ver como Yami noqueaba a todo el mundo, luego corrió siguiendo a Yami.

Las patrullas seguían llegando ya que las primeras encontraron dos cuerpos en la entrada y llamaron refuerzos, el detective Seto bajo de su auto dando instrucciones a los oficiales a su mando.

-Rodeen el lugar, el asesino aún debe de estar aquí.- sabía que ese lugar pertenecía a ghost shadow, atraparía al responsable o responsables.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido y eso dejo desconcertados a varios, rápidamente de la bodega salió una motocicleta con 2 personas, la motocicleta iba alejándose rápidamente.

-No se queden ahí parados inútiles ¡Tras ellos!- ordeno Seto.

Seto se introdujo en su auto y se dio inicio a una persecución, iban detrás de Yami y Joey, la policía los seguía de cerca.

-Yami creo que deberías detenerte, la policía podría ayudarnos a buscar a Tea y Yugi.

-No confió en la policía de este país Joey así que no nos detendremos.- dijo con la mirada puesta en el camino, no dejaría que lo atraparan.

Seguía su camino con las patrullas pisándole los talones, se dirigió al rio Hudson sin embargo al doblar una de las esquinas varias patrullas se le pusieron enfrente así que tuvo que girar pero las patrullas lo rodeaban y quedo parado frente al rio, al voltear vio a varias patrullas frente a él bloqueándole el camino.

-¡No tienen oportunidad así que bajen de esa motocicleta y pongan las manos atrás! ¡Rápido!- ordeno Seto.

-Se acabó amigo estamos rodeados.- dijo Joey resignado.

-(Pensando: esto no puede acabar aquí, no permitiré que me atrapen sin una pelea)

Poco a poco se llevó una mano a su maleta que traía colgada aun lado y saco las bombas de gas que le había quitado a uno de los miembros de ghost shadow, les quito el seguro.

-¡Entréguense!- ordeno Seto.

-En tus sueños policía, Joey cierra los ojos y contén la respiración.- Joey hizo lo dicho y les arrojo las bombas que poco a poco comenzaron a desprender el gas.

-¡Es gas todos cúbranse!- dijo uno de los oficiales, una nube de gas los rodeaba haciéndolos toser.

Yami aprovecho para hacerse paso entre todos los policías, tomo impulso y salto sobre una de las patrullas, Seto le dedico una mirada retadora mientras se cubría la nariz, Yami volteo a verlo y a través del casco le dedico la misma mirada retadora, sus miradas chocaron por un momento, luego Yami acelero y se perdió de la vista de los policías, en pocos minutos el gas desapareció.

-Se nos escapó ¿Qué hacemos detective Seto?

-Busquen en toda la ciudad no se nos escaparan, sea como sea los atraparemos.- dijo tosiendo un poco.- (Pensando: pueden correr pero no esconderse, los encontrare y llevare ante Gozaburo)

Yami conducía veloz por la ciudad, había escapado de la policía, en su mente aún estaba la imagen de Tristán y eso le daba mucha tristeza pero también estaba aliviado al haber encontrado a su amigo Joey antes de que sufriera el mismo destino que Tristán, buscarían un refugio y luego continuaría su búsqueda, esperaba encontrar a Yugi y Tea con vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta alocada historia, Yami encontró a Joey con vida pero también encontró a Tristán muerto, esperen a ver que pasara, si encontrara con vida a los demás, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Laura Andara, Ayumi Yami Motou, Alice2Nekoi y 3liiza luniita, gracias por todo su apoyo.

Nuevamente hago la recomendación de las historias de Divine Hathor, sobre todo su fanfic el misterio de la luna que está en sus primeros capítulos, créanme no se arrepentirán al contrario lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo he disfrutado hasta este momento, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	11. Un antiguo camarada militar

**The mission**

**Capítulo 11: Un antiguo camarada militar**

Era encaminado por un pasillo oscuro, su mirada era de tristeza ya que no se imaginó que acabaría así, pensaba que debió escuchar a Yami y no estaría metido en semejante lio, se detuvieron frente a una puerta, el hombre que lo custodiaba abrió aquella puerta.

-Entra ahí.- aquel sujeto empujo al pequeño tricolor y cerró la puerta.

El pequeño miraba la puerta con tristeza y luego dirigió la mirada al interior de aquella habitación oscura viendo a varias personas jóvenes como el, en sus miradas se veía reflejada la misma desesperación y tristeza que sentía, solo camino y se sentó en una esquina abrazándose a sí mismo sollozante, un chico se sentó junto a él.

-Hola.- saludo aquel chico que tenía el aspecto de un niño.

-Hola.- correspondió el saludo el pequeño chico tricolor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Yugi Moto ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Mokuba ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí?

-Por un viaje que gano uno de mis mejores amigos, todo fue una trampa como decía mi hermano mayor, si lo hubiera escuchado no estaría metido en este problema ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

-Las personas que están en este cuarto solo están por un propósito: para ser vendidas al mejor postor.- dijo el pelinegro de una manera tranquila como si eso fuera de lo más normal.- que mal que hayas caído en las manos de ghost shadow.

-¿Ghost shadow?- pregunto Yugi.

-Así se llama esta organización, siempre han engañado a las personas jóvenes ya sea para vender o para prostituir o sacarles los órganos, estas personas no tienen piedad con nadie.

-Lo dices de una manera muy tranquila como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí?

-Es una larga historia y no es algo que me guste contar ya que es algo muy doloroso.- dijo Mokuba ya que recordar ese suceso le traía mucho dolor.

-Entiendo sino me quieres contar esta bien.- dijo con una sonrisa que después se desvaneció.- me gustaría que mis amigos me acompañaran pero fuimos separados cuando nos atraparon, también me gustaría que mi hermano estuviera aquí ya que el no habría permitido que nos capturaran.

-No creo que tu hermano hubiera podido hacer nada, de igual manera los hubieran capturado.

-Claro que no ya que él es un guerrero en todo el sentido de la palabra, mi hermano sabe pelear muy bien, una vez se encargó de 3 tipos que quisieron golpearlo.- recordó el día en que Ushio quiso golpear a Yami junto con sus amigos pero Yami los derribo.- mi hermano tiene entrenamiento militar.

-Entiendo, yo también extraño a mi hermano mayor ya que el es lo único que tengo y me gustaría volver a verlo pero sé que eso no podrá ser jamás.- dijo Mokuba bajando su mirada que había entristecido.- creo que ambos extrañamos a nuestros hermanos.- Yugi asintió.

Se quedaron platicando un rato, a Yugi le alegraba haber encontrado a alguien con quien hablar pero eso no le quitaba la tristeza que sentía, deseaba ver a su hermano mayor pero pensaba que eso no podría ser, lo que Yugi no sabía era que Yami estaba en el país y lo estaba buscando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las calles de Nueva York un joven iba conduciendo su motocicleta llevando a su amigo, apenas habían logrado escapar de la policía y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en la búsqueda de su hermano menor ni siquiera la propia autoridad de ese país. Parecía que conducía sin rumbo, todo era silencio hasta que su rubio amigo decidió preguntarle algo.

-Oye rambo ¿A dónde vamos?

-A Harlem, ahí vive un antiguo camarada de mi comandante o al menos eso espero, es un sargento retirado llamado Max Matsumoto, sé que vino a vivir aquí a Estados Unidos.- Yami se detuvo un momento debido a uno de los semáforos de la ciudad, aprovecho para revisar el mapa para ubicarse un poco mejor.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde queda Harlem ¿Verdad?

-No recuerdo mucho, a los 8 años vine aquí a Estados Unidos junto con mi comandante, vinimos a visitar al sargento que estaba en periodo de licencia y tenia una casa aquí además de Japón, mi comandante cree que lo olvide y cree que no conozco aquí bueno no conozco muy bien pero se como debo moverme en un lugar como este, con ubicar donde esta Harlem lo sabré.

-De acuerdo, oye fue impresionante la manera en la que te deshiciste de todos esos tipos y como burlaste a la policía, me sentí en una película de acción, creo que tu podrías ser el hijo de rambo.

-Ya deja de ver tantas películas Joey, ahora iremos al noreste de Manhattan pasando por Park Avenue, pasando por ahí en alguna de las casas solo espero reconocer la casa cuando la veamos, si sigue ahí le pediremos que nos ayude.

-¿Y si no está ahí? ¿Si se cambió a otro lugar?

-Entonces ya veremos que hacer.- el semáforo cambio de color y Yami continuo su camino, pensaba que primero aseguraría el bienestar de su amigo antes de continuar.

Continuo hasta llegar al Harlem Español, el lugar se veía transitado, Yami comenzaba a recordar aquel sitio que visito cuando tenía 8 años, lo había olvidado pero conforme recorría esa parte de la ciudad comenzaba a recordar, esperaba que en el lugar que buscaba aun estuviera esa persona, al pasar por las casas de Harlem una le pareció conocida así que detuvo la motocicleta de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- pregunto al ver la manera tan repentina en que Yami se había detenido.

-Esa casa me parece muy familiar.- se acercó a la casa estacionándose, se bajó de la motocicleta y toco a la puerta, abrió un hombre de edad avanzada pero se veía que era fuerte, Yami sonrió ya que lo reconoció.

-¿Qué deseas jovencito?- pregunto en un tono muy agudo, característico de un militar.

-Creo que ya no me recuerda así que le refrescare la memoria: el águila despliega sus alas e inicia su vuelo en busca de su presa.- aquel hombre se impresiono al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso jovencito? Nadie lo sabía excepto mis camaradas Alexander y Andrew.- Yami se quitó el casco dejando ver su rostro (n/a: cuando se bajo de la moto no se había quitado el casco).- el hombre sonrió al verlo.- con razón lo sabes eres el hijo del feroz tigre Alexander, hola Atem ya tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía has crecido demasiado.

-Hola sargento por un momento pensé que usted ya no vivía aquí.

-Claro que sí pero pasa.- Yami le hizo una seña a Joey para que se acercara.- sargento él es mi amigo Joey.- el sargento lo saludo dándole un fuerte apretón.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, vaya sí que saluda fuerte.

-Pasen jóvenes.- Max los invito a pasar a su hogar.- dime Atem ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y ¿Dónde está Alexander?

-Mi comandante esta en Japón yo estoy aquí en mi propia misión.

-¿Tu propia misión?- Yami le explico todo lo que había pasado, el sargento se había quedado serio ante lo que Yami le había dicho.- ya veo, jovencito.- refiriéndose a Joey.- tuviste mucha suerte de que Atem llegara antes de que te sacaran los órganos y tu Atem si sabes que te estas metiendo en un asunto muy peligroso, he escuchado de ghost shadow y es una banda cruel, veo que hasta ahora lo has manejado bien pero debes ser aún más cauteloso.

-Eso lo se sargento pero no dejare a mi hermano menor en manos de tratantes de personas, se a lo que me arriesgo y son riesgos que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar, sargento quiero pedirle un gran favor.

-Dime cual joven tigre.

-Debo continuar mi misión y quiero pedirle si mi amigo Joey se puede quedar aquí con usted.

-¿Me piensas dejar aquí?- dijo Joey.

-Claro, no puedo llevarte conmigo ya que eso implicaría mucho riesgo para ti, es mejor que te quedes con alguien que pueda cubrirte la espalda, estar conmigo en estos momentos es muy arriesgado.

-Entiendo joven tigre, tu amigo se puede quedar conmigo ahora descansa un momento y come algo para que recuperes energía.

-Es muy amable de su parte sargento pero no me quedare a comer, debo continuar y encontrar a mi hermano menor y a mi amiga Tea, mientras más rápido me movilice más oportunidad tendré de encontrarlos, solo me cambiare de ropa.

Max señalo una habitación donde Yami fue a cambiarse, en poco tiempo traía puesto una playera sin mangas de color negro, un pantalón verde militar, botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sus guantes negros.

-Con esa vestimenta pareces todo un soldado, revise tus armas y casi te has quedado sin municiones, toma.- Max tenía un cinturón en sus manos, ese cinturón era especial para portar al menos 8 armas, se lo coloco en la cintura a Yami, ese cinturón tenia en la hebilla la imagen de un tigre atacando.- quiero que lo tengas joven tigre así no tendrás que cargar esa maleta y tendrás tus armas en tu cintura.- después de colocarle el cinturón coloco un revolver, una pistola 9mm y tres armas magnum44 junto con 3 de las armas que Yami le había quitado a los miembros de ghost shadow.- si harás esto quiero que tengas un buen armamento, también toma esto.- le dio una mochila que tenía varias municiones.- esto tiene las municiones correspondientes a esas armas.

-Gracias sargento.- tomo la mochila y se la coloco en la espalda.- es hora de que me retire, cuide bien de mi amigo Joey.

-No te preocupes, él está en buenas manos.

-Yami hazme un favor.- dijo Joey acercándose a el.- acaba con esos malditos que asesinaron a Tristán y encuentra a Yugi y Tea, sé que podrás soldado.

-Dalo por hecho Joey, encontrare a Yugi y Tea y todos juntos regresaremos a Japón, nos vemos.- Yami salió de la casa del sargento y se dirigió a su motocicleta, se colocó el casco, arranco y se fue.

-Espero que lo logres amigo.- dijo Joey mientras veía como Yami se iba perdiendo de vista.

-Lo lograra.- dijo el sargento.- no cabe duda es la viva imagen de su padre, Alexander es alguien fiero en batalla y por lo que me contaron Atem también es alguien feroz en batalla, es sin duda el hijo de un feroz tigre.

-Les pateara el trasero a ghost shadow.- dijo Joey con la suficiente confianza de que Yami iba a lograr rescatar a Yugi y Tea. Mientras Yami iba conduciendo pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-(Pensando: regresare a las bodegas de Manhattan e investigare el lugar, tal vez haya algo que me pueda dirigir a la ubicación de Tea o Yugi)

Tomo dirección a Manhattan, estaba decidido a cumplir con su misión, en esos momentos llego a su mente la imagen de Tristán, como lo habían abierto dejándolo sin ningún órgano, sus ojos abiertos y vacíos.

-(Pensando: no dejare que eso se vuelva a repetir, derramaron la sangre de Tristán por lo que yo derramare la sangre de ghost shadow, me las van a pagar por arrebatarme a uno de mis amigos, lo pagaran muy caro).- estaba decidido a cobrar venganza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En lo que parecía ser una oficina un hombre mayor de bigote y un traje negro de semblante serio revisaba algunos papeles cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.- una persona de cabellos grises y mirada sádica entro.- ¿Qué quieres Marik? Debe ser importante como para que me interrumpas.

-Lo es Gozaburo, varios de nuestros miembros han sido asesinados.- eso sorprendió a Gozaburo.- tanto en el hotel donde nuestras víctimas se hospedaban como en la bodega donde los reteníamos, señor uno de los miembros asesinados es su hijo Noah.

-¿Noah?- eso hizo enfurecer a Gozaburo.- ¿Saben quién es el que se atrevió a atacarnos?

-Aun no, Seto lo tenía pero se le escapo, no pudo ver su aspecto ya que el tipo tenía un casco y llevaba a alguien, no creo que un cómplice sino más bien una de nuestras víctimas.

-Ese inútil bueno para nada, alerta a todos y si ven que una persona que no es parte de ghost shadow se acerca que tiren a matar, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a más de los nuestros.- Marik asintió y se retiró de ahí, Gozaburo tomo su teléfono y marco a un número.- Seto tu y yo debemos hablar.- dijo en un tono que denotaba que estaba furioso.- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado escapar a la persona que esta asesinando a mi gente?

-Fue muy astuto pero no volverá a pasar Gozaburo, no se me volverá a escapar.

-Más te vale sino ya sabes quién pagara las consecuencias, recuerda si un miembro más de mi organización aparece muerto ya sabes quién pagara por tu incompetencia.- colgó.- seas quien seas no vas a salirte con la tuya, todo ghost shadow estará tras de ti.

Esa pequeña conversación con Gozaburo dejo preocupado a Seto, sabia de lo que Gozaburo era capaz de hacer si dejaba que alguien más de ghost shadow fuera asesinado.

-Sea quien sea esa persona no se va a volver a escapar, lo llevare ante Gozaburo, tal vez no vi su cara pero si vi sus ojos, su mirada es inconfundible y si está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo entonces regresara a las bodegas de Manhattan, iré para allá y esta vez no escapara.

Seto salió de la estación de policía y abordo su vehículo para dirigirse a la bodega de Manhattan, se imaginaba que el desconocido iría ahí por alguna pista así que se le adelantaría y lo emboscaría. No se equivocaba Yami se dirigía hacia allá donde muy pronto habría un encuentro con el policía de ghost shadow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, corto pero espero que les guste, mando un agradecimiento a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para leer esta historia ¿Cómo creen que sea el encuentro entre Seto y Yami? Eso en el siguiente capítulo, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, 3liiza luniita, Ayumi Yami Motou, Chiyo Asakura, Kaya Croft, Laura Andara y Alice2Nekoi gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran para continuar.

Nuevamente hago la recomendación de misterio de la luna, su autora Divine Hathor es una gran historia así que pasen a su perfil y denle una leída créanme les va a gustar igual que su fanfic juego criminal, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más aventuras de parte de nuestro cadete favorito n.n. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	12. El policía y el soldado

**The mission**

**Capítulo 12: El policía y el soldado**

Estaba en la habitación de un hotel junto con su compañero, ambos veían las noticias.

-En noticias internacionales han aparecido muertos en unas bodegas de Manhattan y en un hotel de Queens, todos fueron identificados como pertenecientes a una de las bandas de traficantes provenientes de Japón: ghost shadow, la policía cree que apareció alguien dispuesto a acabar con esta banda sin seguir ninguna ley, en otras noticias…- en esos momentos Alexander apago el televisor.

-Ese Atem se ve que está causando un gran desastre, ese es mi cadete.

-De tal comandante tal cadete, bueno en otros asuntos había mucha más información en la computadora, ghost shadow está operando en 2 sitios más de Japón: Tokio y Kanto, al menos en esas dos ciudades hay por lo menos 2 grupos de 15 o 20 miembros.

-Lo más seguro están engañando a más jóvenes para convertirlos en esclavos.

Alexander se levantó de donde estaba y fue a donde tenía una mochila, de ahí saco algo que estaba envuelto en una tela y lo coloco en la cama, al desenvolverlo Andrew se dio cuenta que eran varias armas de alto calibre.

-Por lo que noto tigre aun no has saciado tu sed de sangre, lindo armamento.- Alexander le lanzo un rifle de asalto a Andrew.

-Aun no, la policía y mucho menos el FBI han podido erradicar a esta plaga llamada ghost shadow así que nosotros lo haremos, Atem lo está haciendo en Estados Unidos y nosotros lo haremos aquí.- decía mientras cargaba sus armas.

-¿Estas consciente de que esto no está bien? Este es un caso del FBI no nos corresponde.

-¿Quieres alertarlos? Hazlo.- dijo Alexander dándole nula importancia a las palabras de Andrew.

-Sabes que no lo hare pero también sabes que no deberíamos de hacer esto.- Alexander se detuvo por un momento.

-¿No deberíamos hacerlo? El FBI ha estado tras ghost shadow desde hace años y jamás han podido atrapar a ninguno de los miembros ni qué decir del líder, en todos estos años ¿Cuántos jovencitos como mi hijo o sus amigos han muerto? O ¿Cuántos son esclavos de alguien que lo más seguro los someten a severas palizas en algún lugar todos los días? Alejados de sus familias y amigos sin esperanzas de regresar a sus hogares ¿Y todo por qué? Porque no hemos hecho nada para impedirlo, por eso organizaciones como ghost shadow existen y la verdad ya estoy harto de eso, esto se lo he dicho a Atem y te lo diré a ti: son terroristas porque atentan contra la vida de gente inocente sin remordimiento, no les importa quien pueda morir, no se puede razonar con ellos y solo eliminándolos se les puede detener, así que según yo muerto el perro se acaba la rabia, sino quieres hacerlo no te obligare solo dame las ubicaciones e iré a acabar con esos perros yo mismo.

-Maldito bastardo sin sentimientos ni corazón no quiero admitirlo pero tienes toda la razón, además ¿Crees que dejaría que te llevaras toda la diversión maldito sediento de sangre?- Alexander solo sonrió ante eso.- yo también estoy cansado de eso así que dime ¿Cómo haremos esto?

-Son dos ciudades así que cada uno tomara una ciudad, debemos ir fuertemente armados ya que esos desgraciados probablemente también lo estarán.- Andrew le dio la ubicación de Kanto a Alexander ya que él se dirigiría a Tokio.

-Si haremos esto necesitaremos refuerzos.- dijo Andrew mientras tomaba su teléfono.

-¿A quién llamaras dragón?

-Solo a algunos de nuestros viejos camaradas que están retirados apuesto a que les gustaría regresar a la acción.

-Adelante dragón, es hora de iniciar la cacería.

Después de hacer varias llamadas los compañeros de Alexander y Andrew estuvieron de acuerdo y se formaron 2 equipos de 4 personas, un equipo se dirigiría a Tokio y el otro a Kanto, ambos soldados verían a sus respectivos equipos en las ciudades asignadas, para ellos comenzaría la misión final para erradicar de manera definitiva a ghost shadow de Japón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte del mundo en una habitación a oscuras un pequeño tricolor solo veía el piso mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, estaba junto a su nuevo amigo que había estado alentándolo pero nada de lo que le dijeran le quitaba la sensación de tristeza que le recorría el cuerpo, sentía que no había esperanza de regresar a su hogar, de pronto se escucharon voces fuera de aquella habitación donde lo tenian prisionero, era una conversación entre 2 de sus captores.

-¿Escuchaste las noticias? Alguien está matando a los nuestros.

-Sin duda esto molestara a nuestro líder.

-No lo dudo ya que uno de los asesinados era su hijo, Marik dio la alerta de quien se acercara y no sea parte de nosotros lo matemos.

-Eso será divertido, sea quien sea solo ha tenido suerte al escaparse pero no más si todos van a estar tras él, aun se me hace difícil pensar que una sola persona lograra tal cosa.

-¿Solo es uno? Debe ser alguien fuerte y también muy estúpido si piensa que lograra lo que se propone, solo está cavando su tumba.- se escuchó el sonido de un arma que se cargaba.- no importa en realidad terminara muerto.

Las voces se fueron alejando hasta que no se escuchó nada más de esa conversación.

-Alguien está matando a los miembros de ghost shadow.- al escuchar eso de parte de Mokuba Yugi volteo a verlo.- eso es muy malo, si eso no se detiene entonces creo que mi destino ya está sellado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Yugi.

-Creo que te contare como llegue aquí, Gozaburo es el líder de esta organización pero desgraciadamente también es mi padrastro.- Yugi abrió los ojos en impresión al escuchar eso.- mi hermano mayor y yo huíamos de el ya que Seto se negó a servirle, él se hizo policía para proteger a la gente pero un día Gozaburo nos encontró y me mando secuestrar ya que sabe que Seto haría lo que fuera por mí, hizo un trato con Seto: no me haría nada ni me vendería si Seto hace lo que él quiere y desde entonces mi hermano está bajo su servicio para mantenerme a salvo pero si esto está pasando no me queda duda de que Gozaburo me venderá o me matara.

Recordaba con tanta claridad ese día, Seto no estaba en casa porque estaba trabajando y 2 miembros de ghost shadow entraron, lo tomaron por la fuerza y se lo llevaron, desde entonces estaba ahí atrapado en esa celda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes atrapado en este lugar?

-Como 3 años, he visto a tanta gente estar en esta celda, siempre recuerdo sus rostros sin esperanza, ni siquiera yo la tengo.- ambos chicos voltearon a ver a los demás y todos estaban cabizbajos, algunas chicas estaban llorando por el destino tan cruel que les tocaba vivir.- y ahora menos ya que esto está ocurriendo, como esos tipos dijeron debe ser muy bueno si ha logrado enfadar a Gozaburo, para lograr esto debe saber pelear muy bien.

-Eso creo.- por un momento Yugi se quedó callado, recordó unas palabras que su captor le dijo mientras era trasladado a ese lugar.

**-RECUERDO-**

-Jajajaja ¿Qué me iba a cazar y matar sino te dejaba en paz? Debo admitir que tu hermano es muy cómico ya que cree que lograra eso.

Decía Rafael mientras llevaba a Yugi y los demás amordazados y vendados de los ojos, sin que lo supieran estaban siendo trasladados a Manhattan.

-Bueno no creo que tenga las agallas para hacer algo así ya que si se atreve lo único que lograra será encontrar su muerte, no te preocupes Rafael esas solo fueron palabras.- comento Alister mientras Valón iba en la parte delantera con Mako.

-¿Preocuparme? Claro que no, así que niño no cuentes con que él te venga a salvar, nos perteneces igual que tus amigos y haremos lo que queramos con ustedes.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-(Pensando: ¿Acaso será mi hermano el que está haciendo esto? ¿Realmente vino a buscarme? Tiene que ser el ¿Quién más podría encargarse de varios tipos a la vez y salir ileso?- metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una fotografía, era la misma que le había tomado a Yami aquel día en la arcada donde se quejó que casi lo deja ciego por el flash de la cámara.- Yami ¿Serás tú quien está causando esto?)

-¿Ese es tu hermano?- pregunto Mokuba al ver la fotografía que Yugi saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta color azul.

-Él es mi hermano mayor, lo extraño demasiado.

-Se parece mucho a ti, este es mi hermano.- debajo de su pañoleta roja saco un portarretratos en forma de carta de duelo de monstruos, lo abrió mostrando la imagen de Seto cuando era niño.- tener su fotografía es lo que me ha dado un poco de fortaleza, supongo que la imagen de tu hermano hará lo mismo.

-Fue lo único que no me quitaron, me dijeron que estaba bien si tenía algo con que consolarme que al final era un consuelo falso ya que él no vendría por mí, puede que sea verdad pero aun así quiero tener la imagen de mi hermano mayor presente.- acerco la imagen de Yami a su pecho abrazándola.- (Pensando: antes creí que tenian razón que mi hermano no vendría por mí y a causa de eso perdí la esperanza pero me doy cuenta que se equivocaron, tiene que ser Yami quien que está causándoles problemas, si resulta que es mi hermano entonces cuídense ghost shadow porque Yami va a aniquilarlos uno por uno, me aferrare a esa esperanza y si eres tu Yami entonces ven pronto te necesito)

Dejo caer una lagrima, tendría la esperanza de que fuera Yami el que estaba ahí, Yugi no se equivocaba realmente era Yami quien estaba en el país y lo buscaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba por las calles de Nueva York conduciendo su motocicleta a toda velocidad para llegar a las bodegas de Manhattan, pensaba que ahí podría encontrar una pista que lo pondría en el camino correcto para encontrar a su hermano menor.

-(Pensando: solo resiste un poco más Yugi, te salvare y te llevare a casa, derribare a quien se atreva a ponerse en mi camino) ¡TE ENCONTRARE YUGI ASÍ SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN MI VIDA!- eso ultimo lo grito con fuerza y acelero aún más.

En poco tiempo ya estaba en aquellas bodegas, mantuvo su distancia primero para examinar la situación, se descolgó su mochila viendo las municiones que el sargento Max le había dado, también encontró sus binoculares, los saco y comenzó a examinar el sitio, se veía desolado pero aun así tendría cuidado.

Se acercó un poco más, se bajó y se quitó el casco dejándolo en la motocicleta y procedió a entrar a la bodega, vio las cintas amarillas de escena del crimen así que las quito y entro, se veía todo oscuro entre tantas cajas, se dirigió donde vio una de las peores escenas de su vida, así que tomo la perilla de la puerta y bajo por aquellos escalones y entro a la habitación donde vio a Tristán muerto, esa imagen jamás desaparecería de su mente, comenzó a revisar aquel lugar, vio 2 manchas de sangre, una perteneciente al doctor que mato y la otra a Tristán; buscaba en ese sitio pero no había nada que le dijera que camino debía tomar.

-¡Maldición!- dijo eso al mismo tiempo que golpeaba una mesa que había ahí.- No hay nada aquí, nada que me diga que camino debo seguir.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza igual que sus puños en señal de frustración sin saber que había ahí alguien esperándolo; en la puerta apareció la figura de una persona alta que se iba acercando a él con mucho sigilo para no ser escuchado, cuando estuvo detrás de Yami apunto su arma a la cabeza del joven cadete.

-¿Con que tú eres quien está matando a todos los de ghost shadow?- la voz fue tan repentina que impresiono a Yami, sintió el cañón del arma tocar su cabeza.- por las manos en alto y da media vuelta lentamente, sino haces lo que digo aquí mismo te matare.

Sabía que había cometido un gran error al centrarse en sus pensamientos ya que no escucho cuando esa persona entro, hizo lo que aquella persona le ordeno, levanto sus manos y dio media vuelta, sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los ojos azules y fríos de esa persona.

-Tú eres el policía que me persiguió, sabía que la policía trabajaba con ghost shadow.

-Me sorprende que un mocoso como tu haya llegado a hacer tal cosa como matar a los integrantes de ghost shadow pero eso se terminó ahora vendrás conmigo y te llevare ante Gozaburo que estará más que complacido en torturarte.- en un movimiento rápido Seto le quito el cinturón con armas a Yami.- que buen cinturón adecuado para llevar varias armas, intenta resistirte y aquí mismo te mueres.

-Aún tengo cuatro armas.- dijo Yami de manera desafiante a pesar de que un arma le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-Me imagino que están dentro de esa mochila, ahora camina.

-No, mis armas son mis manos y mis pies.

Rápidamente Yami soltó una patada en el costado se Seto con mucha fuerza dejándolo un poco adolorido después le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, una vez estando aturdido Yami le quito a Seto su cinturón y se lo volvió a colocar. Lo más rápido que pudo Seto se recuperó de aquellos golpes que Yami le había dado y ágilmente soltó dos golpes que le dieron a Yami en el rostro que hicieron que Yami casi perdiera el equilibrio, Seto iba a dar un tercer golpe pero su puño fue detenido por la mano de Yami y apretando su puño Yami soltó un golpe en la nariz de Seto tan fuerte que parecía que se la había roto, Seto se sostuvo la nariz ya que comenzaba a sangrar, Yami aprovecho para derribarlo al piso.

Yami iba a darle una patada pero Seto le se adelantó y le dio una patada mientras le metía el pie derribándolo también al piso, Seto se colocó sobre Yami y comenzó a golpearle el rostro con mucha fuerza, Yami cerró los ojos y de su boca comenzaba a sangrar debido a los golpes que recibía, parecía que Seto tenia bien dominado a Yami, le iba a dar un último golpe en el rostro pero Yami volvió a detener su mano, abrió sus ojos mostrando un fuego feroz.

-No me vencerás miserable policía.

Con impulso Yami soltó un puñetazo en el estómago de Seto que lo dejo sin aire y luego otro en el rostro para quitárselo de encima, se levantó rápido igual que Seto que le apunto con su arma y disparo pero Yami fue mas rápido y logro esquivar la bala, se abalanzo contra Seto para intentar quitarle el arma, comenzaron a forcejear.

Seto logro empujar a Yami hacia atrás y le apunto nuevamente con el arma pero en un rápido movimiento con sus manos Yami le arrebato el arma, ahora era Yami quien apuntaba a la cabeza a Seto.

-Como notaste no dejare que me captures, no sin pelear primero.- decía mientras con su otra mano se limpiaba la sangre que salió de su boca.- estas en mi camino por lo que te voy a eliminar pero primero te sacare la información que necesito, primero que nada quiero saber a quién voy a matar así que dime tu nombre.

-Seto Kaiba.

-¿Kaiba? Ya veo eres otro hijo de Gozaburo, esto no me sorprende ahora dime ¿Dónde llevan tus compañeros a las personas que mantienen aquí?- Kaiba guardo silencio.- si me lo dices podría dejarte vivir.

-No soy un idiota sé que en cuanto te lo diga jalaras del gatillo así que no me vengas con ese drama absurdo de si me lo dices te dejare vivir ¿A quién estas buscando? Ya que eso es de lo más obvio ¿Te atreverías a matar a la única pista que tienes?

-Desgraciado pero tienes razón no te mataría hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber y no te importa a quien busco pero de igual manera te lo diré ya que no vivirás para contarlo, busco a mi amiga Tea y a mi hermano menor, ellos fueron engañados por tu organización junto con otros dos de mis amigos, uno ya murió y logre rescatar a mi otro amigo, la muerte de mi amigo Tristán me la pagaran todos tus hombres con su sangre así que dime lo que necesito saber y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Ya veo ¿Es desesperación lo que veo en tus ojos?- Yami solo agarro con más firmeza el arma.- por esa reacción yo diría que si.- Yami jalo del gatillo, la bala solo paso rosando la mejilla de Seto.

-No te conviene hacerme enojar Kaiba esa fue solo una advertencia el siguiente tiro ira entre tus ojos así que comienza a hablar.

-No puedo decirte a donde los llevan porque no lo sé, no te confundas son los hombres de Gozaburo no mis hombres.- a pesar de su situación Kaiba se notaba calmado.

-¿Crees que voy a creerte eso? Gozaburo es tu padre y tú le sirves a él lo más seguro como el buen hijo que eres cuando en realidad eres una basura.

-Yo no pertenezco a ghost shadow.- se subió la manga de su traje y mostro su brazo derecho en él no tenía el dragón negro.

-Que no tengas el tatuaje no significa que no seas parte de esa organización, además tu apellido y el hecho de que estas aquí para detenerme y llevarme ante tu padre me dicen que eres parte de esa organización.

-Le sirvo a Gozaburo pero no soy parte de ghost shadow.

-Claro.- dijo eso con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.- no soy un pobre diablo ingenuo y no te creo una sola palabra así que ya deja de agotar mi paciencia.

-Es tu problema sino me crees pero es la verdad, si le sirvo a Gozaburo no es porque me guste sino porque tengo que hacerlo, tengo un motivo de peso para servirle a esa víbora venenosa.

-¿Así? ¿Qué motivo podría ser ese?

-El mismo motivo que te está moviendo: salvar a mi hermano menor de sus garras.

-Explícate.- dijo Yami mientras seguía apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Ese bastardo rapto a mi hermano menor hace 3 años y lo mantiene oculto en algún lado sino hago lo que él dice lo venderá o peor aún lo matara, por eso debo servirle y créeme que no me gusta tener que tapar todas sus porquerías.

-Ya veo estas usando el lado psicológico te dije que busco a mi hermano y me cuentas la triste historia de que tu hermano fue raptado, por lo general eso resulta con alguien muy estúpido, no te creo nada.

-Imbécil es la verdad.- debajo de su traje saco un portarretratos parecido al de Mokuba, lo abrió mostrando la fotografía del pequeño Mokuba.- no dejare que por tus acciones lo pongas en riesgo, créeme que me alegra que mates a esos tarados porque se lo merecen por todo lo que hacen pero pones en peligro a Mokuba.- Yami examino esas palabras y supo que lo que Seto le decía era verdad.- ponte en mi lugar ¿No le servirías a un asesino con tal de mantener a salvo a la persona que más te importa en el mundo?

-Te creo y bajo las circunstancias de que tienes que atenerte a la ley que dicta el país y más siendo policía creo que si haría lo mismo.- bajo el arma.- pero yo no me atengo a esas leyes y no voy a sacrificar la vida de mi hermano solo para mantener a tu hermano a salvo, vine aquí a salvarlo y nada me va a detener.

-Entiendo eso pero aun así debo entregarte a Gozaburo, tampoco intercambiare la vida de Mokuba por la vida de tu hermano.- Yami sonrió.

-Esperaba esas palabras, tienes razón al decir que nos mueve el mismo motivo: recatar a nuestros hermanos menores, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero no quiero matarte así que te doy dos opciones, coopera conmigo y dime donde esta Gozaburo junto con sus lugares de operación y no solo traeré a mi hermano sino también salvare a tu hermano de sus garras sino te sacare a la fuerza lo que necesito saber y tendré que matarte porque no me puedo arriesgar a dejarte vivo así que decide.

-No sé dónde está Gozaburo.

-¿Me querías entregar a él y no sabes dónde está? ¿Sabías que eso suena muy estúpido?

-Lo sé pero es la verdad no sé dónde está, por lo general solo le llamo y él manda gente al lugar donde me indica, Gozaburo no es de los que se queda en un solo sitio, siempre se está moviendo y cambiando de lugar.

-Entiendo, dime ¿Qué decides Kaiba?

-Creo que me arriesgare, dijiste que también buscabas a una amiga cierto.- Yami asintió.- lo más seguro a ella la tomaron para que ejerciera la prostitución, es lo que siempre les pasa a las chicas en esta maldita organización solo a las más bellas las retienen para venta.- Yami saco una fotografía de su cartera que estaba junto a la de el con Yugi, era de él junto con Joey, Tea, Tristán y Yugi, se la mostro a Seto.- es hermosa es probable que este cautiva pero también es probable que la estén prostituyendo, Gozaburo tiene 2 burdeles uno en Brooklyn y el otro en Staten Island.- De su gabardina saco una libreta y le anoto ambas direcciones, se las dio a Yami.

-Bien ¿Puedo confiar en que estas direcciones son verdaderas y no trataras de engañarme ni jugarme sucio?

-No lo sé ¿Puedo confiar en que salvaras a Mokuba?

-Te doy mi palabra de cadete que puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Cadete? Ya veo, por tu acento y tu forma de pelear puedo decir sin equivocarme que perteneces al ejército japonés.- Yami no asintió ni negó solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, después hablo.

-Mi comandante me ha enseñado bien.- tiro el arma de Seto y se abrió paso para salir de ahí.

-Una cosa más.- Yami se detuvo para esperar las palabras de Seto.- espero que cumplas si algo malo le ocurre a Mokuba créeme que te cazare como un loco y yo mismo me encargare de matarte.

-Si fallo no pondré resistencia y dejare que me mates Kaiba pero te aseguro que no voy a fallar.

Salió de ahí corriendo, subió los escalones lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la bodega para dirigirse a su moto, se subió, se colocó el casco y arranco el motor dirigiéndose a Brooklyn.

-(Pensando: confiare en su palabra y espero no arrepentirme de eso mientras primera parada Brooklyn)

Yami no sabía si debía confiar en la palabra de Seto Kaiba y tal vez pensaba que era un error pero ya no tenía opciones, si quería encontrar a Tea y Yugi debía confiar, en la bodega Kaiba pensaba lo mismo.

-Confiare en que traerás a Mokuba a salvo, tú haces lo que yo quiero hacer pero mi trabajo me impide hacer, si llegas a Gozaburo métele un tiro en la cabeza por mí, confiare en ti no lo eches a perder.- salió de la bodega.

Ambos confiarían uno en el otro aunque aún tenian dudas en si debían, mientras Yami se dirigía a Brooklyn a investigar y es ahí donde le esperaban más enemigos, sin importar cuantos fueran Yami estaba decidido a derrotarlos y recatar a Yugi y Tea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que esta historia les esté gustando ¿Qué les parece la confrontación que hubo entre Kaiba y Yami? ¿Podrán confiar uno en el otro? ¿Qué le espera a Yami en Brooklyn? Eso averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos, mando un agradecimiento a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para leer las locuras que se le ocurren a mi cabecita loca n.n, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Laura Andara, Alice2Nekoi (Troya no ardera, explotara hasta no quedar nada), Riux, Kaya Croft y 3liiza luniita, gracias por todos su comentarios que me inspiran para continuar.

Nuevamente hago la recomendación de la historia de Divine Hathor el misterio de la luna, una gran historia con un buen toque romántico y acción n.n créanme les va a gustar además de juego criminal con su acción y aventura sin igual n.n sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más aventuras de parte de Yami el cadete más fuerte de todos. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	13. Búsqueda

**The mission**

**Capítulo 13: Búsqueda**

En la ciudad de Kanto se había reunido un grupo de 4 personas, desde que el líder del grupo llego comenzaron a investigar la dirección dada por Andrew, el equipo de Alexander examinaba la situación con mucho cuidado ya que un descuido podría ser fatal, habían ubicado donde estaba el grupo de ghost shadow, vigilaban a ghost shadow como cazador a la presa.

-¿Cómo haremos esto Alexander?- pregunto uno de sus hombres.

-Hemos vigilado al grupo por 3 horas y por lo que noto están impacientes probablemente se enteraron de lo que les paso a los suyos en Domino, vamos a emboscarlos y acabarlos de una vez por todas.- dijo Alexander.

-Caballeros miren una camioneta va a salir.

-Lo más seguro actuaran, Kyle y Daimon vayan a uno de nuestros vehículos y síganlos, vean que planean esos desgraciados, tengan cuidado de que no noten su presencia, Takuma y yo seguiremos en vigilancia.- todos asintieron.

Kyle y Daimon abordaron su vehículo y arrancaron para seguirlos, vieron que se metieron en una calle que parecía estar sola en esos momentos aunque al avanzar más caminaban un par de chicas que platicaban tranquilas, le vehículo de ghost shadow se detuvo frente a ellas bajando dos de sus integrantes hacia donde estaban atrapándolas, ellas forcejeaban mucho, al ver eso Kyle de inmediato se comunicó con Alexander.

-Alexander están secuestrando a un par de chicas adolescentes, las acaban de meter a la camioneta.

-No esperen, actúen interceptando la camioneta, elimínenlos.

-Enterando, ya escuchaste vamos.- Kyle arranco su vehículo y acelero, antes de que la camioneta se pudiera alejar el vehículo de ambos militares se puso enfrente.- Ustedes ¡Bajen del vehículo con las manos en alto! ¡Ahora!

-Quítense de nuestro camino estorbos.- Bajaron los dos de la camioneta y con rifles de asalto comenzaron a disparar, los dos militares se cubrieron con el vehículo mientras también abrían fuego.

No muy lejos de ahí se escucharon los disparos, Takuma fue el más preocupado.

-Necesitan nuestra ayuda Alexander, debemos ir.

-No tan rápido no somos los únicos que escucharon los disparos, mira los demás miembros también escucharon y es nuestra oportunidad ya que si los dejamos ir a donde están Kyle y Daimon ellos no tendrán oportunidad así que andando.- Takuma asintió.

Preparando sus armas se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás de ghost shadow con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos y antes de que una segunda camioneta pudiera salir de aquella casa Alexander dio una señal a Takuma y ambos abrieron fuego, sus tiros fueron certeros ya que mataron a los que iban ahí, eso alerto a los demás miembros que salieron pero fueron presa de las balas que mataron a sus compañeros; Alexander y Takuma se acercaron a la casa esperando en la entrada a que salieran más miembros y así fue, emboscaron a los demás miembros que salieron dándoles un golpe en la cabeza con sus rifles para finalmente meterles un tiro en la cabeza.

Entraron a la casa donde dos miembros más los recibieron, Alexander se fue contra el primero propinando un golpe en el estómago con el rifle y luego dos golpes en la cara del tipo para finalmente eliminarlo dando una patada voladora tan fuerte en el cuello del tipo que termino por rompérselo, el segundo se iba a ir contra Alexander pero Takuma lo intercepto con un golpe en el rostro con su puño al aturdirlo Takuma aprovecho para dispararle, al parecer habían eliminado a todos los miembros restantes de la casa.

-Vaya tigre debo decírtelo hace mucho que no me divertía ahora vamos a ayudarles a nuestros compañeros.

-No, la misión de Daimon y Kyle es rescatar a las jóvenes que secuestraron nosotros debemos revisar la casa por si hay más personas en cautiverio, no bajes la guardia y vamos.- Takuma asintió, entraron a la casa y comenzaron a revisar.

En otro lado los tiros habían terminado, los dos miembros de ghost shadow habían caído muertos debido a un descuido que fue bien aprovechado por Daimon y Kyle, fueron a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y al abrirla se encontraron con otros dos miembros que tenian sujetadas del cuello a las chicas mientras tenian un arma en sus cabezas pero antes de que pudieran hablar para decirles que retrocedieran o las mataban Kyle y Daimon simplemente apuntaron y en dos disparos certeros les dieron en la cabeza sin dañar a las jovencitas que estaban asustadas por lo sucedido.

-Vengan venimos para ayudarles no les haremos daño.- dijo Kyle estirando sus manos, las jóvenes obedecieron.

-No vean esto.- Daimon les cubrió la vista para que no vieran los otros cadáveres.- ¿Viven cerca de aquí?

-Nos dirigíamos a casa pero tomamos un atajo.- dijo una de ellas.

-Vengan con nosotros las llevaremos a casa, pueden confiar somos militares.

-Daimon antes de llevarlas vamos a ver cómo les fue a Alexander y Takuma.

-Lo más seguro ya terminaron con ellos, hablamos de Alexander un fiero combatiente pero tienes razón vamos a ver.

Subieron a las chicas a su vehículo y se dirigieron a la casa de ghost shadow cuando llegaron vieron que varios jóvenes estaban saliendo de aquella casa, todos tenian esposas en las muñecas, Takuma abría las esposas liberando las muñecas de aquellos jóvenes.

-Alexander ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kyle.

-9 chicas y 7 chicos estaba prisioneros en este lugar, estaban en un sótano por lo que dijeron algunos tenian 3 días, otros 4 días ninguno rebasa ese límite de tiempo ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- dijo de manera seria.

-Logramos eliminar a los tipos, dos conducían y otros dos estaban en el interior de la camioneta donde las tenian, no fue fácil pero acabamos con ellos.

-Buen trabajo, todos los jóvenes reúnanse en este punto.- ordeno Alexander, Daimon saco a las jovencitas del vehículo y también las coloco en el punto dicho por Alexander.- ahora todos regresaran con sus familias, estas personas estuvieron a punto de sacarlos del país para entregarlos como esclavos a algún tipo malintencionado, no se preocupen más regresaran a lado de sus padres.- todos los jóvenes asintieron.- sé que será difícil que olviden lo que vivieron estando en cautiverio y no es necesario que den parte a la policía puesto que sus captores ya fueron eliminados por nosotros que somos un grupo de 4 militares, tranquilos su pesadilla termina hoy.- dijo al ver que algunas de las chicas estaban llorando.- soldados escúchenme nos dividiremos en 2 grupos nuevamente y los llevaremos a sus casas a todos solo para asegurarnos de que nada les pase, solo llevaremos y dejaremos en sus puertas nada mas.- los demás asintieron.- cuando terminemos nos veremos en esa esquina.- volvieron a asentir.

Como los 2 vehículos donde viajaban Alexander y su grupo también eran camionetas se dividieron y cada grupo llevaba de 8 jóvenes, cada uno los llevaban a casa, la mayoría de los padres estaban en sus patios llorando al no saber de sus hijos, esas lágrimas de tristeza cambiaron por alegría cuando los vieron bajar de la camioneta, uno de los padres detuvo al uno de los dos soldados para que les explicaran y después de decir la situación aquel padre de familia dio un gran agradecimiento porque le habían devuelto a su hijo, la única condición que les pusieron a los padres es que no dijeran su aspecto, así lo harían por devolverles a sus hijos, después de llevar a los chicos a casa se reunieron nuevamente en el punto dicho por Alexander.

-Listo Alexander ahora ¿Qué haremos?

-Buscar al segundo grupo y eliminarlo, se ubica al otro lado de la ciudad de Kanto, antes de que vayamos me comunicare con Andrew.- saco su teléfono y comenzó a llamar, Andrew le contesto.- ¿Cómo van dragón?

-Misión cumplida, ambos grupos de ghost shadow fueron eliminados de Tokio ¿Cómo van allá?

-Aún nos falta un grupo por eliminar.

-Pensé que el tigre actuaria más rápido.

-Tenian prisioneros siendo así debíamos escoltarlos a sus casas no simplemente dejarlos ir arriesgándonos a que algo más les suceda, con estar en cautiverio es más que suficiente para traumatizar a estos niños.

-Entiendo tigre, aquí no tenian prisioneros pero si tenian nombres y fotografías de personas que serían sus blancos, se preparaban para secuestrar, te dejo tigre como dije misión cumplida.

-Terminando aquí nos veremos en Domino.- colgó.- muy bien equipo vamos a dirigirnos a nuestro segundo objetivo.

Se subieron a las camionetas y se dirigieron al punto donde estaba el último grupo, al llegar vigilaron un momento, vieron que todos estaba ahí así que sin esperar los emboscaron, después de una ardua pelea entre traficantes y soldados la victoria quedo de lado de Alexander y su grupo, después de eliminarlos revisaron y vieron que tenian a 10 jóvenes prisioneros, hicieron los mismo de antes: llevarlos a casa, cuando terminaron esa labor Alexander reunió a su grupo.

-Muy bien hecho caballeros ghost shadow fue eliminado de Kanto, estoy muy orgulloso de nuestro trabajo en equipo ahora nos dirigiremos a Domino con el grupo de Andrew, andando.- (Pensando: misión cumplida, en Japón ya no queda nadie más de ghost shadow ahora solo falta que tu termines con tu misión Atem, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien y espero que así continúes)

Después de ese pensamiento abordaron sus vehículos para dirigirse nuevamente a Domino donde Alexander estaría más al pendiente de Yami por medio de las noticias, sabía que hasta ahora lo había hecho bien y esperaba que siguiera así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las calles de Nueva York Yami conducía dirigiéndose a su primer blanco, no sabía si confiar en aquel policía pero en esos momentos no tenía otra opción, tenía mucho que perder si se equivocaba y no estaba dispuesto a permitir otra perdida, pensaba en su encuentro con Seto, se había quedado con muchas dudas.

-(Pensando: ¿Por qué un padre secuestraria a su propio hijo para forzar al hermano a hacer lo que quiere? No tiene sentido si ambos son sus hijos.- abrió sus ojos en impresión.- a menos que este policía no sea hijo legítimo de esa basura y sea adoptado pero ¿Un traficante adoptando dos niños? La verdad no me lo creo, deben ser hijos o parientes de alguna víctima y así es como los crio como suyos de otra manera no veo porque adoptar si ya tenía un hijo, bueno es mejor que no me preocupe por ello por ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer que preocuparme por problemas familiares ajenos debo encontrar a Tea y mi siguiente pista que me llevara a Yugi, resistan un poco más.)

Acelero más, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Seto si la historia que le dijo era real, pensaba en su motivo y no negaría que haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar ateniéndose a la ley y más siendo policía ahora se dedicaría a encontrar a Tea o alguna pista que le llevara a su paradero y al paradero de Yugi y Mokuba.

En poco tiempo llego al primer sitio: Brooklyn, al estar ahí vio lo que era un grupo de chicas ofreciendo sus servicios fuera de un hotel, ninguna de ellas era Tea, también vio a 4 tipos vigilándolas, saco sus binoculares y vio los tatuajes de los tipos, sabía que eran parte de ghost shadow vigilándolas para que ellas se ofrecieran a hombres, eso le pareció un acto despreciable: obligar a alguien a ofrecer su cuerpo a un desconocido solo por dinero, a ese acto solo le podía llamar de una manera: violación, sabía que esas chicas eran violadas ya que no creía que a ellas les gustara, vio en los ojos de aquellas jóvenes y aunque sonreían sabía que era sonrisa era falsa ya que sus mirada decían lo desdichadas que eran.

Su mente comenzó a formular un plan y sabía que si quería información solo había una forma de obtenerla: acercarse a una chica como si fuera una persona en busca de sexo, al inicio no le pareció incluso escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo al pensar en esa idea pero sabía que no había otra forma, se quitó el cinturón con sus armas y abrió el asiento de su motocicleta y allí las guardo, entonces se acercó y sin quitarse el casco comenzó a ver a flirtear con ellas, en sus adentros odiaba tener que hacerlo, una chica de cabello negro corto se le acerco.

-Hola guapo se ve que estas interesado.

-Sí y más si es con una chica linda como tu (pensando: rayos esto es tan incómodo pero lo que sea con tal de llegar a Yugi y Tea).- vio que uno de los miembros de ghost shadow se acercó.

-¿Estas interesado?

-Claro ¿Cuál sería el costo?

-$500.00 dólares la hora y puedes hacer con ella cualquier fantasía que tengas.

-Me parece perfecto (pensando: maldito cerdo, lo único que tengo en mente y no es una fantasía es meterte un tiro en la cabeza).- saco su dinero y le entrego 500 dólares al tipo, siguió sin quitarse el casco, el tipo los dirigió al interior de ese hotel de mala muerte, llegaron a la habitación.

-Aquí es.- los 3 entraron.

-Bien, ya te puedes retirar.- dijo Yami, al ver la mirada del tipo sabía que no se iría aunque se lo dijera.

-No lo creo me gusta ver, te aconsejo el juego del amo y esclavo es muy bueno.- del armario saco varios juguetes entre ellos un látigo de púas y se lo entrego a Yami.- créeme que con algo de dolor será mucho mejor.- Yami comenzó a agitar el látigo y dio varios al piso.- por lo que veo estas afinando, eso me gusta se ve que eres bueno con el látigo.

-Podría decirse pero el látigo no lo usare con ella ya que yo no me divierto golpeando y haciendo menos a las mujeres solo a tipos como tu.- el sujeto no entendió eso.- el látigo lo usare contra ti maldito.- Yami le dio un latigazo en la cara y con habilidad lo enrollo en el cuello del sujeto tirándolo al piso y arrastrándolo a donde estaba.- ya que te tengo dominado me dirás lo que quiero saber.

-Mal…di…to.- dijo con mucho trabajo ya que Yami hacia que el látigo le presionara el cuello, las púas del látigo hacían que el cuello del sujeto comenzara a sangrar.

-Tú lo eres aún más al tratar a una mujer como si fuera un objeto, esta chica.- saco la fotografía mostrando a Tea.- ¿Esta en este basurero?

-No lo… diré.

-No importa tengo a esta chica para informarme mientras tanto.- desenrollo el látigo haciendo que las púas le cortaran el cuello al sujeto, solo Yami se agacho y le rompió el cuello después miro a donde estaba la chica.

-No me lastimes.- estaba asustada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño pero necesito que me ayudes.- le mostro la fotografía.- has visto a esta chica o al chico de esta fotografía.- señalando a Yugi.

-¿Qué son de ti?- pregunto la chica aun temerosa.

-El chico es mi hermano menor y ella es mi amiga, vine desde muy lejos a buscarlos ya que ellos fueron engañados probablemente como tú para venir aquí en un viaje falso que les prometía diversión, ya perdí a uno de mis amigos y créeme que no quiero perder a los demás.- la chica tomo la fotografía que mostraba a Yugi con los demás.

-La chica estaba con un grupo pero están en otro sitio no es aquí, no se decirte en donde en verdad siento no poder ayudarte, me gustaría tener a un amigo como tú que se preocupa y hace lo que sea con tal de defender a quienes quiere, mi nombre es Karin ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Lo siento cosas como mi nombre o mi aspecto no puedo revelarlos, por eso no me quite el casco.- Karin bajo la mirada.- solo diré mi primer nombre: Yami de ahí no puedo decirte más.

-Gracias Yami.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Dos meses, yo soy de Japón, a mí y mi amiga Lili nos ofrecieron boletos y vinimos, nos dijeron de una fiesta pero nos aprisionaron, Lili murió por una sobredosis que le inyectaron, todas las noches hacemos esto o sino nos golpean, odio tener que hacerlo.- se soltó a llorar.

-Yo también soy de Japón y usaron ese mismo método con mi hermano y mis amigos, al inicio no los acompañe porque yo debía regresar a donde resido y estudio, me siento culpable ya que de haberlos acompañado desde un inicio esto no habría pasado y no habría perdido a uno de ellos, te ayudare a salir de este infierno pero antes dime ¿Cuántos de estos tipos hay aquí de ghost shadow? Necesito saberlo para ver de qué manera debo moverme.

-Son 4, ya eliminaste a uno y los otros están allá afuera.

-Perfecto.- se acercó al tipo y tomo su teléfono, marco a un número.- sargento necesito un gran favor (n/a: por si se lo preguntan Yami sabe su número, cuando llevo a Joey ahí el sargento se lo dio por cualquier emergencia, eso no lo puse pero de una vez lo aclaro).- después de decir lo que necesitaba colgó.

-¿Sargento? ¿Conoces a alguien que es militar?

-Es solo uno de los amigos de mi padre, por eso no acompañe a mis amigos a este viaje donde dije que debía regresar es a una escuela militarizada.

-Un chico militar vaya eso es asombroso.

-Gracias.- se volvió a agachar y esta vez tomo el arma que traía el sujeto.- vamos eliminare a esos tipos de una vez por todas, no volverán a obligar a una dama a hacer lo que no quiere.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Yami se acercó a una de las ventanas donde visualizaba perfectamente a aquellos tipos, para su fortuna aquella arma traía un silenciador así que apunto al primero y disparo dándole en la cabeza, después de dar el primero tiro se agacho e hizo que Karin se agachara, alzo un poco la cabeza viendo que los demás buscaban el origen del disparo, volvió a apuntar y dio al segundo tipo, el tercero lo vio pero antes de poder hacer algo recibió un disparo que de inmediato le quito la vida.

-Los 3 restantes eliminados, ¿Cuántas chicas hay en este momento… ya sabes?

-Como 4 ¿Te da pena preguntar cuántas hay teniendo relaciones en estos momentos?

-No importa.- la chica solo rio, el chico era tipo soldado y le daba pena preguntar esas cosas.

-Bien creo que sabré como localizarlas en toda esta pocilga.

Como el hotel en si era de 3 pisos se guio por algunos ruidos que escucho, vio que hombres estaban arriba de esas jovencitas así que para que no lo vieran simplemente los noqueo con el arma, las chicas al inicio reaccionaron asustadas pero luego con señales que Karin les hacía tomaron sus rompas y salieron de ahí, Yami las reunió a todas afuera de ese hotel.

-Bien niñas supongo que ninguna de ustedes es de aquí, ya son libres no tienen por qué seguir vendiendo sus cuerpos y mucho menos seguirle sirviendo a esos cerdos de ahí.- en esos momentos se escuchó un claxon, una camioneta se estaciono.

-Muchacho, por lo que veo hiciste un desastre aquí.- dijo el sargento saliendo de la camioneta.

-Oye amigo.- salió Joey del lugar del pasajero de la camioneta.- ¿Ya encontraste a Yugi y Tea?

-Aun no Joey, no estaban en este sitio así que iré a otro.- volteo a ver al sargento.- Sargento lleve a esas niñas lejos de este basurero, los que las tenian aquí ya cayeron y me sentiría mal dejándolas solas aquí.

-Sabes que sí, eres una persona de gran corazón, veré que regresen a sus lugares de origen con sus familias, vamos niñas suban.- ellas veían desconfiadas.

-No desconfiemos compañeras, este joven nos salvó de seguir haciendo esto así que debemos confiar en ellos, sé que no tienen malas intenciones con nosotras, yo confió en ellos.- hablo Karin, las demás se vieron entre si y decidieron confiar, comenzaron a subir a la camioneta.

-Bien hecho cadete ¿Qué más harás?- pregunto el sargento.

-Hay un segundo lugar que visitare y estoy seguro de que ahí es donde esta Tea, nos veremos sargento siga cuidando de Joey y muchas gracias por este favor.

-Sé que lo lograras viejo.- alzo su pulgar, Yami correspondió esa acción haciendo el mismo gesto. Antes de que subiera a su motocicleta Karin se le acerco a Yami.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.- como el casco le cubría casi toda la cabeza excepto la boca, Karin le dio un beso rápido en los labios, Yami no supo qué hacer ante esa acción, sino fuera por el casco que traía puesto todos hubieran notado el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.- nos veremos algún día.- subió a la camioneta.

-Vaya viejo se ve que eres todo un casanova.- dijo Joey en un tono pícaro dándole ligeros codazos en el brazo a Yami.

-Joey ¿Recuerdas la patada que te di por accidente?- Joey asintió.- haz otro comentario así y la próxima vez que te dé una patada te aseguro que no será un accidente.- a Joey solo le salió una gotita, recordaba cómo fue ese impacto siendo un accidente no quería sentirlo cuando fuera a propósito, Yami subió a su motocicleta y procedió a ir al segundo lugar.

El sargento y Joey subieron a la camioneta y también se retiraron, harían que aquellas jovencitas fueran a casa de donde jamás debieron haber salido. Mientras Yami se dirigía en camino al burdel de Staten Island donde acabaría con más miembros de ghost shadow, no dejaría que siguieran pisoteando la dignidad de las personas, esperaba encontrar en Staten Island a Tea y más pistas para encontrar a Yugi y Mokuba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que les guste este capítulo y pido una disculpa ya que me tarde un poquito más de lo que tenía pensado tardarme pero es por lo mismo de que me limitan la compu por mi enfermedad que se ve que mis papás no entienden que ya voy mejor, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, antes de continuar hago una aclaración y vi algo que la parte de la confrontación de Kaiba vs Yami no fue lo que muchos esperaban y yo leyéndola me di cuenta que esa parte era para mas así que edite esa parte, ya pueden leer la edición del capítulo anterior y espero que esta vez me haya quedado mejor. ¿Qué tal la misión que hizo Alexander y su grupo? Sobretodo que Yami liberara a aquellas chicas, espero que sea de su agrado.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que siguen esta historia en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Alice2Nekoi, 3lliza luniita, Riux, Ayumi Yami Motou, Kaya Croft y Laura Andara (sobre todo a ti nena ya que me ayudaste a tener un muy buen inicio en este capítulo ya que no sabía en si como iniciarlo tkm), sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más de la misión de Yami. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou


	14. Staten Island

**The mission**

**Capítulo 14: Staten Island**

Un hombre estaba en su oficina hablando por teléfono, las cosas que le informaban no eran gratas, eso se podía notar por el gesto de furia que tenía en su rostro.

-¿Cuántos sobrevivieron al ataque en Brooklyn?

-Ninguno señor, los 4 están muertos, las chicas escaparon y algunos de los clientes estaban inconscientes.

-¿Qué han sabido acerca de la investigación de Seto?

-Nada, Seto no ha logrado dar con el perpetrador, creo que ese tipo es más listo que nuestro policía estrella.

-Sigan investigando, es obvio que este sujeto busca a alguien, manda un aviso a los de Staten Island quiero que estén alerta ante cualquiera que parezca sospechoso y después regresa Marik ya que debemos preparar la venta de hoy, nos veremos.

Sin más colgó el teléfono estaba realmente furioso, volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco a Seto quien estaba en su estación observando y analizando la escena del crimen en Brooklyn, según el investigaba para dar con el responsable cuando ya sabía quién era la persona que había perpetrado el ataque.

-(Pensando: se ve que no pierdes el tiempo mocoso, lograste matar a ghost shadow y lo más seguro fuiste tú quien se llevó a las mujeres que estaban cautivas en ese lugar)- lo saco de sus pensamientos el sonido de su teléfono, al ver el numero un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo pero aun así mantenía la calma.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo va la investigación de Brooklyn?

-Estoy analizando la escena de crimen, espero los resultados de las pruebas hechas por…

-Deberás investigar más a fondo, no quiero que aparezcan más miembros de mi organización muertos o sino ya sabes quién pagara las consecuencias.- colgó.

-Maldita víbora venenosa.- fue su pensamiento hacia Gozaburo.- más te vale que encuentres algo bueno ya que si algo le pasa a Mokuba iré tras de ti y daré tu identidad a Gozaburo para que envié a todo ghost shadow por ti, serás bueno peleando pero no podrás contra todos.

Seto mantendría la identidad de Yami por el trato que habían hecho pero el tiempo se terminaba y si veía que algo le pasaba a Mokuba no dudaría en tomar venganza contra Yami.

Mientras en su oficina Gozaburo estaba pensativo, para él era obvio que Seto no estaba dando ningún resultado así que decidió hacer algo, salió de su oficina y se dirigió a algún sitio del lugar en donde estaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación oscura la mayoría de los prisioneros estaban dormidos, excepto Yugi que estaba despierto aun admirando la fotografía de su hermano, recordando los momentos que paso a su lado tanto cuando eran niños como cuando se reencontró con él, pensaba en el cambio que había dado pasando de ser una persona bondadosa que no dañaría a nadie a ser un soldado que derribaba a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, al inicio pensaba que esa no era una actitud correcta, que no debería de ser así pero ahora viendo la situación en la que se encontraba la actitud de pelea de Yami parecía ser la más adecuada.

-(Pensando: hermano cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, me pregunto ¿Eres tu quien está ocasionándoles problemas a estos sujetos? Quiero pensar que si pero también que tal si no es verdad, que tal si no eres tú, ya no sé qué pensar y cada momento que paso en este sitio me desespero más, te extraño mucho Yami)- derramo una lagrima. Mokuba se había recargado en Yugi, en sus sueños recordaba en el día que fue secuestrado.

**-RECUERDO-**

Era un día de lo más normal para un joven pelinegro, después de mucho tiempo de estar huyendo al fin se habían instalado en un lugar fijo, había pasado meses y todo parecía estar en paz, el regresaba de la escuela mientras su hermano mayor estaba trabajando, al abrir la puerta de su casa un sujeto lo empujo por detrás.

-¿Quién eres tú?- al ver el tatuaje de dragón negro en el brazo derecho del sujeto obtuvo su respuesta.- no puede ser tu eres parte de ghost shadow.

-Así es, Gozaburo quiere hablar contigo y con tu hermano Seto.

Aunque trato de oponer resistencia aquel sujeto de cabello cenizo se lo llevo, cuando llegaron lo coloco frente a Gozaburo.

-Buen trabajo Marik.- este solo hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.- ya puedes retirarte ya que quiero hablar con mi hijastro a solas.- Marik salió de aquella habitación.

-Seto y tú creyeron escapar al venir a los Estados Unidos pero la verdad es que jamás escaparían de mi pequeño Mokuba, he sabido que tu hermano se hizo policía lo cual es beneficioso para mí.

-Mi hermano no estaría bajo tu servicio Gozaburo.

-A menos que le muestre el incentivo adecuado y ese resultas ser tú, me di cuenta que por ti Seto hace lo que sea así que voy a mostrarle.- Gozaburo puso una sonrisa algo sádica.

Más tarde de ese día Seto regresaba del trabajo, cuando llego a su casa encontró a 2 de los miembros de ghost shadow frente a su casa, los conocía demasiado bien.

-Ustedes Marik y Bakura.

-Que bien que nos recuerdas Seto esto es para ti.- dijo el albino entregándole un sobre, al abrirlo Seto se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Malditos ¿Qué le hicieron a Mokuba?- sus ojos azules mostraban furia al ver la fotografía de Mokuba atado.

-Nada aun, debes acompañarnos y no intentes negarte.- dijo Marik con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.- no te convendría.

Seto no tuvo otra opción que acompañar a ese par, sabia lo letales que esos dos podrían ser, lo llevaron a un lugar que parecía estar desolado, frente a el apareció Gozaburo.

-Gozaburo ¿Qué le hiciste a Mokuba?

-Que impaciente eres Seto, no le he hecho nada ¿Por qué le haría algo a mi hijo?

-En primer lugar tu hijo es Noah y en segundo lugar solo nos adoptaste por lastima después de asesinar a nuestros padres.

-Bueno ellos no quisieron pagar la deuda que tenian conmigo pero eso ya es pasado.- Gozaburo chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato Marik y Bakura trajeron a Mokuba.

-Seto.

-Mokuba, maldito suéltalo.

-No hagas ningún movimiento Seto.- ordeno Gozaburo.- Bakura.- este le puso una navaja en el cuello a Mokuba.- ahora escúchame Seto, he sabido que estas con la inútil policía de este país así que quiero favores dentro del departamento, que me ayudes con mi negocio y si te niegas bueno el pequeño Mokuba la pasara muy mal.- volvió a chasquear los dedos, Marik y Bakura procedieron a llevarse a Mokuba, Seto iba a ir tras ellos pero fue impedido por un golpe que le proporciono Bakura.- muy mal movimiento Seto ya sabes que ellos dos son mi mejores hombres y los mejores en combate.

-No te atrevas a dañar a Mokuba víbora.- aquel golpe había hecho que saliera sangre de su nariz.

-Dependerá de ti, si estas bajo mi servicio no le pasara nada a Mokuba de lo contrario despídete de él, dime ¿Tenemos un trato?- Gozaburo estiro su mano, Seto no tuvo otra opción que darle la mano en señal de que aceptaba el trato, solo lo hacía para que no le hicieran algo a Mokuba.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Comenzó a moverse para luego abrir lentamente sus ojos que estaban llorosos, no le agradaba que su hermano mayor estuviera bajo el servicio de un asesino como lo era Gozaburo, su hermano se había hecho policía con el propósito de ayudar pero ahora ese propósito era opacado por Gozaburo, soltó un sollozo.

-¿Estas bien Mokuba?- pregunto Yugi ya que al estar junto a él podía percatarse de la tristeza de Mokuba.

-No, es solo que comencé a recordar el día que me trajeron aquí, no me gusta que mi hermano deba servirle a Gozaburo.

En esos momentos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que iba a abrirse, Yugi escondió rápidamente la fotografía de Yami, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gozaburo, los que estaban dormidos despertaron ya que la puerta era ruidosa.

-Hola pequeño Mokuba solo vine a avisarte que te prepares, serás un buen producto para la venta de esta noche.

-Espera, mi hermano y tú tienen un trato.

-Teníamos un trato, lo arruino al no encontrar a quien esta asesinando a mis hombres, así que prepárate para tu nuevo destino que será en 3 horas, disfrútalas, de hecho todos disfrútenlas ya que en 3 horas le pertenecerán a alguien.

Gozaburo salió de ahí dejando a Mokuba, Yugi y a los demás ahí presentes desconsolados.

-No puede ser, en 3 horas seremos vendidos.- Mokuba se aferró a Yugi, quería una forma de sentirse a salvo.

-(Pensando: por favor que alguien nos ayude, Yami ayúdanos).- Yugi también estaba desconsolado, quería salir de ahí y regresar a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayo en la ciudad, la actividad en el burdel de Staten Island se había incrementado, un joven de penetrantes y desafiantes ojos violetas había llegado a ese lugar y vigilaba con sus binoculares desde uno de los edificios que estaba en las cercanías del burdel, noto como varios de los miembros hablaban entre sí, deseaba saber de qué se trataba esa platica, de repente uno de aquellos sujetos volteo a donde estaba vigilando pero Yami se quitó rápido de la ventana antes de ser visto, decidió cambiarse de ventana ya que parecía que ellos intuían que algo ocurriría.

Subió un piso más y nuevamente comenzó a vigilar a aquellos que pronto caerían en sus manos, tendría que ver la manera de entrar al lugar sin que sospecharan de él, no había otra forma más que fingir ser un cliente pero intuía que eso no funcionaría de nuevo pero era más arriesgado si entraba por la fuerza, comenzó a planear como entraría al igual que hizo un plan b por si fallaba lo que estaba planeando.

Dejo de vigilar para bajar y salir del edificio, dejo su motocicleta oculta junto con sus armas, sabía que ahí debía entrar desarmado, eso implicaba un gran riesgo pero estaba dispuesto a correrlo, de manera tranquila comenzó a acercarse al burdel, varios miembros de ghost shadow lo vieron con desconfianza, uno de ellos se le acerco.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto en un tono nada amable.

-¿Tu qué crees que quiero en un lugar como este?- respondió en el mismo tono grosero.- me interesa estar con una chica.

-Serian 500 dólares la hora ¿Tienes esa cantidad?- Yami saco su dinero y se lo mostro.

-Muy bien.- le arrebato el dinero.- pasa.

Un hombre lo escolto adentro donde se veía a varios hombres estar con mujeres jóvenes, a Yami le pareció de lo más repugnante, iban por un pasillo solitario y antes de llevarlo a conocer a una chica el sujeto acorralo a Yami en una pared y comenzó a registrarlo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Quiero saber quién eres, somos muy estrictos en a quien admitimos.

El hombre saco la cartera de Yami, no vio identificación ni nada que dijera quien era pero si vio la fotografía de Yami junto con Yugi, al ver la imagen reconoció a Yugi ya que sabía que él estaba destinado para venta, de inmediato aquel hombre lo supo: tenia frente a el al sujeto que había estado asesinando a sus compañeros.

-Bueno amigo solo diré esto, Gozaburo dio órdenes de eliminar a cualquiera que pareciera sospechoso y a juzgar por la imagen de este chiquillo puedo decir que eres quien ha estado matando a los nuestros.- Yami se asombró al escuchar eso.- pero sabes fuiste muy estúpido creyendo que todo saldría bien ahora te tocara morir.- saco un arma de sus vestimentas pero antes de poder apuntar Yami soltó una patada a la mano de ese sujeto haciendo volar el arma, le quito su cartera.

-Esto es mío.- guardo su cartera.- así es busco a ese niño y a mi amiga.- el tipo soltó un golpe que Yami esquivo con facilidad, Yami soltó un rodillazo fuerte en el estómago del tipo dejándolo arrodillado.- ya que sabes a quien busco dime ¿Dónde está?

-Jamás podrás encontrarlo, no antes de que se efectué la venta.

-¿Venta?- Yami lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.- ¿Dónde está? No estoy jugando así que dímelo.

-No lo creo.- se escuchó el sonido de varias armas, al voltear vio a 3 miembros apuntándole.- hasta aquí llegaste.

Los 3 le dispararon a Yami pero el rápidamente coloco al tipo que tenía como escudo, el mafioso fue quien recibió los impactos mientras Yami se protegía con él, rápido lo registro y le quito una segunda arma, tiro a su escudo al piso y comenzó a dispararles a los sujetos dándoles a con un tiro certero a cada uno, vio que más aparecían así que corrió para intentar protegerse ya que sabía que ellos no iban a dudar en dispararle.

Dos de ellos lo siguieron por uno de los pasillos, Yami les salió de la nada dándoles golpes en la cara a ambos sujetos dejándolos aturdidos y disparándoles, una vez en el piso muertos los despojo de sus armas para continuar en su búsqueda, más miembros se le aparecían pero Yami no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se interpusiera en su camino, encontraría a Tea y Yugi así tuviera que acabar con todos los que estaban en el sitio.

Uno de los mafiosos antes de atacar a Yami tomo su teléfono y llamo a Gozaburo.

-Jefe el sujeto que ha estado matando a los nuestros se encuentra aquí en Staten Island, lo impresionante es que es como nuestras víctimas, solo un adolecente y está acabándonos uno por uno.

-¿Qué dices Kemo? ¿Es solo un chiquillo?- eso le había impactado a Gozaburo, en el fondo de la llamada se escuchaban disparos.- ¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí?

-Como le dije está acabándonos, cada vez que uno de nosotros le sale enfrente lo elimina.

-No puedo creer esto ¿Cómo es ese mocoso?

-Cabello de 3 colores: negro, rojo y rubio, ojos violetas.- con esa pequeña descripción Gozaburo recordó que uno de sus prisioneros era así.- vamos a bloquearlo e intentar…- no pudo terminar se escuchó un disparo y luego el teléfono caer.

-Kemo ¿Me escuchas?

-Lo siento pero ya se murió.- se escuchó la voz de un adolecente en el teléfono.- voy a encontrarte Gozaburo.

-Vaya, vaya es una sorpresa que un chiquillo como tu tenga las agallas de hablarme así, no creas que vas a librarte, tendrás a varios de mis hombres tras de ti.

-Eso no me preocupa, tienes a alguien a quien yo quiero y créeme que te encontrare, te arrepentirás de haberte metido con él.

-Supongo que el niño es tu hermano menor, no le hare nada ya que él es mercancía valiosa.- en el fondo se escuchaban más disparos y Yami agitado ya que mientras hablaba con Gozaburo corría.- si realmente te crees muy bueno deberás encontrarme antes de 3 horas ya que lo venderé por mucho dinero al mejor postor.

-¿Menos de 3 horas? Acepto el desafío, te encontrare y hare que te arrepientas, nadie se mete con mis seres queridos y vive para contarlo.

-Interesante, quiero ver si realmente puedes hacerlo, sino es que antes mi equipo de asesinos te encuentra primero.

-Ya veremos quien mata a quien.- Yami colgó y le dio un disparo al teléfono.

Gozaburo se quedó pensativo, jamás pensó que la persona que estaba matando a los suyos fuera apenas un adolecente, salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la celda donde estaba Yugi y Mokuba, al llegar pidió al que estaba de guardia abrir, vio a Yugi sentado con la mirada baja que después la desvió hacia Gozaburo.

-Cabello a 3 colores y ojos violetas.- Yugi no entendió eso, Gozaburo se agacho y comenzó a registrarlo encontrando la fotografía de Yugi.

-Eso es mío.

-Con que así es el, él es tu hermano ¿Cierto? Debo decirte que tienes un hermano muy valiente ya que por lo que escuche en el teléfono está eliminando a los míos en Staten Island en estos momentos, te está buscando.- Yugi se sorprendió por ello.

-¿Mi hermano me está buscando? (pensando: entonces si es el, si es Yami).- Mokuba estaba aún lado de Yugi y también estaba asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Dime pequeño ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No te lo diré.- dijo Yugi desafiando a Gozaburo quien hizo un gesto en molestia.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haga nada ya que un niño como tu vale mucho dinero y debo entregarte a quien te compre en perfecto estado, no importa si no me dices como se llama enviare a un equipo de asesinos tras él, tu hermano va a morir.

-Entonces enviaras a tus hombres a la muerte.

-¿Qué dijiste insolente?

-Dijiste que está eliminando a los tuyos en Staten Island entonces si está acabando con varios no creo que tu grupo de asesinos pueda contra él. Mi hermano sabe pelear muy bien y créeme que cuando se propone algo nada lo detiene.

-Veo que tienes mucha fe en él, pediré que cuando lo maten me traigan su cadáver para mostrártelo.- Gozaburo guardó la imagen de Yami para después salir de aquella habitación.

-Yugi fuiste muy valiente al hablarle así a Gozaburo.- comento Mokuba.- entonces es tu hermano el que está haciendo esto.

-Mi hermano vino a buscarme, ahora tengo la esperanza de que seremos rescatados (pensando: sé que puedes contra lo que ese malvado te lance, por nada de este mundo te des por vencido, tu puedes, por favor ven pronto por mi).- Yugi se quedaba con una esperanza en su corazón ahora que sabía que Yami estaba en el país y lo buscaba. Gozaburo volvió a su oficina y llamo a uno de sus hombres.

-Marik quiero que des esta imagen a nuestros asesinos.- le dio la imagen de Yami.- quiero que me traigan a ese joven vivo o muerto. Marik solo asintió y salió de ahí.- ya me las pagaras muchacho, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Mientras en el burdel muchos habían salido despavoridos al escuchar los disparos en el lugar, Yami corría por el sitio mientras varios hombres con rifles lo venían persiguiendo, hasta ahora se las había arreglado para evadir los disparos, entro en una de las habitaciones que para su fortuna no había nadie, uno de los tiradores lo vio entrar así que tiro la puerta de una patada pero fue recibido con un puñetazo en el rostro, al verlo aturdido Yami le quito el arma y le disparo en el pecho a quemarropa.

-Bien solo faltan 4 miembros de este sitio.

Yami salió de aquella habitación encontrándose con 2 miembros más a los cuales disparo antes de que ellos pudieran alzar sus armas contra él, siguió recorriendo los pasillos encontrándose con uno más al cual lo más rápido que pudo disparo, al dar vuelta a uno de los pasillos se encontró con otro pero a este le dio un golpe en la cara con su rifle tirándolo al piso y apuntándole.

-Creo que eres el único que queda de todos los que había aquí así que dime.- le mostro la fotografía.- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está aquí?

-Si pero está ocupada.

-¿En qué habitación esta?- al ver que no le respondía le dio otro golpe en la cara haciéndolo sangrar.- no lo repetiré ¿Dónde está?

-Esta con uno de nosotros habitación 200.

Cuando le respondió Yami le dio un tiro en la cabeza y salió corriendo buscando la habitación dicha por aquel mafioso, cuando estuvo en fuera de aquella habitación escucho un grito, de una patada tiro la puerta, entro y vio una escena que lo dejo impresionado: a Tea le habían clavado un cuchillo en el pecho por resistirse.

Yami vio como sangraba, el tipo iba a darle un golpe a Yami pero este reacciono y literalmente descargo todo el cartucho en el pecho del tipo luego corrió hacia Tea que estaba en el piso desangrándose.

-Tea tranquila te llevare a un lugar lejos de aquí.

-Yami me da gusto… verte.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hables que te hace mal.

-Olvídate de mí y busca… a Yugi y los otros, me alegra que lo último que vea es a ti.- dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-No hables así veré la forma de salvarte.

-Ya es… tarde para mí pero no… para los demás… búscalos Yami… búscalos…- lentamente cerro los ojos para jamás volverlos a abrir.

Yami sintió un golpe en el corazón, comenzó a mover a Tea pero lo sabía ella había muerto en sus brazos, quería llorar debido a que había perdido a una gran amiga como Tea que siempre lo apoyo, ahora solo restaba encontrar a Yugi y Mokuba.

-Maldición ¡MALDICIÓN! Malditos de ghost shadow esto no se va a quedar así, ya me arrebataron a dos de mis amigos y esto me lo cobrare con la sangre de cada uno de ustedes malditos.- en esos momentos se escuchó el sonido de varias patrullas que se acercaban.

No quería dejar a Tea ahí pero no tenía opción así que se dirigió a la ventana y vio la escalera de incendios y salió de ahí sin ser detectado, cuando la policía llego al sitio vieron que había muchos muertos, la mayoría eran de ghost shadow, Seto veía la escena y al entrar a una habitación vio a una chica muerta.

-(Pensando: Veo que no encontraste a tu amiga a tiempo para salvarla, ocasionaste una gran masacre, ahora solo buscaras a tu hermano y mi hermano)

Yami ya se había alejado del lugar y solo conducía sin un rumbo, había encontrado a Tea pero no a tiempo para salvarla, en una de las calles se detuvo llevándose una mano al pecho, le dolía demasiado haber encontrado a Tea así, recordó cuando encontró a Tristán, eso le trajo aún más dolor, ya había perdido a dos de sus amigos y no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hermano menor, en su mente solo vino una palabra: venganza.

-Maldito Gozaburo me las pagaras, estaré esperando a tu equipo de asesinos y a como estoy todos morirán en mis manos, me las pagaras.

Metió el acelerador a su motocicleta y comenzó a conducir, buscaría una nueva pista hasta que aquel grupo enviado por Gozaburo lo encontrara, sabía que tenía menos de 3 horas para encontrar a Yugi y sin importar nada lo encontraría y acabaría con Gozaburo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, Tea se murió, pobrecita, puse que se moría porque en sus reviews expresaban que eso era lo que querían o por lo menos lo suponían así que decidí darles gusto ya que mi idea anteriormente era que Yami la encontrara y la salvara pero bueno esto creo que le dio un mejor toque a la trama, ahora asesinos pertenecientes a ghost shadow estarán tras Yami ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? Gracias por apoyarme en todos estos capítulos, mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman unos minutos en leer mis locuras en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, 3liiza luniita, Kaya Croft y Nyu-Nono, gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran a continuar, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	15. Al limite

**The mission**

**Capítulo 15: Al límite**

En una habitación un hombre joven de cabello cenizo y mirada sádica hablaba con un grupo de 6 hombres, estos preparaban sus armas y solo escuchaban atentamente a aquel hombre joven.

-Este será su objetivo.- mostro la fotografía de un joven de cabellos tricolores y ojos violetas.- es un joven que nos ha estado dando muchos problemas, no se vayan a dejar engañar ya que pesar de su aspecto de chico frágil es alguien extremadamente fuerte ya que ha eliminado a la gran mayoría de nuestro grupo, Gozaburo lo quiere vivo o muerto pero de preferencia captúrenlo y tráiganlo aquí vivo, nada debe salir mal para la venta de esta noche así que ya saben sus órdenes ahora largo.

Aquellos hombres asintieron y salieron de la habitación preparándose para su cacería, al salir se toparon con otro de los miembros pero este no los tomo en cuenta ya que solo siguió su camino entrando a aquella habitación.

-Veo que ya diste la orden.- dijo un albino.

-Sí, se me hace increíble que un tipo como ese haya acabado con casi todo nuestro grupo él solo, bueno ver para creer.

-Este tipo no está trabajando solo Marik.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso Bakura? Pensé que era solo una persona.

-No te confundas cara de mono.- Marik hizo un gesto de desagrado.- aquí si es el solo y si eso es increíble, a lo que me refiero es que alguien más elimino a los 5 grupos que había en Japón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tarado?- dijo regresándole el insulto a Bakura aunque a él pareció no importarle.

-No se han reportado y las victimas dejaron de llegar además de que acabo de ver las noticias internacionales, dijeron que encontraron varios muertos en los lugares donde estaban establecidos, todos con la marca de nuestra organización, ese chico fue enviado aquí pero tiene socios que se encargaron de los nuestros en Japón.

-Debí imaginar que alguien como él no haría esto solo, iré a informarle a Gozaburo.

-Deja que yo lo haga.- salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar.- quiero ser yo quien le informe a ese idiota, quiero ver su expresión cuando vea que todo se está cayendo frente a sus ojos.- Bakura dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro igual que Marik.

-De acuerdo ¿Crees que esos idiotas que se hacen llamar asesinos profesionales cumplan con su trabajo sin fallar?- pregunto Marik queriendo saber la opinión de Bakura.

-La verdad es que lo dudo ya que ese tipo tiene buenas habilidades e intuyo que llegara al lugar de la venta ahí es donde nosotros dos le cortaremos el camino y tendremos el placer de matarlo con lentitud.

-Tienes razón, el imbécil llamado Gozaburo no tortura a los prisioneros porque según él la mercancía debe estar en buen estado, no sabe lo que significa su puesto, ve y amárgale la existencia a ese idiota.- ordeno Marik.

-No me des ordenes.- Bakura se dirigió a la oficina de Gozaburo que arreglaba los últimos detalles de la venta que se realizaría aquella noche, toco la puerta y Gozaburo le dio el pase.

-¿Qué quieres Bakura?

-Vengo a informarle señor que los 5 grupos de ghost shadow que había en Japón fueron eliminados.

-¿Qué?- dijo dando un golpe a la mesa.- ¿Ya te comunicaste con ellos?

-Ninguno contesta y acabo de ver las noticias, dijeron el número de muertos encontrados en los puntos donde se habían establecido y concuerda con el número de miembros en esos puntos, este chico no está trabajando solo, hay alguien más que lo ayudo en Japón.- Gozaburo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Acompáñame.- Bakura asintió aunque no de buena gana, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban los prisioneros, pidió al guardia abrir la puerta para encontrarse con varias personas pero Gozaburo solo quería ver a una.- muy bien tú me dirás ¿Quién es?- le pregunto a Yugi, esa pregunta lo dejo desconcertado, Gozaburo lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta.- ¿Quién está matando a los míos en Japón?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- pregunto con mucho temor.

-Es alguien asociado con tu hermano así que debes de saberlo.

-¿Asociado con mi hermano? (pensando: ¿acaso será mi padre?) no lo sé.

-Bakura.- se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Yugi que lo dejo arrodillado y adolorido ya que ese golpe fue muy fuerte.- dime ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.- Gozaburo trono los dedos y aunque Bakura sabía que con eso él tenía permiso de darle otro golpe le molestaba que le tronaran los dedos, le dio otro golpe en el estómago a Yugi sabía que no debía de hacerlo en el rostro.

-Dime ¿Quién es?- pregunto nuevamente estando ya muy exasperado de que Yugi no le diera una respuesta.

-No, así que puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras no diré nada.

-Con esa respuesta me confirmas que sabes o al menos te imaginas quien es.- se agacho para estar a la altura de Yugi.- tienes tanta suerte de que no te golpee mas ya que este lindo rostro debe estar perfecto pero bueno mis asesinos ya están tras tu hermano así que cuando me lo traigan a él si voy a golpearlo hasta la muerte y sacarle la información que necesito.- Bakura y Gozaburo salieron de ahí.

-Yugi ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mokuba preocupado, Yugi asintió.- debe estar desesperado como para golpear a un prisionero, por lo general no lo hace ya que representan dinero para él.

-Debe ser mi padre y el entrenador de mi hermano los que están haciendo eso en Japón, tienen que ser ellos.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Gozaburo? No te hubieran golpeado.

-No los delataría. Además tengo fe de que mi hermano vendrá por eso soporto esto.

-No lo sé.- dijo Mokuba dudoso.- a esos asesinos nunca se les ha ido una presa, además serian 6 contra 1 ¿En verdad crees que tu hermano tenga posibilidades?

-Si lo creo, estoy seguro de que ellos que se creen cazadores pero terminaran siendo la presa de mi hermano (pensando: hermano por favor ven pronto, te necesito)

No importaba lo que Mokuba le dijera Yugi tenía una fe firme de que Yami saldría victorioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se había alejado mucho de donde había ocasionado una gran masacre, se había detenido a comprar una botella de agua ya que desde que llego a Estados Unidos no había comido o bebido algo, su cuerpo ya lo estaba resintiendo además de que ya se sentía cansado ya que en todo el día no había parado de moverse y de pelear pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, mientras bebía aquel preciado líquido pensaba en lo que había pasado en Staten Island, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Tea muriendo en sus brazos, le dolía demasiado el corazón debido a que ya había perdido a 2 de sus amigos más preciados.

-Tea y Tristán se han ido.- en esos momentos la imagen de Yugi vino a su mente.- es muy doloroso pero no debo rendirme, debo encontrar a Yugi.- un nuevo pensamiento cruzo por su mente: los asesinos enviados a matarlo.- cierto si quiero alguna pista debo esperar a los supuestos asesinos que Gozaburo enviara, tendré que tener más cuidado ya que lo más seguro son asesinos profesionales pero aun así caerán y ellos me dirigirán a donde ese maldito tiene a mi hermano menor, no me alejare mucho de Staten Island ya que probablemente ahí es donde comenzaran a buscarme.

Se terminó el agua y tiro la botella en un bote que tenía cerca, abrió el asiento de su motocicleta para sacar su cinturón de armas y se lo coloco nuevamente, comenzó a cargar las armas que les faltaban municiones, estaba decidido a vengar a sus dos amigos caídos, miro hacia arriba observando la hermosa luna que se había colocado en el cielo nocturno neoyorkino, le dio nostalgia ya que seguía pensando en sus amigos que se habían ido pero al ver la luna llena que se posaba esa noche 4 palabras vinieron a su mente: la noche del cazador.

Pasaron unos minutos y parecía que las calles se habían desocupado ya que un silencio sepulcral invadía esa noche, Yami sabía que esa era la calma antes de una batalla contra un grupo de asesinos, le recordaba al día en que casi muere a manos de uno, sino fuera por Alexander el no estaría vivo, ahora era su turno de enfrentar no solo a uno sino a varios asesinos a sueldo, como no pasaba nada decidió subir a su motocicleta y se colocó el casco, decidió acercarse un poco a donde había acabado con la vida de varios miembros de ghost shadow, arranco la motocicleta y se puso en marcha.

Hasta ahora todo iba tranquilo, se detuvo en un semáforo a esperar que la luz cambiara, la calle no estaba muy transitada esa noche, había poca gente caminando al igual que no había muchos vehículos, todo eso se le hacía muy extraño a Yami, no muy lejos de ahíen un vehículo color negro la persona al volante lo había visto, miro la foto que se le había entregado y al ver a Yami con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era a quien buscaba.

-Encontramos a nuestra presa.- hablaba por teléfono a uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo esta vestida la presa?- pregunto la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Va en una motocicleta color azul, playera sin mangas color negro, pantalones y botas estilo militar, guantes de color negro en sus manos, un casco azul en la cabeza, al parecer en la cintura trae varias armas, ese mocoso está fuertemente armado ¿Cómo haremos esto?

-En cuanto arranque y siga su camino síganlo y atropéllenlo, si no funciona dispárenle, nosotros haremos una emboscada por enfrente, ya nos veremos.- la persona corto la llamada.

-Es hora de divertirnos con el.- le dijo a los otros 2 que iban con él.

El semáforo dio el pase y Yami arranco la motocicleta, los tipos que lo vigilaban también arrancaron el vehículo, lo seguían muy de cerca, al ver a Yami se les hacía increíble que el solo hubiera ocasionado muchos problemas a ghost shadow, el vehículo acelero más acercándose peligrosamente a Yami que aún no se había dado cuenta, cuando menos se lo espero el vehículo envistió la llanta trasera de su motocicleta, Yami volteo hacia atrás y vio el vehículo con 3 hombres en su interior.

-Aquí están, bien si quieren jugar entonces jugaremos.- acelero más alejándose de ellos, el vehículo también acelero comenzando una persecución.

Yami conducía velozmente, el vehículo se le puso a la par, el conductor nuevamente quería pasarle el vehículo por encima pero Yami desacelero por un momento haciendo que este fallara, quedo detrás de aquellos que querían matarlo, los otros dos sacaron sus armas por la ventana y comenzaron a disparar, Yami se desvió por otra calle antes de que las balas le dieran.

Sin que se lo esperara otro vehículo con otros 3 le salió por enfrente así que dio vuelta para evitar que este lo atropellara, era una carrera que Yami trataba de ganar, mientras conducía se metió a una calle solitaria, las luces de las lámparas apenas alumbraban aquel sitio, cuando menos se lo espero el otro le salió por enfrente, era un problema ya que tenía un vehículo enfrente y otro atrás con 3 cada uno dando un total de 6 enemigos, los 6 salieron del vehículo.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria muchacho, o vienes con nosotros por las buenas y vivo o vienes por las malas y muerto ¿Tú decides?

-Yo elijo que peleare contra ustedes 6.- comenzaron a reírse.

-Somos 6 contra 1, no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

-He tenido peores.- Yami se puso en guardia ya sea para esquivar un golpe o una bala, se quitó el casco ya que quería que sus enemigos vieran el rostro de quien los acabaría.

Uno de los matones se acercó por atrás para darle un golpe en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente pero le fallo puesto que Yami lo sintió y se agacho, Yami respondió a eso con un buen golpe en la quijada del sujeto, saco rápido su arma y le dio dos disparos en el pecho, después se abalanzo contra los que estaban frente a el quienes lo recibieron con puñetazos que logró esquivar, se abrió paso entre ellos, corría mientras aquellos hombres lo perseguían, uno de ellos le disparo pero fallo; Yami se detuvo por un momento para luego tomar impulso y dar un salto hacia atrás con bastante altura, puso los pies en los hombros de aquellos hombres y con el impulso lo estrello con la pared que había aun lado dejándolo inconsciente, tomo más impulso hacia arriba, los asesinos veían eso con asombro pero antes de poder reaccionar Yami saco otra arma y elimino a dos más, aterrizo de pie como si fuera un gato.

Los otros dos abrieron fuego, Yami se colocó rápidamente detrás de un contenedor de basura evitando los disparos y también comenzó a abrir fuego mientras se cubría, aunque sus disparos no le daban a aquellos sujetos.

-Es mejor que te rindas.- grito uno de ellos.

-Ni en tus sueños.- contesto mientras recargaba sus armas.

Era una lluvia de disparos y ninguno se daba, los dos restantes habían pensado que era una exageración que un jovencito hubiera ocasionado tal desastre pero ahora que veían su manera de pelear supieron el motivo por el cual había logrado tal hazaña, cuando Yami saco el brazo y parte de su cabeza para seguir disparando una de las balas de aquellos asesinos le paso dándole un rose considerable.

-Tuve suerte de que solo me rozara si me hubiera dado no podría usar el brazo.

Saco un poco la cabeza para ver las posiciones de sus enemigos, vio que estaban cargando sus armas así que aprovecho la oportunidad, se levantó apuntando con dos de sus armas y les disparo dándoles en el pecho a ambos sujetos, se acercó a ellos para asegurarse de que estuvieran muertos, vio y estos agonizaban, uno de ellos pudo levantar el arma pero Yami se dio cuenta y lo remato.

-Si esto es lo mejor que puede enviar Gozaburo entonces está muerto.- se acercó a donde había dejado inconsciente a uno de los asesinos, de su mochila saco una cuerda que el sargento Max le había puesto por si la llegaba a necesitar y ato de manos y pies a aquel sujeto, espero a que despertara.

Tiempo después el asesino comenzó a reaccionar pero como lo hacía de manera lenta Yami le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro para que reaccionara de una buena vez.

-Se terminó la siesta y como eres el único que quedó con vida entonces me dirás ¿Dónde está Gozaburo?- aquel solo lo miro con mucho lo resentimiento.- ¿Dónde está Gozaburo?- repitió.

-Vete al diablo.- en respuesta a eso Yami le disparo en la pierna, el asesino dio un quejido debido al dolor provocado por el disparo.

-Mala respuesta y en cada mala respuesta te disparare así que intentémoslo de nuevo ¿Dónde está Gozaburo?

-Vete al diablo.- volvió a decir y Yami volvió a dispararle pero esta vez en la otra pierna.

-No estamos llegando a nada con esto y sabes no tengo tiempo, sé que te duele así que habla de una buena vez.- como vio que no hablo esta vez le disparo en el brazo.- ¿Quieres seguir guardando silencio?

-Está bien, Gozaburo está en Queens en una casa con varias habitaciones pero a esta hora ya debió de haberse ido por la venta de esta noche.

-¿Dónde será la venta?

-No lo sé.- ante eso solo recibió un disparo más en el otro brazo.

-No juegues conmigo ¿Dónde será la venta?

-En una casa en el Bronx ahí se hará la venta de varias personas incluidas tu hermano y el hermano de un policía, la podrás distinguir de entre las demás ya que es enorme.

-¿Mokuba? ¿Por qué lo venderán si se supone que tienen un trato?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-El me ayudo con tal de ayudarle a su hermano así que contesta a lo que te pregunte.

-Porque no cumplió con su misión de capturarte, por eso.

-Muy bien, gracias por la información ahora muere.- antes de suplicar para que no lo matara Yami le dio un último disparo pero esta vez en la cabeza quitándole instantáneamente la vida.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su motocicleta y se puso en camino al Bronx, conducía lo más rápido que podía, tenía que llegar a donde estaba su hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y jamás lo volviera a ver.

-Perdí a dos de mis amigos pero no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hermano menor, aguanta un poco más Yugi ya voy en camino.

Conducía muy veloz y esta vez pasándose los altos de los semáforos, en uno casi provoca un accidente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un camión iban llegando las personas que serían vendidas, Yugi tenía la mirada cabizbaja, una parte de su corazón le decía que su hermano llegaría pronto, que sería rescatado pero otra parte le decía que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones que Yami no logro superar el obstáculo que representaban esos asesinos. Mientras metían a las personas en una habitación un chico albino tomo a Yugi de los hombros.

-Es muy probable que tu hermano haya sido asesinado y tu destino es pertenecer a alguien.- le dedico una sonrisa burlona a Yugi para después empujarlo. Mokuba se acercó a Yugi.

-No quiero sonar malo pero era muy difícil que tu hermano pudiera contra esos matones.

-Tal vez tienes razón, creo que solo quería pensar que mi hermano lo lograría aun así una parte de mi corazón me dice que vendrá pero viendo esta realidad es probable que eso no pase.

Varios hombres custodiaban a Yugi y los demás prisioneros. Marik se acercó a Bakura que estaba recargado en el marco de una puerta solo, solo veía los rostros sin esperanzas de aquellos jóvenes.

-Ya está todo listo para la venta de esta noche ¿Has podido comunicarte con los hombres que mandamos para matar a ese idiota?

-Lo he intentado pero no me contestan, lo más seguro es que ya están muertos.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que logro superarlos, la verdad no me sorprende, hay que preparar un plan para su llegada.- Bakura asintió y ambos se retiraron de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami se acercaba rápidamente al Bronx, en poco tiempo llego a donde deseaba, había dado con la ubicación y al ver el movimiento que se estaba dando supo que era el lugar correcto, se mantuvo vigilante por un momento.

-No tengo tiempo para ser delicado, entrare ahora.- acelero la motocicleta a lo más que pudo, varios hombres de ghost shadow lo vieron acercarse peligrosamente así que desenfundaron sus armas pero Yami fue más rápido disparándoles antes de que pudieran apuntar, bajo de la motocicleta quitándose el casco y entro al lugar donde fue recibido por mas miembros pero a cada miembro que se encontraba lo eliminaba de un disparo certero en la cabeza, no dejaría que se interpusieran en su camino, a lo lejos Marik y Bakura escucharon los disparos.

-Ya está aquí ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?- pregunto Marik.

-Que tenga una esperanza, que crea que va a lograrlo así mientras más alto vuele más duro será el golpe que se llevara al darse cuenta de la realidad.- comenzarían a preparase para el momento en que enfrentarían a Yami.

Mientras Yami seguía recorriendo los pasillos de aquel lugar, ya se había cansado de estar corriendo, necesitaba averiguar en qué parte de aquel sitio se estaba dando la venta, se topó con una habitación y entro, estaba vacía; escuchaba como algunos de los hombres de Gozaburo estaban buscándolo, escuchaba una conversación.

-¿Dónde crees que este?

-No lo sé pero debemos evitar que vaya al salón del tercer piso, sigamos buscándolo.

-¿Con que el tercer piso?- dijo Yami.

Salió de la habitación dándole un portazo a los dos que estaban fuera, uno se le abalanzo pero Yami bloqueaba los golpes del sujeto con sus brazos, Yami soltó un puñetazo en la cara para después dispararle, hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Se dirigió a las escaleras donde uno más lo intercepto, Yami le dio una patada en la cara para después arrojarlo por los escalones, seguía subiendo mientras recargaba sus armas, llego al segundo piso donde encontró aún más obstáculos pero sin ninguna dificultad los supero, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el tercer piso.

Mientras ahí se estaba dando la venta, los clientes no estaban presentes en cuerpo físico pero si conectados mediante una video llamada, ya se habían vendido en total 5 jóvenes, en esos momentos Mokuba era el que estaba siendo vendido, varios estaban ofreciendo mucho por él, la cantidad final quedo en 25 millones, el siguiente que paso fue Yugi.

-Aquí tenemos a otro joven de origen japonés, que comience la oferta.

A muchos les había interesado Yugi ya que comenzaron a dar grandes cantidades de dinero, lo hacían levantar la cara ya que él estaba cabizbajo y así quería seguir estando, no podía creer el destino que le tocaba vivir, ser mercancía de unos tipos y ser comprado por otro que lo más seguro le haría las peores cosas, soltó un sollozo al saber que la vida que se le vendría estaría llena de abusos.

Por una de las puertas de aquel salón una persona veía, era Yami que observaba como se estaba dando la venta, había visto a Yugi y preparaba sus armas para entrar, no permitiría que nadie se llevara a su hermano menor a ningún lado. La compra se dio en 30 millones de dólares, el tipo tomo a Yugi para sacarlo y ponerlo en el camión donde seria llevado a su destino final pero una de las puertas se abrió de un solo golpe, sin decir nada Yami solo disparo al sujeto que tenía a Yugi dándole en la cabeza, también disparo a las pantallas acabando con las video llamadas. Con asombro Yugi vio como el que lo tenía cayó al piso muerto y al voltear a la puerta vio a alguien muy conocido para él, poco a poco comenzó a sonreír.

-¡HERMANO!- grito de la emoción al ver a Yami ahí, Yami corrió a donde estaba Yugi y lo tomo de la mano.- ¿Realmente eres tú?- por un momento pensó que soñaba.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos hay que salir de aquí ¿Conociste a alguien llamado Mokuba?

-¿Mokuba? Si lo tienen en esa habitación.- sin decir nada Yami jalo del brazo a Yugi, entro a la habitación donde hubo dos que lo recibieron a tiros, Yami logro cubrirse y cubrir a Yugi a tiempo, lo más rápido que pudo apunto y disparo dándoles a aquellos sujetos.

-Mokuba ¿Mokuba dónde estás?- vio que un sujeto lo tenía del cuello poniéndole una navaja.- suelta al niño.- apunto con su arma.

-Tú entréganos a nuestra mercancía.- dijo el sujeto de dientes amarillentos.

-No lo creo, si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que lo sueltes.- el sujeto iba a hablar pero Yami disparo dándole en la cabeza.- lo siento pero lo que me ibas a decir me aburrió.- Mokuba estaba impresionado al ver al hermano mayor de Yugi.- sé que tienes muchas preguntas y estas confundido pero salgamos de aquí, confía en mi tu hermano desea verte.

-Mi hermano ¿Seto?- Yami asintió, entonces Mokuba fue a donde estaba Yami.

-Sí y déjame decirte que es todo un tarado, sin ofender pero así es.

-Está bien.- no salía de su asombro.- (pensando: vaya no creí que lograra llegar hasta aquí)

-No cantemos victoria, fue difícil entrar y salir lo será aún más, quiero que permanezcan detrás de mí esto se va a poner peor.

Yami les hizo una señal a Yugi y Mokuba para que lo siguieran, corrían veloces, hasta ahora habían logrado avanzar sin ningún obstáculo cosa que para Yami no era nada bueno ya que lo más seguro estaban tramando algo, sin problemas habían bajado al primer piso pero ahí es donde encontraría el siguiente obstáculo, al dirigirse a la puerta vieron que había dos sujetos ahí parados obstruyéndoles el paso.

-Felicidades lograste eliminar a casi todos los de esta casa pero te advierto que a partir de aquí ya no será nada fácil, solo hay una forma para salir de aquí y esa es matándonos.- decía un albino con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Créeme que eso tenía pensado.- dijo de manera desafiante.

-¿Realmente crees lograrlo? Aquellos son unos idiotas pero nosotros somos diferentes a ellos.- esta vez el que hablo fue el chico de cabello cenizo.

-He acabado con la mayoría de ustedes, dos mas no son ningún problema.- sus oponentes sonrieron dándole a entender que no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Mi hermano los acabara.- dijo Yugi en tono bajo, solo Mokuba logro escuchar.

-Esto se va a poner feo, si los otros eran fáciles créeme que ellos no lo son.- comento Mokuba ya que el más que nadie conocía a la perfección a Marik y Bakura, sabía que Yami esta vez sí tendrá muchas dificultades.

-No importa mi hermano los vencerá, sé que lo hará.

Marik y Bakura comenzaron a correr hacia Yami que se había puesto en guardia, los dos soltaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo pero Yami los bloqueo con sus brazos, entre los dos comenzaron a dar de golpes pero Yami estaba bloqueándolos sin dificultad a pesar de ser 2 contra 1, Mokuba observaba con más detenimiento que Yugi aquella pelea, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-(Pensando: es extraño por lo general ellos dos no pelean de esa manera.- puso un gesto de sorpresa.- a menos que su intención sea cansarlo primero para después pelear enserio) ten cuidado ellos dos no están peleando seriamente solo están jugando contigo.- advirtió Mokuba.

-¿Qué?- los dos pusieron un gesto de desagrado al ver que habían revelado su plan.- ¿No pelean enserio? Más les vale que tomen esto con seriedad.

-¿Quieres seriedad? Te daremos seriedad.- dijo Bakura.

Marik y Bakura soltaron una patada al mismo tiempo, Yami bloqueo poniendo ambos brazos como escudo, aquella patada dejo sus brazos casi inmóviles por la fuerza que ambos habían aplicado, Yami sacudió los brazos ya que ese golpe había sido muy fuerte. Después Bakura se abalanzo contra Yami pero él lo recibió con un golpe que Bakura esquivo, aprovecho eso para golpear a Yami en la zona del hígado tan fuerte que lo dejo paralizado, Yami escupió sangre y quedo arrodillado por la intensidad del golpe que había recibido, Marik le dio una patada en la quijada dejándolo en el piso, Yugi miraba con preocupación.

Yami comenzó a levantarse lentamente, cuando estuvo de pie ambos le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago fuerte, Bakura fue hacia atrás y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan duro que Yami termino perdiendo la consciencia, cayó al piso.

-¡Yami!- Yugi se dirigió hacia el muy preocupado pero fue detenido por Bakura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas ratoncito? Tú y el otro vuelvan a sus jaulas.- de la parte de arriba una persona había presenciado el espectáculo y estaba aplaudiendo.

-Bravo con ustedes dos Marik y Bakura, por algo ustedes son mis mejores peleadores.- se expresó Gozaburo.- Bakura lleva a los dos prisioneros a sus lugares, empácalos para su destino, Marik trae aquí a ese chico ya que tengo algo muy especial reservado para él.

Ambos asintieron, nuevamente Yugi y Mokuba eran recapturados, Yugi gritaba el nombre de su hermano al ver que se lo llevaban, sabía que no le iría nada bien, Yami había sido capturado, Gozaburo le tenía reservadas unas cuantas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, después de una intensa pelea Yami al fin cayó en manos de ghost shadow ¿Qué creen que vayan a hacerle? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, mando un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Alice2Nekoi, Kaya Croft, 3liiza luniita y Nyu-Nono, gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran para continuar, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que ya está entrando en su recta final. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	16. Una nueva batalla

**The mission**

**Capítulo 16: Una nueva batalla**

Estaba en su estación revisando algunos documentos relacionados con los asesinatos ocurridos en los burdeles de Brooklyn y Staten Island aunque sabía que no era necesario ya que sabíaquién era el asesino solo que estaba encubriéndolo, tenía varios pensamientos en su cabeza cuando sonó su teléfono y al ver de quien era la persona que lo llamaba solo puso un gesto en señal de fastidio.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Informarte que debido a tu incompetencia vendí a tu hermano a un muy buen precio.

-¿Qué? Maldito teníamos un trato.

-Como dije fue por tu incompetencia además no te molestes en seguir averiguando quien es el asesino ya que el mismo vino hacia acá y mato a varios de mis hombres pero al final sucumbió ante la fuerza superior de Marik y Bakura, no volverás a ver a Mokuba.

-Bastardo más te vale que liberes a Mokuba o ya verás de lo que soy capaz.

-Nos veremos Seto.- dijo Gozaburo sin darle importancia así que simplemente colgó.

-Con esto ya no tengo una razón para seguir sirviéndole a una rata como el.- de su teléfono marco un numero.- quiero que rastreen una llamada que entro al teléfono del cual estoy llamando, la llamada fue hace pocos segundos (pensando: me las pagaras Gozaburo hace años que debí haber hecho algo en tu contra).- la persona al otro lado de la línea comenzó a darle los datos que necesitaba.- gracias.- colgó el teléfono.- (Pensando: con que ese soldadito fue capturado bueno no todo podría salirle bien en especial si se enfrentó a ese par de dementes pero ahora mi prioridad es Mokuba)

Se dirigió a donde estaba su capital inventándole que había estado trabajando hace meses en como capturar a Gozaburo y que ahora tenía una ubicación, pidió permiso para hacer una redada en la dirección que había averiguado, como mostro mucha seguridad el capitán le otorgó el permiso y comenzó a organizar a varios hombres, esta vez actuaría como el policía que era ante Gozaburo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba inconsciente debido al golpe tan fuerte que recibió de parte de Bakura, sus manos estaban atadas atrás de su espalda, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando los abrió completamente un dolor invadió su cabeza pero también se encontró con que 5 hombres estaban observándolo de manera muy maliciosa entre ellos salió Gozaburo.

-Viéndote a simple vista se diría que eres un muchacho débil pero al ver tus acciones y tu forma de pelear debo admitir que eres alguien muy fuerte, recorriste un gran camino ganando muchas peleas contra mis hombres pero terminaste perdiendo la guerra y ahora que te tengo me dirás ¿Quiénes son tus cómplices? ¿Quién ha estado matando a mis hombres en Japón?

-No tengo cómplices yo trabajo solo, si alguien ha matado a los tuyos en Japón no sé quién podrá ser (pensando: solo mi comandante es capaz de hacer algo así pero yo no lo diré)

-No te creo nada y he pensado en como torturarte por matar a mi hijo y a una gran cantidad de mis hombres pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?- pregunto sin mucho interés.

-Únete a mi grupo ya que alguien con tus habilidades de pelea me es muy útil, únete a mí y te prometo poder y riqueza si aceptas te perdonare la vida y si no lo único que te espera es una muerte muy dolorosa ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que te vayas al demonio jamás me uniría a una organización que solo trae dolor a personas inocentes como mi hermano y los demás jóvenes que has capturado para prostituir, vender y matar; has matado a muchos a lo largo de los años sin pensar en el dolor que les causas no solo a ellos sino también a sus familias que sienten mucha desesperación al no saber que les ocurrió a sus hijos o hijas y sin saber que jamás los volverán a ver.- comenzó a mover sus manos de una manera que nadie lo notaba ya que buscaba liberarse.- yo soy incapaz de causarle tal dolor y sufrimiento a una persona inocente.

-Que ridículo pero si esa es tu última palabra entonces prepárate para sufrir.- Gozaburo se acercó a Yami con una navaja y la puso en el rostro de Yami.- es una pena que tendré que desfigurar este lindo rostro sino fuera porque eres una amenaza en potencia te vendería.- comenzó a cortar el rostro de Yami haciendo una gran herida que empezaba junto a su ojo derecho y terminaba en su barbilla haciendo correr un camino de sangre considerable.

Trono los dedos y aquellos hombres se acercaron y comenzaron a golpearlo en rostro y estómago, Yami solo apretaba sus puños mientras seguía moviendo sus muñecas intentando forzar sus ataduras. Gozaburo volvió a tronar los dedos y aquellos hombres dejaron de golpearlo, Yami tosía sangre.

-Última oportunidad sino te unes mis hombres seguirán golpeándote hasta matarte ¿Qué dices?

-Púdrete.- esa respuesta hizo enojar a Gozaburo.

-Mátenlo.- Gozaburo salió de ahí.

-Será un placer.- contesto uno de ellos.- ¿Qué haremos contigo?

-Yo diría que nos divirtamos un rato con el después de todo mírenlo tiene un magnifico cuerpo, sería un desperdicio sino aprovechamos eso antes de matarlo.- lo miro de una manera depravada, al escuchar eso Yami sabía que era lo que querían hacerle aquellos hombres y resultaría algo muy doloroso y traumático si lo permitía.

Uno de ellos se acercó y lo tomo de las piernas para abrírselas, al sentir ese contacto Yami sintió mucha repulsión, cuando el hombre puso las manos sobre los pantalones de Yami para quitárselos Yami le dio una patada con mucha fuerza en el cuello que hizo que este comenzara a ahogarse.

Dos de ellos se acercaron a golpearlo pero Yami logro levantarse con todo y silla esquivando sus golpes y respondiendo con patadas.

-Fue un error no haber atado mis piernas a la silla como lo hicieron con mis manos si lo hubieran hecho ya estarían haciendo conmigo lo que querían hacer.- decía mientras esquivaba.

Uno se le abalanzo dándole un golpe en el rostro pero Yami respondió con una patada voladora para después dejarse caer en el piso con fuerza rompiendo la silla, aquellos hombres vieron que Yami estaba libre, el solo les hizo una seña indicándoles que se acercaran y pelearan.

-¿Qué pasa cobardes? Solo se acercaban a mi cuando estaba atado pero ahora que estoy libre no tienen las agallas para pelear.

Con ese comentario uno se acercó con un cuchillo que traía oculto e intento apuñalar a Yami pero él fue más rápido quitándole el cuchillo apuñalándolo.

Los otros lo miraron con miedo, Yami se fue contra ellos dándoles una paliza a cada uno, uno de ellos saco un arma y le disparo a Yami pero él puso a uno de aquellos hombres como escudo; aquel hombre también traía un arma así que se la quitó y disparo, poco a poco eliminaba a aquellos hombres. Gozaburo se acercaba con otro de sus hombres, le pidió que abriera la puerta ya que quería ver cómo iban en la tortura del prisionero pero en cuanto el sujeto abrió la puerta fue recibido con un disparo en la cabeza que de inmediato le quito la vida para después mostrarse la imagen de Yami saliendo de aquella habitación, Gozaburo estaba impresionado.

-¿Cómo te liberaste?- pregunto haciéndose hacia atrás mientras Yami caminaba hacia él.

-Mi comandante me enseño varios trucos muy útiles ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- como Gozaburo no le contesto Yami comenzó a dispararle empezando por la pierna.- no me gusta repetir las cosas ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Está en un camión que va en camino a los muelles para su embarcación ya que fue comprado por alguien de Europa, no me mates.

-Eres patético, te crees el gran empresario que hace su negocio en un mundo peligroso, crees que eres muy valiente pero en realidad no eres más que un ratón asustado sino fuera por ese par de locos no serias nada.- Gozaburo sacó su arma pero Yami le disparo en la mano haciendo que la soltara.- despídete.

-Aunque me mates quienes conducen ese camión son Marik y Bakura, los envié a ellos dos para evitar problemas así que sin duda morirás en sus manos.

-Ganaron el primer round pero no ganaran la pelea.- comenzó a dispararle a Gozaburo hasta que el arma se quedó sin balas, después tomo el arma que había quedado en el piso y simplemente se dirigió a la salida sabía que si llegaba a quedar alguien de ghost shadow no se le opondrían por miedo a morir.

Salió de aquel lugar subiendo en su motocicleta, encontraría el camión esta vez dejando que su corazón fuera quien lo guiara, había visto los camiones cuando llego así que si Yugi estaba en uno de ellos no sería difícil de identificar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi iba en la parte trasera del camión, su rostro mostraba la misma tristeza que todos al saber su destino, sus pensamientos estaban en su hermano mayor ya que había visto como lo habían derrotado, soltó un sollozo y derramo una lagrima que bajaba por sus mejilla derecha ya que creía que Yami había muerto a manos de ghost shadow.

-¿Estas triste por tu hermano verdad?- al escuchar la pregunta tan repentina de Mokuba solo volteo a verlo asintiendo.- debo admitir que fue increíble que hubiera llegado tan lejos pero contra Marik y Bakura nadie tiene oportunidad.

-¿Qué le habrán hecho?- pregunto limpiándose aquella lagrima.

-Lo más seguro lo torturaron o también pudieron haberlo violado ya que esos tipos no desaprovecharían una oportunidad en especial si lo ataron.

-Por favor Mokuba no me digas más solo no lo hagas.

-Lo siento no era mi intensión preocuparte más de la cuenta.- dijo Mokuba estando apenado, supo que su comentario estuvo muy mal.- discúlpame Yugi.

-Está bien, me entristece saber que lo más probable es que ya hayan matado a mi hermano pero también saber que no volveré a ver a mi familia o mis amigos que lo más seguro es que también estén muertos.- las lágrimas caían en grandes caminos por las mejillas de Yugi.

-Todos están sintiendo lo mismo que tu.- Yugi volteo a ver a los otros jóvenes y efectivamente todos estaban llorando o simplemente tenian la cabeza baja al saber su destino final.- ninguno de nosotros volveremos a ver a nuestras familias.

Todos estaban sin esperanza ¿Cómo tenerla si ghost shadow se había encargado de quitárselas? La esperanza de Yugi en Yami se había esfumado por el pensamiento de que lo habían matado sin saber que estaba muy equivocado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La policía iba llegando al Bronx, todos estaban fuertemente armados y cuando entraron encontraron cadáveres por todos lados. Seto subía por las escaleras en búsqueda de Gozaburo y en el pasillo del segundo piso lo encontró muerto, estaba impresionado aunque no lo demostró y al revisar una de las habitaciones vio una silla rota y 5 miembros muertos, Seto comenzó a reírse ya que ver a Gozaburo muerto le daba gusto.

-Te liberaste jajajaja no lo creí posible, gracias por matar a ese maldito.- por un momento paro su risa ya que uno de los oficiales se le acerco.

-Detective ¿Qué opina de esto?- le dio unos documentos.

-¿Dónde los encontraron?

-En una de las habitaciones.- contesto el oficial.- Seto comenzó a revisar, vio que era una dirección para hacer la entrega de las personas en los muelles donde serían sacados del país.

-Tenemos que alcanzar ese camión ya que lleva personas inocentes ¡Muévanse! (Pensando: es muy probable que me vuelva a encontrar contigo)

Llamo a escena del crimen para que se encargara de procesar aquel lugar mientras él iba tras el camión, no dejaría que sacaran a Mokuba del país.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conducía a toda velocidad intentando localizar al camión, su corazón estaba guiándolo a donde estaba Yugi, por una de las carreteras a lo lejos diviso un camión como los que había visto inicialmente en aquella casa del Bronx así que se acercó rápidamente alcanzándolo; para estar seguro se acercó hasta donde estaban el conductor viendo a Marik y Bakura, este último volteo viendo a Yami.

-¿Qué? Ese maldito se liberó.- comento Bakura.- toma el volante.- saco su arma por la ventana y comenzó a dispararle pero Yami fue hacia atrás del camión donde las balas no le darían.

-Esta vez peleare con más fuerza ¡YUGI!- grito con fuerza el nombre de su hermano menor quien lo escucho quedándose sorprendido.

-No puede ser esa es la voz de mi hermano mayor ¡No está muerto! ¡No está muerto! ¡Mi hermano no está muerto!- formo una sonrisa mientras lloraba pero esta vez de alegría al saber que Yami no estaba muerto y estaba ahí intentando salvarlo.- ¡Hermano! ¡Yami!- comenzó a gritar acercándose a la puerta.

-No lo puedo creer tu hermano es increíble se liberó de ghost shadow y volvió a dar contigo.- Mokuba también estaba impresionado, los demás prisioneros solo murmuraban.

-No dejare que este camión siga avanzando.- saco el arma que le había quitado a Gozaburo y comenzó a disparar a las llantas para hacer que el camión frenara cosa que funciono, el camión comenzó a detenerse.

Marik y Bakura salieron por enfrente viendo a Yami que los observaba con una mirada muy desafiante.

-Por lo que vemos tienes más vidas que un gato, felicidades por liberarte de tus torturadores.- comento Bakura.

-Esos idiotas no son la gran cosa todos eran unos inútiles y más su líder que murió en mis manos.

-Gracias.- dijo Marik de manera repentina, eso sorprendió a Yami.- planeábamos matarlo cuando regresáramos pero ya nos ahorraste el trabajo así que lo que resta es eliminarte.

-Te vencimos una vez y podremos vencerte de nuevo, contra nosotros no tendrás ninguna oportunidad ya que te vez cansado y muy golpeado ¿Pelearas contra nosotros de esa manera?

-Tienen razón al decir que estoy cansado ya que desde que llegue aquí no he parado y aunque este golpeado aún tengo la fuerza suficiente para poder pelear, no me iré sin mi hermano menor.- Bakura y Marik solo se vieron entre sí.

-Pelea con el Bakura muéstrale tu forma de pelear ya que será un gran espectáculo.

-Idiota.- dijo Bakura quien comenzó a tronar sus dedos.- tendrás el honor de que yo te mate así que prepárate.- Yami se puso en guardia.

-(Pensando: Debo ser cauteloso ya que ellos son de cuidado y aunque ahora solo pelee contra uno mientras el otro solo observa no debo bajar la guardia y pelear como jamás he peleado en mi vida)

Bakura comenzó a acercarse a Yami quien también se acercaba a Bakura. El primero en soltar un golpe fue Yami pero Bakura lo esquivo con facilidad para después soltar un puñetazo que Yami bloqueo con su brazo derecho, entre los dos se soltaban golpes que también bloqueaban hasta que Bakura logro tomar del brazo izquierdo a Yami y haciéndose hacia atrás logro torcerlo para después darle una patada en la espalda empujándolo.

Yami se tomaba el brazo ya que aquella acción le había dolido demasiado pero aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir moviéndolo. Comenzó a dar más golpes pero estos fallaban ya que Bakura esquivaba y bloqueaba, por detrás Bakura tomo a Yami del cuello con su antebrazo y comenzó a estrangularlo con cada vez más y más fuerza; Yami soltó y un codazo dándole en el estómago liberándose de aquel agarre para después asestar más golpes en el rostro y costados de Bakura.

-¿Qué pasa Bakura? ¿Acaso no puedes ganarle?- pregunto Marik más que nada para poder burlarse de su compañero.

-Cállate, sabes que yo puedo ganarle.

-Por lo que veo él está dándote una buena paliza.

-Cuando termine con el juro que voy a matarte Marik.- Marik solo cerro los ojos riéndose.- ya me cansaste así que es hora de que nos pongamos serios.

-(Pensando: como supuse no está peleando enserio es tal como la vez pasada)

Bakura se acercó para darle un golpe a Yami que fácilmente pudo bloquear, lo que no sabía era que eso era lo que Bakura quería así que con todas sus fuerzas lanzo una patada a Yami en el brazo izquierdo provocando que este se rompiera debido al impacto tan fuerte. Yami soltó un grito por el dolor, se tomaba el brazo ya que le dolía demasiado.

-(Pensando: me rompió el brazo)

-Ahora deberás pelear sin un brazo y pronto también te romperé el otro jajajaja.

En el camión todos escuchaban la pelea, Yugi era el más preocupado ya que escucho que le habían roto brazo a su hermano.

-Hermano.

-Todo comienza a complicarse, sin un brazo y peleando contra Bakura no sé si podrá ganar.- comento Mokuba.

-Sé que esta vez mi hermano saldrá victorioso (pensando: Yami tienes que ganar) ¡TU PUEDES HERMANO! ¡MUÉSTRALE TU FUERZA YAMI YO CONFIÓ EN QUE GANARAS!- grito Yugi, ese grito fue escuchado por Yami.

-Yugi.- dijo volteando hacia atrás para después devolver la mirada a Bakura.- me quede sin un brazo pero aún tengo el otro para pelear.

-Debo admitir que eres muy valiente pero de nada te servirá ya que también voy a romperte el otro brazo y después las piernas, cuando agonices me suplicaras para que no te mate.

- Ja sigue soñando ya que yo no le suplico a nadie.

Se iba a reiniciar la pelea cuando se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas que rápidamente se acercaban, al escucharlas Marik se acercó a la parte de enfrente del camión sacando una metralleta junto con una granada para después correr para interceptar a la policía.

-Tu encárgate de esta molestia y yo me encargo de la policía.- dijo Marik cargando el arma.

-Ya te dije que no me dieras órdenes.

-Púdrete Bakura.- dijo apuntando al camino donde venían las patrullas.

Marik espero a que las patrullas estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y cuando estas ya estaban prácticamente ahí comenzó a disparar haciendo que unas se derraparan y otras se estrellaran.

-Jajajaja vamos polizones veamos de que son capaces.

Yami veía eso y por descuidarse Bakura casi le da un golpe pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-El estará encargándose de la policía mientras yo me encargo de ti.

La pelea entre Bakura y Yami se reiniciaba y a pesar de que solo contaba con su brazo derecho aun así podía pelear muy bien. Mientras comenzaron a salir varios oficiales de las patrullas, todos apuntaban con sus armas cosa que hizo que Marik se burlara de ellos.

-¡Baja esa arma y pon las manos en alto!- ordeno uno de los oficiales.

-No lo creo.- le quito el seguro a la granada y la lanzo contra los oficiales quienes solo se cubrían pero al moverse Marik aprovechaba para dispararles matando a la mayoría, la granada acabo con los demás cuando hizo explosión.- asunto resuelto.

Dio media vuelta pero al hacer eso recibió un disparo en el brazo derecho, al voltear un detective de ojos azules y cabello castaño salió de entre las llamas disparándole a Marik pero el esquivaba fácilmente las balas.

-Te habrás librado de ellos pero no de mi Marik.

-¡Seto!- dijo Marik con un gesto de molestia para después sonreír.- es un gusto verte y como siempre sobresaliendo entre los demás.

-No permitiré que ese camión se vaya de aquí, sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso no es ningún problema y vaya que será un gusto acabarte yo mismo Seto.

Seto volteo y vio que Yami peleaba contra Bakura. Bakura le dio un golpe en el estómago a Yami y luego le dio otro haciendo que Yami fuera hacia atrás, Marik fue junto a Bakura y Seto se acercó a donde estaba Yami.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, debo suponer que tú mataste a Gozaburo.- dijo Seto de una manera muy seria.

-Supones bien yo elimine a esa basura y por si no lo has notado tengo problemas más serios.

-Vaya, vaya sin duda esta será una pelea interesante ustedes dos contra nosotros dos.- dijo Bakura.- no importa ya que vamos a eliminarlos.

En el camión Mokuba había escuchado que su hermano había llegado, sonrió al saberlo.

-Seto también está aquí.

-Si nuestros hermanos unen sus fuerzas podrán ganarles.- Mokuba asintió, esperaban que Yami y Seto resultaran victoriosos.

Comenzaría una nueva etapa en la pelea ya que serían dos contra dos, Yami y Seto unirían sus fuerzas contra Marik y Bakura, esta no sería una pelea fácil pero ambos darían lo mejor de sí para salir victoriosos y salvar a Yugi, Mokuba y los demás prisioneros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Como ven Seto apareció en la escena y comenzara la pelea de dos contra dos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrá Yami seguir el paso ya que ahora solo cuenta con un solo brazo? Averígüenlo en el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se han tomado unos minutos para leer cada capítulo y en especial mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Kaya Croft (me gusta tu insistencia y te prometo mejorar en ese aspecto n.n) 3liiza luniita, Alice2Nekoi y Neptune Black, gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo ya que eso me anima a continuar, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en la batalla definitiva, hagan sus apuestas n.n. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	17. Alma furiosa

**The mission**

**Capítulo 17: Alma furiosa**

Estaba en una casa en la ciudad de Domino, un hombre estaba en la habitación de una mujer cuidándola ya que el secuestro de uno de sus hijos la había puesto muy mal y al saber que el otro iría a salvarlo la había puesto aun peor por los malos pensamientos que le pasaban en la mente ahora había caído en cama, ahora su ex esposo se encargaba de cuidarla para que recuperara su salud, sabía que su preocupación era muy fuerte pero tenía una plena confianza de que su hijo mayor lo lograría, salió de la habitación de la que había sido su esposa para dirigirse a la sala donde estaba su mejor amigo, se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Cómo sigue Zora?- pregunto Andrew.

-Un poco mejor, todo este asunto la tiene enferma de preocupación.

-¿A ti no te preocupa?- Alexander solo miro de reojo a Andrew.- me refiero a Atem ¿No te preocupa?

-Sabes que si ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Porque no se nota has estado muy tranquilo como si nada pasara, tus hijos están allá afuera y después de realizar una misión que no nos correspondía actúas como si nada más importara.

-¿Me sirve de algo angustiarme como tu Andrew?- dijo sin voltear a ver a su compañero.- eres un gran combatiente pero a veces te dejas llevar por tus emociones, yo confió plenamente en mi cadete.

-No es solo tu cadete es también tu hijo, por una vez no lo veas como un soldado sino míralo como tu hijo.

-¿A qué se debe esta explosión de emociones de tu parte?

-Porque ya no hemos sabido de Atem ni de Yugi es solo que me preocupan sobre todo Atem porque tal vez tu solo lo veas como un soldado mas pero yo no, lo he observado desde que era niño, tu siempre ocupado por las misiones mientras yo lo veía esforzarse por tu atención y ahora está metido en algo que no le corresponde y a ti no te importa.- recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Alexander quien lo miraba de una manera seria.

-Yo lo sé y cometí ese error y si crees que no me preocupa estas muy mal Andrew, siempre me pregunto ¿Estará bien? ¿Lo logro? ¿Lo volveré a ver? Y también me pregunto lo mismo por mi hijo menor, puedo parecer despreocupado pero realmente me preocupo por mis hijos así que no me acuses de eso, recuerda que Atem quería intentarlo y por lo que hemos visto en las noticias ha logrado lo que nadie ni siquiera yo he logrado, así que créeme que de nada sirven estas angustias solo nos queda esperar que saldrá bien de esta, es un joven muy listo.- cruzo los brazos dándole la espalda a Andrew.- (pensando: sé que lo lograras Atem después de todo eres alguien a quien no se le puede vencer con facilidad, tal vez no lo demuestre pero me preocupo mucho por ti y si no sé nada de ti en las próximas horas iré a buscarte y a tu hermano)

Andrew se quedó viendo a Alexander sin decir nada, sabía que si se preocupaba por sus hijos solo que jamás lo demostraba, Andrew a pesar de ser un fuerte combatiente a veces era emotivo no como Alexander que parecía ser siempre de sangre fría sin mostrar emociones como tristeza o alegría, simplemente parecía que no tenía ninguna emoción pero en el fondo sentía toda clase de emociones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pensaba que esto no se podía haber puesto peor ya que ahora solo contaba con su brazo derecho para pelear, ya se notaba cansado y aunque ahora tenía la ayuda de Seto sabía que todo iría de mal en peor. Al pelear contra Bakura le recordaba los días en que peleaba contra Alexander y lo difícil que fue derrotarlo pero tal y como derroto a Alexander derrotaría a Bakura. Marik solo se rio de una manera burlona y aunque tenía un brazo lastimado debido al disparo que recibió eso no sería ningún impedimento para pelear.

-Será una batalla interesante, veamos que pueden hacer ustedes dos contra nosotros dos.- dijo Bakura, tanto Seto como Yami se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Aun puedes pelear?- pregunto Seto.

-Tengo un brazo roto pero aun puedo pelear ¿Acaso quieres pelear contra los dos tu solo? No podrías ganarles.

-Tú tampoco has podido ganarles así que no presumas.

-No presumo y tampoco los subestimo ya que ellos son rivales de cuidado.

Marik y Bakura se fueron haciendo hacia atrás para después comenzar a correr a donde estaban Yami y Seto dando un salto de suficiente altura para dar una parada fuerte contra ambos quienes esquivaron el golpe, ambos cayeron al piso pero de ahí Bakura se fue contra Yami y Marik contra Seto.

A pesar de que tenía un brazo herido por una bala Marik estaba moviéndolo como si no le hubiera pasado nada, Seto saco su arma ya que quería terminar ese asunto rápido pero Marik la voló con una patada.

-Nada de armas ya que esto lo haremos como los hombres: a puño limpio a menos que no te creas un hombre y quieras solucionarlo con un arma y siendo el caso yo también sacare mis armas.

-De acuerdo esto lo haremos a puño limpio.- dijo Seto que no tuvo más opción que pelear con los puños aunque él deseaba meterle un tiro en la cabeza.

Marik soltaba varios golpes hacia Seto que defendía con los brazos, Seto contra ataco con varios golpes pero Marik los esquivaba como a lo más fácil del mundo, Seto soltó una patada a Marik dándole en el brazo herido pero este solo sonrió.

-¿Creíste que me retorcería de dolor solo porque golpeaste mi brazo herido? Si lo pensaste entonces déjame mostrarte tu error.

Marik soltó un puñetazo con mucha fuerza con su brazo herido, pareciera como si no le importara que había sido atravesado con una bala, luego le dio un rodillazo en el estómago para después darle uno en la quijada con su brazo izquierdo derribándolo al piso.

Por su parte Yami veía como Seto recibía una paliza por parte de Marik mientras esquivaba los golpes de Bakura, quería ayudarte pero no podía debido al oponente que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Acaso no piensas golpearme?

-Con mucho gusto lo hare.

Yami comenzó con su contraataque soltando una patada que Bakura esquivo para después asestarle un puñetazo en la cara a Bakura que cerró los ojos al recibirlo pero después los abrió sonriendo para después regresárselo con el doble de fuerza, Bakura lo tomo de un brazo y para su mala suerte era su brazo roto y lo llevo hacia atrás de su espalda haciéndole una llave con la intensión de rompérselo aún más. Yami trataba de no gritar pero el dolor le estaba pareciendo insoportable.

-¿Acaso te duele el brazo? Deberías de aprender de Marik que aunque al muy idiota se lo rompan puede pelear y no sentir dolor, es todo un fenómeno.

-Ya te escuche tarado, cuando termine con el tú serás el siguiente en mi lista.

-Huy que miedo me das, termina con el policía y yo terminare con este muchachito.

-Tú no eres mi jefe así que lo terminare cuando yo quiera idiota.- Bakura solo hizo un gesto de molestia.

Cuando menos se lo espero recibió un cabezazo de parte de Yami en la nariz de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre para después darle una patada en el costado y luego un puñetazo en la cara.

Por su parte Seto ya se había recuperado un poco ya que Marik le había dado la oportunidad de recuperar un poco el aliento cosa que no se explicaba, sabía que Marik jugaba con el así que se lanzó con todo contra él y aunque soltaba varios golpes Marik simplemente los esquivaba mientras le sonreía de una manera burlona.

-Solo estás jugando conmigo Marik.

-Así es.- admitió de manera descarada.- para mí no tiene ningún chiste acabar con mi oponente de manera rápida, siempre me gusta divertirme con mis enemigos antes de matarlos pero tú no eres divertido, me gustaría más pelear con tu compañero al menos él le da pelea a Bakura.- dijo mientras veía de reojo la pelea entre Yami y Bakura.

-Te daré una pelea que no vas a olvidar.

Dijo asestándole un golpe en el rostro para luego darle otro, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para después una patada en el rostro que solo hizo que Marik se fuera hacia atrás mas no lo derribo, Marik escupió sangre pero luego sonrió, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca pero el solo se relamió los labios en la parte donde sentía la sangre acción que le pareció de lo más repugnante a Seto.

Marik se acercó para dar su contraataque dando un puñetazo con toda su fuerza hacia el rostro de Seto quien bloqueo con sus brazos su rostro, Marik aprovecho eso para darle un golpe al hígado haciéndolo escupir sangre, luego le dio otro en el costado provocándole un dolor intenso.

Mientras Yami estaba recibiendo unos puñetazos en el rostro, sentía que casi iba a caer al piso pero se sostuvo en pie, aquella batalla le estaba resultando imposible de ganar, por un momento vio borroso así que sacudió la cabeza.

-(Pensando: vamos Atem ahora menos que nunca tienes prohibido desmayarte, debes pelear por Yugi, liberarlo de ese camión.- miro de reojo el camión.- así que fallar es algo que no pienso hacer)

Bakura le dio una patada en el estómago y luego lo arrojo hacia atrás, Marik hizo lo mismo así que Seto y Yami chocaron de espaldas.

-¿Qué tal tu rival?- pregunto Seto.

-Demasiado difícil ¿Y el tuyo?

-Igual.- ambos vieron como sus oponentes se les iban encima así que esquivaron de una manera que Marik término frente a Yami y Seto frente a Bakura.

-Oye Bakura creo que peleare con el chico, el policía ya me había aburrido así que tomare a tu oponente.

-Me da igual si peleas con este o el otro yo solo quiero seguir golpeando y ahora tú serás mi desafortunada victima.- habían intercambiado rivales, ambos integrantes de ghost shadow sonrieron de una manera sádica.

Bakura se fue contra Seto con una serie de puñetazos fuertes que Seto difícilmente podía esquivar para después tomarlo del brazo izquierdo provocando una luxación, no grito ya que eso solo le daría satisfacción a Bakura quien soltó un puñetazo en su rostro finalmente derribándolo. Bakura le hizo una seña con la mano de que se levantara ya que quería seguir dándole una paliza, Seto poco a poco se fue incorporando.

Por su parte Yami intentaba golpear a Marik que solo esquivaba mientras se reía de Yami, al ver esa sonrisa burlona Yami sintió mucha ira y le dio una patada en el rostro y después un codazo en el estómago, Marik se hizo hacia atrás pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Solo te estas burlando de mí.

-Sí, así es más divertido.

Cuando menos se lo espero Marik le soltó una patada en el muslo a Yami tan fuerte que lo paralizo, trato de mover la pierna pero no podía.

-No puedo mover la pierna.

-Esa es la idea, Bakura tuerce y rompe yo inmovilizo y mato así que será interesante ver como peleas sin un brazo y una pierna jajajaja.

Tanto Bakura como Marik estaban propinando una severa paliza a sus oponentes y esta vez sin ninguna consideración, los golpes eran graves; dentro del camión Yugi y Mokuba escuchaban los quejidos de dolor que daban sus hermanos mayores.

-Esto está mal si siguen así nuestros hermanos morirán.

-No, mi hermano no morirá y tu deberías de tener más fe en tu hermano así como yo confió en Yami, vamos Yami tu puedes, sé que puedes.

Yami miro de reojo el camión, no pensaba rendirse así que bloqueo los golpes de Marik y soltó algunos en su cara, forzaba su pierna para moverla pero no podía mucho y por lo tanto no podía moverse con rapidez, Marik le dio un golpe en el hígado inmovilizándolo aún más para después darle un golpe en el estómago con la rodilla, y después soltó uno más en la cara derribándolo. Bakura hacia lo mismo con Seto: estaba golpeándolo sin piedad y también lo derribo al piso.

-Fue suficiente de diversión así que vamos a terminarlos de una buena vez, este ya no se puede mover y menos el otro.- comento Bakura de una manera despectiva.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? Rápido para que no sufran más o lentamente para hacerlos sufrir aún más.

-Yo diría lento y con mucho dolor.- en su gabardina de color negro Bakura sacó un cuchillo, Marik también tenía un cuchillo guardado entre su chaqueta negra así que también lo saco.- yo me encargo de este y tú termina al otro.

Dentro del camión Yugi y Mokuba habían escuchado eso llenándolos de angustia.

-¡No hermano! ¡Debes luchar! ¡Yami!- de los ojos de Yugi salieron lágrimas al saber que su hermano mayor podría morir, esas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al piso, al momento de chocar contra el piso Yami abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, de alguna manera supo que Yugi estaba llorando.

-Yugi esta llorando.- vio que Marik observaba como Bakura cortaba el cuerpo de Seto y solo hizo un gesto de furia.- yo… yo… ¡JAMAS ME RENDIRE!- eso ultimo lo grito y haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas comenzó a ponerse de pie.- jamás les perdonare esto.- les mostro su mirada muy desafiante ya que podía verse un fuego muy intenso en sus ojos.

-Voy a terminarte.- Marik se acercó a Yami con la intensión de apuñalarlo pero Yami lo detuvo de la muñeca.- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde está sacando estas fuerzas?- eso ultimo había sorprendido a Marik ya que Yami estaba deteniéndolo con una sola mano.

Yami lo jalo a donde estaba dándole un cabezazo en la frente a Marik, tomo el cuchillo y se lo enterró en el pecho justo en la zona del corazón para después darle un puñetazo en la cara derribándolo en el piso. Marik estaba agonizando hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse indicando que estaba muerto; Yami solo lo veía para después dirigirle una mirada desafiante a Bakura quien se detuvo de lo que hacía.

-Mataste a Marik.- sonrió.- no importa, debo admitir que eres alguien con una gran fuerza así que te matare antes que Seto.

-Solo inténtalo, no creo que puedas ya que jamás me dejaría vencer por alguien como tú.

Bakura se acercó a Yami con la intensión de apuñalarlo pero Yami lo evadía ya que forzaba su pierna a moverse sin importar el dolor, Bakura enterró su cuchillo en el brazo roto de Yami provocándole aún más dolor, saco el cuchillo dándole una patada voladora a Yami derribándolo en el piso. Yami quiso levantarse pero Bakura se lo impidió ya que le dio una patada en el estómago muy fuerte que lo dejo sin aire.

-Es momento de acabar contigo.- levanto el cuchillo.- ¡Muere!- pero antes de poder enterrar ese cuchillo recibió 2 disparos en la espalda, se quedó inmóvil por un momento para voltear lentamente hacia atrás, era Seto que había logrado alcanzar el arma que Marik hizo volar de una patada.- eres un maldito Se…to.

Bakura cayo aun lado de Yami quien veía como había caído muerto, con mucho trabajo Seto se levantó y fue a donde estaba Yami y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias por quitármelo de encima.

-Me la debía por cortarme con ese cuchillo.

Sin previo aviso Yami tomo el arma de Seto y se dirigió a donde estaba el camión, se colocó justo frente a la puerta apuntando el cerrojo para después disparar, Seto se acercó a donde estaba Yami y le ayudo a abrir las puertas del camión revelando su contenido: un grupo de personas sorprendidas al verlos, en esos momentos Yami tenía la mirada baja.

-Todos ahora son libres, no deben de preocuparse de que ghost shadow les haga daño, no serán esclavos de nadie.- dijo Yami con mucho esfuerzo, levanto la mirada observando a su hermano menor que estaba sin palabras al verlo en ese estado.- Yugi me alegra verte.- dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Yami.- poco a poco se acercó.- ganaste, realmente ganaste ¡Yo sabía que podías hacerlo!

Le dio un abrazo a Yami mientras se soltaba a llorar en su pecho, Yami correspondía ese abrazo con el único brazo que podía mover, Seto miraba esa escena hasta que una voz hizo que mirara a otro lado.

-¡Seto!- Mokuba se acercó a Seto y dio un salto abrazándolo, ese salto casi hace que se vaya de espaldas pero pudo sostenerse en pie.- te he extrañado mucho hermano creí que jamás volvería a verte.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también creí lo mismo.- dirigió al mirada a los demás chicos que solo veían conmovidos.- todos bajen ya están a salvo.- Seto comenzó a ayudarle a los demás a bajar.- al fin toda esta locura se terminó.- le dirigió la mirada a Yami.- lograste lo que te proponías, admito que eres alguien muy fuerte.

-No podría haber vencido a esos dos sin tu ayuda así que te lo agradezco, supongo que ahora querrás arrestarme.- Yugi miro a Yami de una manera angustiosa por lo dicho.

-Cometiste homicidio y eso es castigado en este país.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacerlo, mi hermano ayudo a liberar a tu hermano y a personas inocentes.- dijo Yugi de manera angustiosa.

-Debería de arrestarte pero no lo hare ya que no solo liberaste a Mokuba también a mí de seguirle sirviendo a esa rata ahora podré hacer mi trabajo como se debe y no tener que estar escondiendo los delitos de una víbora como Gozaburo, toma tu libertad como pago por lo que hiciste.- de lejos comenzaron a escucharse el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas.- esos idiotas hasta ahora aparecen ¿Crees aun poder conducir tu motocicleta?

-Creo que si.- vio como Seto fue y acerco la motocicleta de Yami a donde estaba.- ¿Por qué?

-Si ellos te ven sabrán que eres tu quien mato a ghost shadow así que es mejor que te vayas pero solo si puedes y tienes fuerzas, sino quédate para que te hospitalicen y ya veré como ayudarte a escapar.- Yami sonrió.

-Créeme que aun puedo, vamos Yugi.

Yami monto la motocicleta y Yugi se sentó detrás de él, no estaba seguro de que Yami podría en las condiciones que estaba pero al parecer aún tenía las fuerzas para poder alejarse de ese lugar antes de que la policía llegara.

-Adiós soldado.

-Adiós Kaiba y si te preguntan quédate con el crédito de esta pelea a mí eso no me interesa, nos veremos algún día.- con un solo brazo arranco la motocicleta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

En cuestión de 5 minutos las patrullas llegaron al lugar, varios uniformados se acercaron y vieron la escena.

-Detective ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Hubo una pelea ahora lleven a estas personas a la estación y ayúdenles a regresar a sus hogares.

-Detective se ve mal herido espere a que la ambulancia llegue.

-No importa solo hagan lo que les ordene, vamos Mokuba.- Seto y Mokuba caminaron a donde estaba su vehículo.

-Seto ¿Crees que lo volvamos a ver?- refiriéndose a Yami.

-No lo sé aunque es lo más probable.- dio un quejido debido a las heridas infringidas en batalla pero no esperaría a la ambulancia ya que el mismo iría a un hospital.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia al ver su rostro golpeado y su cuerpo cortado.

-Lo estoy, a partir de aquí Mokuba crearemos un nuevo futuro.- ambos se subieron al vehículo para retirarse del lugar dejando a los oficiales hacer su trabajo.

Mientras Yami conducía con mucho cuidado ya que sus fuerzas estaban llegando a su límite pero al parecer él quería superar ese límite.

-Hermano creo que deberíamos ir a un hospital ya que te vez muy lastimado, descansa.

-Aun no descansare Yugi.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Con un amigo mío y de nuestro padre ahí nos veremos con Joey.

-¿Joey? ¿Lograste salvar a los demás?- pregunto emocionado, Yami se quedó en silencio un momento luego decidió hablar.

-Lamentablemente solo llegue a tiempo con Joey, no logre salvar a los demás en verdad lo siento hermanito.- Yugi sintió mucha tristeza al saberlo.

-¿Los demás murieron?- no hubo respuesta.- no es tu culpa hermano hiciste lo que pudiste.- Yami solo se quedó en silencio.

Ya no hablaron en el camino, Yami había logrado lo que se proponía que era salvar a Yugi ahora solo faltaba una última cosa y esa era la manera de regresar a Japón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, la batalla al fin termino con la victoria de Yami y Seto, espero que les guste, mando un agradecimiento a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Alice2Nekoi, Riux, Neptune Black y 3liiza luniita, gracias por sus comentarios a lo largo de esta historia, próximo capítulo es el gran final, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el final de esta alocada historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	18. Regreso a casa

**The mission**

**Capítulo 18: Regreso a casa**

Cierto rubio se movía de un lado a otro en aquella casa impaciente y asomándose a la ventana cada 5 minutos debido a la situación que ya le había preocupado así que quien fue un sargento del ejército japonés decidió alentarlo para que dejara esa impaciencia aun lado.

-Tranquilo muchacho siéntate y relájate.- le decía sentado en su sillón mientras tenía en sus manos un libro.- cada vez que escuchas una motocicleta te asomas a la ventana.

-Es que no puedo estar quieto ya que quiero saber que paso con mi amigo Yami, si logro rescatar a Yugi, no se ha comunicado y quiero saber.- decía mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Eres muy impaciente y dale tiempo ya que lograr un rescate no es sencillo en especial si es de una banda como ghost shadow además deberías de tenerle más fe a Atem ya que estoy seguro que lo logro. Deberías de sentirte más tranquilo considerando que ya ha eliminado a varios de ghost shadow y libero a esas chicas.

Después de que Yami los llamara y les encargara a las chicas del burdel de Brooklyn el sargento Max había contactado a algunos de sus amigos que aún estaban en servicio, ellos se encargaron del dinero y pasaporte ahora esas chicas ya habían regresado a sus hogares, sin que lo supieran sus familias estaban felices de tener a sus hijas de vuelta después de meses incluso años de no verlas, todas ellas le agradecían al sargento y sus colegas pero sobre todo a Yami ya que fue el quien las libero de seguir siendo esclavas, quien lo agradecía mas era Karin ya que ahora estaba con sus padres que la recibieron con lagrimas en los ojos y los brazos abiertos.

El sargento entendía la impaciencia de Joey sobretodo porque la misión que Yami tenía entre manos era muy difícil pero confiaba que el joven cadete lo había logrado, Joey se sentó aunque no dejo de lado su impaciencia eso se podía notar por como movía su pie.

Sin saber que Yami realmente lo había logrado ya que se dirigía a toda velocidad a Harlem, estaba tratando de mantenerse consiente y de soportar el dolor de su brazo roto ya que conducía con una sola mano y aunque era peligroso no estaba dispuesto a recibir ayuda de la policía, todo lo que quería era regresar a donde estaba el sargento y después regresar a Japón. A pesar de todo Yami estaba superando los límites de su fuerza y como no hacerlo si tenía a su hermano menor con él, de pronto escucho la voz de Yugi.

-Yami creo que deberías de descansar un momento ya que te estas forzando demasiado y estas muy mal herido, toma las cosas con calma.

-Créeme que eso es lo único que no puedo hacer, no descansare hasta que hayamos regresado a Japón, no te preocupes por mí que yo estaré bien (pensando: más me vale estar bien)

-A veces eres tan obstinado pero así me gusta que seas, gracias por rescatarme de esa pesadilla ya que creí que no los volvería a ver.

-No dejaría que te convirtieras en esclavo de alguien que lo más seguro te sometería a torturas diarias incluso aunque no te hubiera encontrado aquí iría hasta el fin del mundo solo por encontrarte y eliminaría a quien quisiera ponerse en mi camino.

-Muchas gracias hermano eres muy fuerte.

Después de esa pequeña plática ya no cruzaron palabras, en poco tiempo estaban en Harlem y ya iban llegando a la casa del sargento, al escuchar la motocicleta Joey se levantó y se asomó por la ventana (de nuevo)

-Muchacho ya relájate.- Joey esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Son ellos, lo logro Yami realmente lo logro.- el sargento se sorprendió y se levantó, Joey corrió hacia la puerta aunque casi se cae debido a que no se fijó por donde iba, afuera Yugi se bajaba de la motocicleta y escucho una puerta abrirse y vio a su amigo Joey corriendo hacia el a toda velocidad.

-Joey.- fue hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yugi viejo que bueno que estas aquí.- lo recibió con un abrazo, Yami veía la escena solo lamentaba no haber podido rescatar a los demás.

Se bajó de la motocicleta y en esos momentos ya comenzaba a ver borroso debido a que ya no tenía fuerzas y había ido más allá de su límite, dio un paso pero sintió que todo su cuerpo ya se había entumido por el dolor en especial en su brazo roto, sus fuerzas finalmente lo abandonaron y cayo inconsciente, Yugi y Joey escucharon el sonido que hizo Yami al caer y al verlo en el piso corrieron hacia él.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor háblanos.

-Viejo vamos no es momento de estar jugando ¡Abre los ojos!- lo movían pero no daba resultado Yami simplemente no respondía, el sargento se acercó.

-Déjenme ver.- comenzó a revisarlo dándose cuenta de todos los golpes y cortadas que tenía en rostro y cuerpo, se dio cuenta de algo mas.- tiene un brazo roto ¿Cómo rayos pudo conducir sin accidentarse? Como sea llevémoslo adentro.

El sargento cargo a Yami y lo llevo adentro colocándolo en el sillón más grande, con la luz de su casa observo más la condición en que estaba Yami.

-Está muy golpeado.- comento Joey.- debió encontrarse con rivales realmente fuertes.

-Con un par llamados Marik y Bakura ellos eran unos tipos que estaban más avanzado en eso de las peleas pero aun así Yami logro vencerlos junto con el hermano mayor de uno de los prisioneros, yo no vi la pelea ya que estaba encerrado y me alegra no haberla visto pero ahora mi hermano está muy mal herido.

-Entiendo, necesita atención médica ya que esas heridas es mejor tratarlas en un hospital ya que aquí no tengo lo necesario para curarlo así que vamos al hospital.

El sargento cargo a Yami y lo metió en su camioneta seguidos de Yugi y Joey y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano que era el The Mount Sinaí, ahí atendieron a Yami y lo llevaron a urgencias, le enyesaron el brazo y le trataron las demás heridas de su cuerpo. Cuando terminaron el doctor que atendió a Yami se dirigió hacia donde estaba el sargento y compañía.

-¿Cómo esta Atem doctor?- pregunto el sargento.

-Tiene golpes muy severos en todo el cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo roto pero está estable y respondiendo al tratamiento, después de todos esos golpes me sorprende que esté vivo, deberá permanecer aquí un par de días para observación.

-Yo no me sorprendo ese muchacho es una persona con mucha fuerza, deseos de pelear por lo que desea y jamás darse por vencido.- comento el sargento con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos ver a mi hermano? Por favor.

-Claro habitación 202, me retiro.

El doctor los dejo y fueron a la habitación indicada, cuando llegaron vieron a Yami que seguía inconsciente con su brazo izquierdo enyesado, el otro lo tenía vendado debido a que tenía cortes, su rostro tenía varios moretones y cortadas que estaban cubiertas por curitas y una venda en la frente debido al cabezazo que le dio a Marik antes de matarlo, su estado se veía deplorable cosa que entristecía mucho a Yugi.

-Hermano.- Yugi se sentó junto a él tomándolo de la mano la cual se sentía tibia.- peleaste muy bien ahora solo descansa ya que no quiero que te pase nada malo, me quedare contigo.

-Tranquilo Yugi te aseguro que Yami estará bien ya que tal vez se vea así pero sabes que él es muy fuerte ya que logro eliminar a esos malvados, te aseguro que no se dejara vencer.

Dijo Joey acercándose a Yugi queriendo alentarlo y aunque a él también le entristecía ver a Yami en esas condiciones confiaba en la fuerza que Yami tenía en su interior, esa fuerza que lo había mantenido de pie hasta el final sin importar que difícil fuera el obstáculo a vencer.

El sargento solo observaba a Yami y aunque se veía malherido podía ver la enorme fuerza que Yami poseía, reconocía esa fuerza ya que era la misma que Alexander expresaba en cada una de sus batallas.

-Se parece demasiado a Alexander.- ambos chicos voltearon a ver al sargento cuando dijo esas palabras.- Alexander es así: fuerte como nadie con unos enormes deseos de salir victorioso en sus misiones sin importar que tan difícil sea el rival, todo eso lo veo en Atem.

-Claro que si mi amigo es de los más fuertes que conozco y sé que jamás se habría rendido hasta lograr su objetivo.

-Así es.- volteo a ver su reloj.- ya es tarde es mejor que nos retiremos a descansar y mañana vendremos a visitarlo.

-Yo quiero quedarme con mi hermano.

-Yo también quiero quedarme.- dijo Joey.

-Está bien regresare a primera hora en la mañana por ustedes, descansen.- El sargento salió de ahí dejando a los chicos, tomo su teléfono y marco a un numero de celular de un país extranjero ya que su celular tenia cobertura a cualquier país del mundo no había problema, la persona al otro lado de la línea escucho su teléfono pero al ver el número no lo reconoció pero aun así contesto.

-¿Quién es?

-Hola viejo tigre de batalla no puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu viejo sargento Max Matsumoto.

-Sargento es un gusto escucharlo ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

-Tu joven y obstinado hijo me lo dio y debo decir que tienes un hijo muy fuerte tigre y bastante necio en eso se parece a ti.

-¿Qué ha sabido de él?

-Simplemente te diré esto: misión cumplida, logro rescatar a su hermano y a uno de sus amigos ya que no logro llegar a tiempo con los otros dos ahora está descansando después de una muy difícil pelea y a juzgar por sus heridas tuvo una batalla muy fuerte y difícil de ganar.

-Ese es mi cadete.- dijo Alexander con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Lo tendrás de regreso en poco tiempo ya que primero debe recuperarse de todo el daño que recibió bueno solo quería informarte así que me retiro ya que aquí es de noche y yo estoy cansado, nos veremos tigre.- con esas últimas palabras colgó y se retiró de ahí

Alexander sostenía su teléfono y Andrew que estaba aún lado no había escuchado mucho así que decidió preguntarle a Alexander.

-¿Qué paso Alexander? ¿Qué te dijo el sargento?- Alexander esbozo otra sonrisa.

-Pronto tendremos de regreso a mis dos hijos, Atem lo logro.- a Andrew le dio gusto saber eso demostrándolo con una gran sonrisa.- primero debe recuperarse de la batalla y después regresara a Japón junto con Yugi.

-Qué bueno Alexander me da mucho gusto (pensando: lo lograste Atem en verdad eres muy fuerte te felicito)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el hospital después de un rato Yugi y Joey se quedaron dormidos debido a que el cansancio los venció, descansaban igual que Yami. La noche paso rápido y la ciudad de Nueva York vio un nuevo amanecer, Yami comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio, cuando los abrió completamente vio que estaba en una habitación de color blanco y el único pensamiento que le llego a la mente es saber en dónde estaba; escucho un sonido lo cual lo alerto así que volteo viendo a Yugi y Joey que se habían quedado dormidos en un pequeño sillón, esbozó una sonrisa al verlos y supo que lo más probable es que estaba en un hospital.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Yugi comenzó a despertar abriendo sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a Joey a su lado dormido dando ligeros ronquidos y después volteo a ver a Yami que lo observaba, sonrió al verlo despierto.

-Buenos días hermano ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento mejor Yugi ¿Estamos en un hospital verdad?- Yugi asintió.- me lo imagine.

-Tus heridas eran graves por lo que tuvieron que traerte.- Yugi derramo una lágrima.- me alegra tanto verte despierto.

-Tranquilo estoy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa alentando a Yugi quien también le sonrió.

-Me alegra.- antes de poder decir otra cosa el sargento entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días.- volteo a ver a Yami.- Atem al fin despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?

-Bien sargento ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Tranquilo chico primero deben observarte y ver cómo vas progresando después determinaran cuando puedes salir así que no te apresures.

-Entiendo y espero que esto no tarde mucho ya que no deseo permanecer más en este país.

-Lo entiendo pero ahora descansa y céntrate en recuperarte de todas tus heridas.- el sargento se acercó a Joey y comenzó a moverlo.- vamos muchacho despierta ya es de día.- pero Joey no respondía ya que estaba perdido en sus sueños.- sí que tiene el sueño pesado.- puso sus dedos en la nariz de Joey impidiéndole respirar, a los pocos minutos despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Nos atacan?- eso provoco risa en los dos hermanos.

-Nadie nos está atacando.- dijo el sargento algo divertido por la reacción de Joey.

-Ah bueno estaba soñando con un gran banquete.- en eso su estómago comenzó a gruñir.- ya tengo hambre.

-Iremos a comer algo, Atem vendrá el medico a revisarte así que te dejamos solo un rato.- Yami asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Yami ya está despierto?- volteo a verlo.- que bien que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes viejo?

-Estoy mejor, vayan a comer se ve que lo necesitan sobretodo tu Joey, ve Yugi créeme que estaré bien.- Yugi asintió.

Los 3 salieron de la habitación y Yami se quedó solo meditando algunas cosas, minutos después entro el doctor y una enfermera para cambiarle las vendas, el doctor lo reviso notando que tenía un poco de fuerzas, estaba lucido y con ganas de irse de ahí.

Pasaron 3 días desde que Yami fue ingresado y ahora estaba siendo dado de alta, los doctores se sorprendían debido a que se recuperaba rápido, el sargento le había llevado ropa y dejo que se cambiara, minutos después ya estaba listo y salió de la habitación buscando al sargento, Yugi y Joey encontrándolos en el pasillo.

-Ya estoy listo.- dijo cuándo llego con ellos viendo que el doctor también estaba ahí.

-Atem el doctor te va a dar unas ultimas indicaciones.- Yami asintió.

-Todavía debe reposar para que todas sus heridas puedan sanar correctamente.- le dio unos medicamentos.- tómese esas pastillas son para el dolor y calcio para fortalecer sus huesos, si reposa lo suficiente sanara en poco tiempo.

-Entiendo, hare caso a sus indicaciones.

-Claro que no lo hará ya que Yami vive para la acción y no puede quedarse quieto.- le dijo en susurro a Yugi ya que los días anteriores Yami estuvo inquieto pero aunque lo dijo en voz baja Yami logro escucharlo.

-Si eso es todo doctor entonces nos pasamos a retirar gracias por sus servicios.- agradeció el sargento Max, salieron del hospital pero Yami antes de salir le dio un golpe a Joey en el brazo con su mano sana.

-Auch oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó Joey.

-Escuche lo que le dijiste a Yugi.- salió del hospital sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿No le dirás nada Yugi?- dijo Joey.

-Considerando lo que paso la última vez en esta ocasión no me meteré.- salió detrás de su hermano y Joey se quedó con una nubecita negra.

-Tranquilo muchacho mejor vamos a comer algo ya que necesitaran fuerzas para el largo camino que deben emprender.- Joey asintió.

Salieron del hospital y fueron a comer algo, a Yami le supo a gloria la comida ya que la comida del hospital había sido horrible, después de comer el sargento llevo a los 3 chicos al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy para despedirlos, en la camioneta comenzó a darles instrucciones ya que ya era tiempo de que regresaran a su hogar en Japón.

-Les conseguí los boletos de avión, tardaran en llegar pero llegaran con bien y en el transcurso del viaje descansa Atem, Alexander ya está enterado de todo y ya sabe que ya vas en camino.- Max le había llamado nuevamente a Alexander antes de ir al hospital y lo puso al tanto de todo.

-¿Mi comandante ya sabe? Entiendo.

-Espero nos volvamos a ver, ustedes son fuertes soldados ya que sobrevivieron a estas batallas, cuídense entre ustedes.- los 3 asintieron.

Llegaron al aeropuerto el cual estaba concurrido y solo esperaban a que se anunciara su viaje, antes de irse llegaron dos personas las cuales ambos hermanos conocían bien.

-¿Con que ya se van?- al escuchar esa voz seria todos voltearon, Yugi sonrió al verlos pero Yami no mostro expresión alguna.

-Seto, Mokuba me da gusto verlos.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mokuba me convenció ya que quería despedirse.- dijo Seto de una manera seria.

-Ya se me hacía raro que tu quisieras despedirte de mí ¿Cómo van tus heridas?- pregunto Yami al ver varios curitas en la cara de Seto además de los moretones dejados por la batalla.

-Sanaran igual que las tuyas.

-Chicos solo quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron por Seto y por mí, nos liberaron de una tiranía y gracias a ustedes estamos juntos de nuevo.

-No fue nada y supongo que ahora si harás el trabajo para el que realmente te pagan.- a Seto no le gusto ese comentario pero no demostró su molestia ya que al final de cuentas Yami tenía razón.

-Sí y como sabes no me gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas así que supongo que debo de agradecértelo, creo que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

-Eso creo.- entre los dos se dieron la mano.- peleas bien policía.

-Tú también soldado.- en esos momentos se anunció el viaje a Japón.

-A todos los pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de abordar el avión.

-Ese es nuestro viaje, nos veremos.- dijo Yami y los 3 se dirigieron al avión, el sargento los despidió igual que Seto y Mokuba, minutos después el avión emprendió su vuelo.

En el transcurso Yami descansaría lo que su cuerpo aun necesitaba así que se acomodó en su asiento y cerro sus ojos, los abrió un momento cuando sintió a Yugi recargarse en el así que solo sonrió.

El camino fue largo y Yami se la pasó durmiendo ya que a su cuerpo aun le hacía falta mucho descanso, después de un largo viaje estaban llegando a su destino, la aeromoza hizo el anuncio.

-A todos nuestros pasajeros en 10 minutos estaremos llegando al aeropuerto de Domino favor de abrocharse sus cinturones, esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

Yugi y Joey estaban emocionados por ello y Yami solo dio una ligera sonrisa al fin habían regresado a casa. Pasaron los 10 minutos el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto, los pasajeros salieron del avión, cuando los 3 chicos salieron vieron a Alexander, Andrew y Zora que también se había recuperado, al verlos Yugi se emocionó muchísimo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Yugi!- Zora igual corrió hacia Yugi abrazándolo con fuerzas.- mi pequeño creí que te no te volvería a ver.- dijo derramando lágrimas de alegría.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.

-Me alegra verte campeón.- dijo Alexander dándole un abrazo a Yugi, después vio que Yami venia caminando junto con Joey y se acercó a el.- Atem felicidades lo lograste.- Yami correspondió eso con un saludo estilo militar.

-Gracias pero no pude salvarlos a todos, no pude llegar a tiempo a mis otros dos amigos.

-No siempre se podrán ganar todas las batallas Atem.- dijo Andrew acercándose a el.- lo hiciste muy bien aunque si resultaste muy lastimado.- dijo viendo el yeso en su brazo izquierdo, los curitas y moretones que tenía en la cara.

-Misión cumplida comandante.- dijo Yami

-Lo hiciste muy bien hijo mío.- dijo Alexander, esa última palabra le sorprendió a Yami ya que no recordaba la última vez que Alexander le dijo hijo, Alexander le dio un abrazo a Yami cosa que termino sorprendiéndolo más.- estoy muy orgulloso de ti eres muy fuerte.- se separó del abrazo.

-Tú también saliste bien librado de esta locura verdad Joey.- pregunto Andrew a Joey que veía las escenas.

-Sí y si no hubiera sido por Yami no estaría vivo.- Zora se acercó a Yami.

-Gracias bebe, oh mira estas muy lastimado ¿Qué te hicieron esos rufianes?

-Nada comparado con lo que yo les hice.

-Me alegra que estés a salvo mi niño.- Zora lo abrazo con fuerza provocando que su brazo izquierdo se lastimara más.

-Ya entendí ahora deja de abrazarme que me lastimas.- Zora lo dejo de abrazar disculpándose por ese abrazo tan cariñoso.

-Vamos hijo aun tienes que reposar de esas heridas.- Alexander lo cargo mientras Yami no salía de su asombro por ello.

-Muy bien ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué le hizo a mi comandante?- todos se rieron.

-Es el mismo que conoces solo que en estos días salió el lado humano que siempre ha tenido oculto aunque tienes razón si sorprende ya que siempre ha sido frio y sin sentimientos ni consideración a nadie.- comento Andrew.

-Cállate Andrew o te daré un golpe en la cara.- Andrew solo se rio.

-Ese si es el Alexander que conozco.

Salieron de aeropuerto dirigiéndose a la casa de Zora, cuando llegaron Yami les conto todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en Nueva York, como había eliminado a los miembros de ghost shadow y al líder, lo difícil que se las vio en la batalla contra Marik y Bakura pero sobretodo expresaba tristeza cuando recordó las condiciones en que encontró a Tea y Tristán ya que se sentía mal de no haber llegado con ellos a tiempo, Yugi también les conto lo que vivió mientras estuvo encerrado en aquella habitación, en el momento de la venta y cuando estuvo a punto de ser sacado del país para ser llevado a otro lado como esclavo de alguien sin corazón.

-Lamento la pérdida de sus amigos ya que ellos no debieron morir pero espero que hayan aprendido una lección de todo esto: jamás se confíen de la gente ya que muchas veces no tienen buenas intenciones.- dijo Alexander.

-Así lo haremos papá créeme que no quiero pasar por algo así de nuevo.

-Lo importante es que ustedes sobrevivieron y están a salvo y eso es lo que importa ahora, buen trabajo Atem lograste salir adelante.- dijo Andrew.

-Gracias entrenador fueron batallas muy difíciles pero logre ganar esa pequeña guerra, solo lamento que mis amigos tuvieran que morir.

-A veces hijo eso es inevitable así es esto, un grupo de traficantes menos pero aún quedan muchos otros que están haciendo sufrir a mucha gente en estos momentos.

-Lo se comandante es por eso que ahora tengo más determinación en cumplir mi sueño, sé que lograre hacer una diferencia aunque esta sea pequeña.

-Así será hijo mientras ten esto.- de su chaqueta Alexander saco una cajita de color negro y se la dio a Yami.- Andrew.

-Lo se: por tu valentía e intrepidez con riesgo de perder tu propia vida, más allá de la llamada del deber, estando en combate contra un enemigo de Estados Unidos se te hace entrega de este merito que solo los más valientes pueden recibir.

Yami abrió la caja viendo su contenido el cual era una medalla conformada por una cinta tricolor azul, blanca y roja, de la que pendía un cóndor dorado de alas extendidas y una estrella dorada de cinco puntas esmaltadas en rojo, en el centro se podía leer "Al Valor"

-¿Esto es una medalla al valor? Esta se entrega a los soldados que ponen en riesgo su vida por el país ¿Por qué me la da comandante? Yo aún no soy merecedor de tal honor.

-No estamos en la academia así que dime papá.- eso termino sorprendiendo a Yami pero después sonrió ya que jamás se imaginó que volvería a llamar a Alexander de esa manera.- y te la doy por el gran valor y espíritu de pelea que demostraste allá afuera no importa si solo eres un cadete es un reconocimiento que mereces porque lo que hiciste requiere de mucho valor y mucho coraje, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.

-Está bien y gracias… papá.- todos sonrieron ante eso.

Después de la aventura que tuvo en Nueva York Yami paso una semana más en la casa de su madre conviviendo con su hermano menor y su amigo Joey disfrutando de las diversiones de Domino, en ese tiempo también le enseñaba defensa personal a Yugi y Joey y aunque tenía un solo brazo podía enseñarles bien, Yugi ya no se quejaba de que era algo violento ya que después de esa experiencia donde casi termina siendo el esclavo de alguien ahora pensaba que era bueno que se supiera defender tal y como su hermano mayor. En esos días Alexander le había dado una noticia a Yami que lo había dejado pensativo, estaba en el parque sentado bajo un árbol pensando cuando Yugi se le acerco.

-Has estado serio desde ayer ¿Qué te ocurre?- se sentó a su lado.

-Nuestro padre me dijo que ya era tiempo de regresar a Fukushima pero me dio la opción de quedarme aquí si eso es lo que quería y no sé qué hacer.

-No quisiera que te fueras pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte si te lo pidiera además sé que has de extrañar el campo militarizado ya que ahí has hecho la mayor parte de tu vida, lo que decidas estará bien.

-¿Estás seguro?- Yugi asintió.- quiero seguir mi sueño y con la aventura que tuvimos en Estados Unidos sé que soy capaz de hacer lo que me proponga.

-Yo sé que si ya que eres muy fuerte, sabes hermano creo que te es difícil decidir porque sabes que te extrañare y tú me extrañaras pero sé que es necesario que sigas tu propio camino para que cumplas tu sueño.

-Lo sé y no me quisiera apartar de ti de nuevo pero con lo que me dijiste ahora sé que debo seguir mi camino, nos volveremos a separar pero esta vez no será por 10 años.

-Yo lo se.- derramo una lagrima ya que le daba tristeza que su hermano se fuera.- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos?

-Sí, yo estaba muy serio y muy centrado en el entrenamiento, no me importaba nada más y tú criticabas a cada minuto mi estilo de vida militar porque decías que era muy violento simplemente no nos poníamos de acuerdo, después nos peleamos pero supimos cómo resolverlo y forme valiosos vínculos contigo y los demás. En Domino pase buenos momentos a tu lado y aprendí lo que es la bondad.

-Y yo aprendí de ti lo que es la valentía y la fortaleza que lo que sabes de las peleas a veces es necesario, aprendimos muchas cosas uno del otro en el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, me sentiré indefenso sin ti.

-No digas eso ya te he enseñado un poco de lo que yo sé y no estas indefenso, eres una persona muy fuerte hermanito.

-No más que tu.- Yugi abrazo a Yami.- te extrañare.

-Yo también.- Yami correspondió ese abrazo y ambos se quedaron así por un rato sintiendo la brisa que ofrecía ese día.

Después de eso ambos se levantaron y fueron a casa donde Yami se comunicó con Alexander dándole su decisión, Alexander dijo que iría por el a primera hora en la mañana. La noche cayo pronto y los hermanos tenian sus últimos momentos de convivencia.

Pasando la noche llego un nuevo día en el cual los dos hermanos tendrían que separarse, Yami hacia sus maletas cuando Yugi entro a su habitación.

-Papá ya está afuera esperándote.

-Lo se.- volteo a ver a Yugi.- quiero darte esto.- le entrego la cajita con la medalla adentro.

-Es la medalla al valor que papá te dio ¿Por qué me la das?

-Por dos razones: por la valentía que mostraste en aquella locura y porque con ella quiero que sepas que regresare a Domino, con esta medalla estoy sellando mi promesa de regresar.- Yugi se sintió conmovido.

-La guardare y la cuidare como a mi más valioso tesoro, te quiero hermano adiós.

-Yo también te quiero hermanito y esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto.- Yami le dio un beso en la frente.- es hora de irme.- tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación junto con Yugi, bajaron por las escaleras viendo a Zora, Alexander, Andrew y Joey, Zora lo abrazo con cariño.

-Cuídate mucho mi niño espero volver a verte pronto.

-Yo también lo espero mamá.- Joey también aprovecho para despedirse.

-Cuídate mucho amigo y cuida ese brazo que aún no ha sanado.

-Y tu cuida de mi hermano.- Joey asintió, ambos chocaron sus manos.- papá ya estoy listo.- Alexander tomo la maleta de Yami.- ah una cosa más Yugi: si ese bravucón te molesta de nuevo enséñale quien eres y si sigue sin entender dile que personalmente vendré patearle el trasero.

-Así será hermano.- dijo Yugi sosteniendo fuertemente la cajita con la medalla.

-Es hora de irnos.- Alexander y Andrew salieron junto con Atem y se introdujeron en el vehículo de Alexander quien arranco alejándose, cuando se alejaban Yami escucho la voz de Yugi y Joey, volteo a verlos observando que le decían hasta pronto con la mano.

-¡HERMANO REGRESA PRONTO! ¡TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!

-¡YO TAMBIEN TE ESTARE ESPERANDO AMIGO! ¡VUELVE PRONTO!

Yugi y Joey hicieron el saludo de los militares, Yami asomo la cabeza por la ventana haciendo el mismo saludo. Yugi se quedó en la misma posición hasta que el vehículo se perdió de vista.-

-Es un gran amigo créeme que lo voy a extrañar.- dijo Joey.

-Yo también, te extrañare mucho hermano.- derramo una lagrima pero sabía que volvería a ver a Yami.

Cuando perdió de vista a ambos chicos Yami se acomodó en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, Andrew noto esas lagrimitas que se asomaron en sus ojos.

-Atem estas llorando.

-No es verdad.- dijo secándose esas lagrimas.- solo tengo algo en los ojos.

-Está bien si lloras ya que estas demostrando que eres un ser humano hijo, no te preocupes que yo no opinare mal si lloras, los hombres también lloran.- dijo Alexander mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Me duele separarme de mi hermano pero sé que lo volveré a ver ya que le prometí regresar a Domino y es una promesa que cumpliré.

Se iba alejando de Domino dejando a su hermano menor, su madre y mejor amigo, le dolía pero sabía que era necesario para cumplir su sueño, una vez que se recuperara de su brazo roto volvería a los entrenamientos pero siempre recordando la bondad que su hermano le enseño, regresaría a Domino pero esta vez no tardaría tanto como antes, de Domino se llevaba grandes experiencias y algo muy valioso: el vínculo irrompible con su querido hermano menor.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos disculpen el atraso pero ya está aquí el final de esta historia, Yami volvió a Fukushima pero regresara a Domino, espero que les haya gustado. Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron esta historia ya que con sus reviews me inspiraron e hicieron que tuviera aun mas deseos de continuar, un agradecimiento en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, Alice2Nekoi, 3lliza luniita, Neptune Black, Bastet Yugi Motou (gracias por tus reviews en mis otras historias y a cuales crees que les hace falta capítulos) Sekhmet Yami, Kayra Isis, Nyu-Nono y Dragonazabache (la explicación que me pedias sobre por el camino de fuego la puse en ese fanfic ya que en este no corresponde esa explicación así que edite mis comentarios finales y puse la explicación)

Gracias a todos ustedes a lo largo de esta historia, por su apoyo, será algo que siempre agradeceré, no me verán en lo que es una semana o semana y media ya que ese tiempo será de meditación con respecto a las otras 3 historias que vienen, como hare su trama y esas cosas pero eso si me tendrán leyendo sus historias.

El último punto es la recomendación de una de mis autoras favoritas: Sayori Sakura, recomiendo sus historias navidad sangrienta y mi maligna otra mitad, son historias con un gran suspenso y mucho misterio ya que recientemente ella me dijo que ya las continuaría y que si no había podido es que la privaron del internet por mucho tiempo además de todas sus labores, pasen y lean créanme que les gustaran, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en mi siguiente historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
